The House At The Far End
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: Dean becomes pregnant he and castiel are happy. he partakes in normal pregnant woman things e.g lamase and birthing classes with cas along side as they plan a perfect life. with things bunching together their life is falling into place. Mpreg '-' . After a long time I have updated! YAY read it!
1. Snuggles when tired

The house at the far end.

10 miles west of Ohio

Sam and dean were in their most recent car, for dean the transaction from his baby to the Cameron to the pick up to god knows what hunk of junk they were driving now. Dean bent over to turn the volume up on his stereo when Sam shook his head the sound roaring from the truck was immensely loud especially for Sam who was trying to read, dean turned it up anyway. The rest of the journey had been plane sailing dean sang along to his favourite led zeppelin tape while Sam tried to ignore his brother no one would have ever guessed they were related.

'The blue inn' was their latest home which was placed in the outskirts of town, dean had suggested that they'd stay there due the fact that the diner down the street had the best pie ever. Sam was on his laptop doing research while dean sat on the two-seater couch trying to figure out how the TV worked and what stations he could assess another way of putting it: looking for the porn stations for later when Sam had gone to bed…

There was much silence in the motel room, there usually was after they got settled everything they wanted to say they said in the car. They were bored. So in best efforts not to kill Sam he got up and walked to the bathroom where there he took a long shower, it felt good, the hot water washed away most of the tension in his muscles for once in the last two weeks he felt relaxed. He could already feel the cold water coming through he decided to leave at least some hot water for Sam. He stepped out of the shower reached for the towel and dried himself off; he had no idea on the time he was tired so no matter what the time was it is bed time.

He slipped on a pair of underwear and a plain t-shirt he longed to be with Castiel all he wanted to do was to snuggle and eventually fall asleep in his lover's arms. He excited the bathroom his brother was turning off his computer he too looked whipped. With the all too familiar sound of wings dean jumped you would have thought he would have been used to the 'pop ins' but it still threw him every time.

"Hello dean you look exhausted why aren't you sleeping?" Castiel walked towards dean in his usual sluggish way. A hand touched dean's face as he kissed him on the lips. He drew back to look into dean's loving gaze his eyes didn't twinkle as much when he was tired but he looked beautiful all the same.

"Yeah, I was actually hoping you would join me." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's lower half, cas pulled him closer for a hug. Dean felt week when he was tired mostly he did it so he could get special attention from Castiel.

"Sure honey my embrace will help you sleep." Castiel held dean's hand and drove him away to the bedroom where he removed his clothes until he was in nothing but underwear and a t-shirt dean had no intention of making a move tonight.

"Good night Sam you need to get some rest." Dean poked his head round the door he stood until he got a reply. Sometimes Sam loved to burn the midnight oil but he too was not in the mood.

"Sure dean." Sam nodded and smiled, dean's head disappeared from round the corner of the door. Sam made his way to his bedroom where there he hit the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Dean and Castiel were comfortable nestling closer to each other dean was happy he was with his love and for cas the feeling was mutual. "I love you cas." Dean said as he felt his eyes begin to close. "I love you too dean." cas replied it was unusual for an angel to sleep but he was caught for tired when it comes to dean he had always managed to feel at one with the world I mean more than usual. Dean fell asleep pretty quickly leaving Castiel stroking his hair and watching him sleep dean was the perfect example of harmony when he was asleep. Cas did so until he eventually fell asleep. The bond between hunter and angel was ironic, neither cared.

Authors note: I know I keep starting new storied before I can finish the others but in this story cas is alive and I have made it so Castiel is taller than dean for some reason. But I hope you enjoy please review I want to hear about your suggestions.


	2. Morning coffee

That morning was a different story Sam and dean had a lot to talk about given the strange article in the news paper that just so happens links with their current case. Their current case was working a spirit attack, but it looks like is on heat as given the current death rate that previous week and the one they were currently in now; over fourteen deaths.

It was early in the morning, say half past six when the sun began to rise the blinds in the hotel room swayed in the wind letting through the tiniest of light beams through the cobweb infested windows. Dean removed his hand from his side as it wondered around the bed looking for his oh so pleasant lover. No such luck, Castiel was always doing this they would sleep together and he would never be there in the morning.

"Cas…" he said as he began to open his eyes in the slight hope he maybe in the room somewhere watching him sleep as he always loved to do. But Castiel didn't respond obviously not in the room and to be truthful probably not in the same plane.

"Damn cas…" he pulled the exploring hand to his face as he rubbed his eyes until the grit was fully gone. He rolled to his side and reached for the clock on his bed side table. His vision became clear as his sight began to come together it was six in the morning no wonder he felt like crap. Bringing his hands back to his face he sighed. It was time he got out of bed, so he pulled the cover off and began to climb out of bed, he felt dizzy he must have got up too quick. Once the dizziness cleared he went and reunited with Sam.

"Dean it's early?" Sam said as he looked at his watch this wasn't his brother's usual awakening time, normally around nine if they didn't have to leave the motel that day. Sam flipped the page on his news paper when he saw it, the article which meant that they had a lead.

"Yeah I guess I just don't feel like sleeping… we have a lead yet?" dean questioned boy did he want to go back to sleep but without cas there it wasn't worth it, well he was up now and he might as well make the better out of it.

"I think so… there was another attack last night and cops have an eye whiteness." Sam skimmed through the article just to get an idea of what was going on knowing that later he would look though in greater depth.

"Yeah what does she say?" dean was not in the mood he needed a good coffee and some breakfast. He had just woken up and he was already going to be hoist out of the door.

"Well the cops don't believe a word she is saying they link it to shock but I don't know the cops aren't really open to the supernatural so I say we should go look." Sam reached for his coffee and took a big gulp dean stared in envy.

"Well I need a something to eat before I get dragged away to a crime scene." Sam nodded and stood up stretching his gigantasourious legs and it was followed with a yawn. "Well you'd better get dressed then if you want to eat." Sam was not at all fussed he actually wasn't hungry.

"Ok so we eat then what… check out the crime scene the body or go and visit the loony bin?" dean yawned, they do say yawns are contagious. He picked himself up and walked to the bedroom.

"I'd say the crime scene, just to get the scoop on what actually happened before we go and talk to her." Sam took his cup and put it in the sink as he too headed to his bedroom.

"FBI, PI or Cops?" dean said from beyond his door. Dean pulled out a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt then sat on the bed. he couldn't believe he was up so early.

"Whatever one I don't mind." Sam walked out of his bedroom and with a faster pace he made his way to the bathroom knowing dean would want to use it first. They were still a couple of kids sometimes.

"Ok." Dean exited his bedroom to walk to the bathroom when he heard the shower running, he knew Sam would do this but if Sam hadn't risen to the occasion then he would. "Sam.. you knew I wanted to use the bathroom." He banged on the door but Sam did not reply. "Well at least save me some hot water." Dean gave up so he marched inside of his bedroom and shut the door.

Sam waited until he heard the door of dean's bedroom shut before he called back. "I will." He knew how to get on his brothers nerves, in some ways they were the same in others not quite so much.

Dean excited his bedroom with an angry fist. "So you can hear me, now im in my room, bitch." Dean called back he was actually not angry but he felt the need to laugh.

A few moments later when dean had once again entered his bedroom sure and he was sure Sam wasn't going to say anything in return, dean was the winner. "Jerk!" Sam shouted through the bathroom door his outburst was followed by laughing on his part.

Dean did not respond he was annoyed, there was so much he could say back but after all it was early. It was too early that was the only way Sam would have beaten him.

Ten minutes later Sam walked into the small living room area with a towel round his waist he was also wearing a cocky grin that drew from one side of his face to the other. Dean ran to the bathroom and quickly stripped before thinking he started the water and stepped in. "OHHHHHHH." Dean yelled as the icy water ran down his body. He could hear Sam crack up through the door. He was not amused.

Authors note: hey guys I think the shower thing was funny. Sorry the chapters are so short but I will make them longer it's just the layout I have chosen it isn't easy for me I like writing in big blocks. But please review please…


	3. Whould you date an FBI

At the crime scene Sam and dean flip through their glove box as they try to find the appropriate IDs. They finally settle with their all time favourites: F.B.I.

Once out of the car they walk over to the black and yellow tape in front of a crew drawing outline of a dead body next to it was a man dressed in a sheriff's uniform he seemed to be talking to a young girl the girls didn't look too happy.

"Don't worry im sure we will fix this soon." The sheriff consoled as he patted her on the shoulder. She nodded in response, she was crying.

"Sure…" she said through her heavy sniffles. She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"Should we talk to her." Sam saw the girl in distress he obviously thought she might have something to say due to the tears that ran helplessly down her face.

"Ok." Dean said as they began to walk towards the girl. The sheriff still by her side watched Sam and dean slowly make their way over.

"Can I do anything for you boys?" the sheriff looked them up and down. Due to their un-casual attire he knew that they were here on business.

"Well… we were kind of hoping we could speak with the young lady here." Sam gave him a smile to assure the girl next to the slightly baled man that everything was ok.

"Who are you first… judging by the get up you've got there I'd say you weren't just nosey?" The man put his hands on his hips and took off his hat.

"I'm federal agent Martin and this is my partner agent Latamer." Sam flashed his badge and then dean. They nodded as the officer scanned their IDs once he liked what he saw he began to speak again.

"Well as you know that there was a murder here yesterday." the sheriff spoke.

"Yeah we were informed at the office." Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as he let his arms flop by his side once again.

"Well this little lady here is the victim's daughter." The man gestured to the girl standing beside him. The girl stroked her arm she was still feeling sad.

"The names Jane, Jane Wilson." She looked tired her eyes black and her cheeks pale and her voice crackly.

"Hey I can see you're upset but we would just like to ask you a few routine questions, I hope that's ok?" dean smiled at the young girl and she smiled back. Oddly enough there was a connection.

"Sure but I don't feel comfortable talking about this here." She liked dean, he himself thought she was very attractive (nice rack) but he was taken.

"My partner would be happy to take you out but I…" dean trailed off hoping she would catch on to his obvious hints. If he wasn't going out with Castiel he would go for it.

"It's not a date god my dad has just died I don't think I could date this soon after. Purely business." She smiled as dean felt himself blush he was a bit embarrassed.

"Well in that case I would be happy to. Where should I meet you then?" dean said he felt like a fool for suggesting it but at least he did, he didn't want her putting moves on him.

"Well how about this address." She handed dean a slip of paper which he gently opened and skimmed. He folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

"Ok sounds like dinner." They shared glances before Sam coughed in the obvious 'I'm still here' or the 'shall we go' gesture.

"Oh well I think we should be getting back to the office now." Sam nudged dean's rib cage he clearly wanted to leave before things started to heat up between the looke looks in front of him.

"I guess so… Hey how about we meet for drinks before because you know how expensive the drinks are in the restaurants." Dean suggested he had completely ignored Sam.

"Ok sure there is a bar about three miles down called 'the king Rupert' shall we meet there?" she was happy all seemed forgotten when she was talking to dean.

"Sure." Sam had dean by the arm and was pulling him towards the car Sam was now frustrated.

"See you tonight." She shouted

Authors note: what is dean doing? What is going to happen on his date? Please review.


	4. New planns

Back at the motel Sam slams the door in frustration what did dean just do?

"What did you do that for dean?" Sam shouts he pinches the bridge of his nose then releases a big sigh. He threw up his arm in a 'what the hell' gesture then let them angrily flop back down to his sides.

"I don't know why I just did that…" dean didn't get why his brother was suddenly angry at him. After all he didn't quite understand.

"What about cas hu or have you forgotten about him." Sam was pissed and dean could see that but the fact dean didn't know what his intentions were when he made the arrangements was starting to make him freak out.

"I love cas with everything in me… it's just…" dean trailed off as he began to think about what he had just done and its effects on Castiel.

"What dean…?" Sam knew dean was starting to worry, which meant something was defiantly wrong.

"I don't know when I was talking to her it felt as if I wasn't in control of what I say because in my head I was thinking about Castiel but my mouth was saying something completely different… I don't know man." Dean had felt like he had betrayed his and Cas's bond but he also knew that it wasn't his fault.

"Maybe it wasn't your fault maybe we are dealing with something other than a spirit… I don't know a succubus or something." Sam suggested. He obviously believed his brother, dean would never cheat on Castiel he loved him too much.

"Sure I mean it fits maybe it's not a spirit the succubus is louring guys like me into a trap and forcing them to kill people that stand in their way." This all made sense there was no sign of sulphur or any EMF.

"Well then we need a way to kill it then." Sam said, but I had proved somewhat easier said than done.

"Well college boy crack open the laptop and let's get to work." Dean huffed as he threw himself onto the bed. "How about you do it and I take a nap." He casually removed his jeans and hoped into the bed.

"Sure why not like I don't do enough of the research anyway." Sam mocked as he wallowed in self pity. He opened the laptop and began to scour the internet.

In dean's dream, he dreamed all about the succubus and how when they went for dinner she put the moves on him and he couldn't do anything about it, stuck in his own mind. That after dinner he confronted her and she threw him up against a wall, then when he tried to kill her she then threw him on the bed and she removed his trousers and… dean awoke from his dazed state to rejoin the land of the living and to see what his billboard of a brother had found. In hope that his latest dream was only in fact a dream.

"Hey Sam find anything?" dean said as he rubbed his eyes vigorously until he could see again, the dream he had left his eyes sore and stingy.

"Well I found nothing but bobby on the other hand." Sam was cut off by dean.

"Bobby…the man knows everything." Dean was jealous of the old man I guess in his years he's worked every case out there. "Carry on."

"Thanks… um the only way to kill them is sliver knife to the heart and then remove the head then burry the body." Sam shuddered, with all the years of hunting things like that still grossed him out even to talk about.

"Eww well now we know how to kill it I guess I still have to go out with it then. Why is it always me…?" dean bashed his head against the table in an 'I give up' mood. As he arose to see Sam's head shaking in front of him.

"What you think it doesn't happen to me…? The wear wolf and the demon remember." Sam would to kill himself if he brought it up again.

"Oh I remember that but I have had my fair share too." Dean's spine tingled as he looked back on the past, the past was better to remain in the past.

"Well anyway… you will need to go on the dinner with her and I will be outside in case you need backup." Dean nodded before exciting the room and slipping his jeans back on, he had just realised that he was still in his under ware.

"Ok so I go there and have dinner with her… come on Sammy what about cas?" dean was still wondering what his angle would say but at the same time he felt guilty.

"Dean cas will understand it's for a case and nothing more." Sam mentioned before dean walked back into the room fully clothed. Toothbrush in hand and he began to brush his teeth.

"I know I just feel really guilty that's all." Dean mumbled between the frothy paste that dropped down his chin. He rushed to the bathroom to spit it out when cas appeared and grabbed him around the waist.

"Sam…" dean muttered he so hoped it wasn't.

"No dean it's me… I heard you calling my name so I thought that you needed me." Castiel whispered into dean's ear pulling him closer.

"I have something to tell you…" dean felt all so guilty he was scared of losing his angel but cas was more understanding.

"Anything dean… you may speak." Cas stopped talking then turned his focus to dean with immense focus.

"I need to go on this date… to get information from a suspect; I swear it's nothing more." Dean walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed next to Castiel who was still, staring at him.

"If it's nothing more than that then I approve you know if you ever need me all you need to do is pray." Castiel much to dean's surprise much more understanding then he thought.

"Thanks plus for being so naughty later you can spank me." Dean looked at Castiel in a devilish way which made Castiel hard. This pleased dean.

"As you wish… but I must once again go back to my post I was not meant to be down here in the first place. I apologise." Dean nodded as he pulled Castiel in for a passionate kiss. They didn't break for several minutes. Once broken they placed their heads on each other's smiling content with their love.

"I love you." Dean smiled he was still connected with his lover.

"I love you too." Castiel said before he pulled back making way for him to depart.

"I will miss you." Dean said the pain in his stomach was strong he didn't want his lover to leave.

"As will I." with that Castiel disappeared leaving dean alone in the bedroom wishing cas was still here.

Dean rejoined Sam once again as they continued to talk about how the evening was going to plan out.


	5. The Suductress

The house at the far end chapter 5

Dean dresses in his finest; jeans and a clean t-shirt. He ready to leave for his 'date' after all it couldn't be that bad, could it…?

"Dean are you sure about this?" Sam asked again just trying to make sure dean was making the right decision.

"Yeah… I mean if I don't go she's gona think somethin's up ya know… she's more likely to catch us, god I hate she demons they are always sly." Dean knew this from experience, well a classic example: Meg.

"Well good luck… Im once steep behind you." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder before whizzing him and his brother out of the door.

"Sam I trust you man don't screw up." Dean said raising his finger to his brother to his brother in a frustrated manor. Sam nodded as they both headed out to their separate cars.

"I got your back." Sam shouted buckling down. He revved the engine a few times hoping the rust bucket would actually run. After several attempts the car started, moving the gear stick and reversing out of the car park Sam followed dean.

Dean sped off down the road a few meters in front of Sam to be sure not to raise suspicion.

They were at the bar, dean got out of his car slamming the door whilst Sam remained firmly planted to his chair. He was reading yet again waiting on the beck and call of his brother.

Dean spotted the classic 87' jag xj6 parked closest to the entrance of the bar, it reminded him of how much he loved and missed his baby.

He entered the bar and looked around searching for his 'date'. He found her sitting at the front, she had saved him a seat and ordered him a beer and he was pleased.

He walked over and sat at his assigned seat next to the woman. He smiled and picked up the beer. She turned to face dean her eyes went a deep dark purple filled with emotion and lust. Dean had forgotten what he was there for.

She smiled back blinking her eyes before they turned back into the emerald gems they once were.

"Hey I ordered you a beer, I hope that's ok." She flipped her hair out of her face in a flirty way.

"Yeah…thanks." Dean liked a girl that wasn't afraid to have a beer with the men once and a while.

"I hope my outfit is ok I just threw it on." She pulled down her dress that had just covered her thighs, her breasts were cramped in between the lose fabric covering her chest. To be honest the outfit looked kinda slutty.

"Yeah it's…beautiful." Dean's eyes went to her breasts no matter what his eyes were glued to the flimsy sheet draped over her huge knockers.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" She took a sip of her beer and let out a massive burp making most of the heads turn and cheer her on. Dean was impressed.

"Wow subtle." Dean laughed he wasn't going to admit it but her burp could have put one of his to shame.

"Well that's me I can burp like a trucker. But I seem frail and weak right?" She ran her fingers through her hair and ruffled it slightly in a casual way.

"No kidding and you look pretty though to me and that was awesome!" Dean laughed which made Jane laugh.

After five hours at the bar neither had discussed the incident they were both having a good time. When the clock two the bar tender had to lock up.

"Guys I gotta close up shop." The man said grabbing the keys from the bowl on the counter in front of him.

"Really what time is it?" She was still getting over the episode of laughing that had just happened.

"Two o'clock little lady." The bar man gestured to the clock above the bar.

"My brother is probably worried. I think I should get back." Dean stood up and grabbed her coat, holding it up for her to slip into.

"Your brother? The one you're travelling with?" her and dean had been sharing stories and information about themselves for the last few hours.

"Yeah." Dean and Jane went off the door, dean held it open whilst they both excited the bar. "Sammy…he promised to meet me here." Dean noticed that Sam was nowhere to be seen. Surly he wouldn't leave…did he?

"Are you ok?" She asked while dean continued cursing to himself.

"Yeah my dick of a brother left." Dean sighed, he defiantly was not walking back that's for sure. He might call cas.

"Why don't you stay at mine for tonight and then go back tomorrow?" she offered as she reached inside her hand bag and pulled out her keys.

"No im sure I can call him but thanks." He wasn't going to some girls' house every time he went home with a girl he ended up having sex.

Jane pulled dean around to face her. Dean stared into her eyes as once again they went purple hypnotising him with her seductress charm.

"Ok…." Dean was under her spell once more his mind was a slave to the magic within the succubus.

They moved towards her car no coincidence that the 87' jag xj6 was hers. It was funny the amount they had in common, the love of classic cars, green vibrant eyes and music. It was freaky.

"Wow this is your car?" dean admired the jag once again taking in the chrome plates and the leather seats. This was a close second to his baby.

"Yeah why? Just because im a girl I can't have a classic car?" she smiled obviously proud of her car.

"No…it's just awesome." Dean was drooling not literally but in his mind he was slobbering all over the shiny car.

"I guess so...what car do you have then?" she asked as she slid into the driver's seat of her car dean stared at her. "What?" she was confused with the look dean was giving her.

"67' Chevy Impala." Dean said loud and proud of his car after all his car was his baby. It had sheltered him from all weather housed him from his father and from the cruel world outside of the windows and it had been with him where ever he went.

"It's just I…normally rive." Dean said sheepishly he was realising how silly he sounded, he just really wanted to drive the car.

"Well get over it my car my keys I drive buck'o you shotgun." She hit the ignition and they drove off.

At the house the key turned in the lock as it did the barking of a dog was heard. They stepped inside giggling like school girls. The trance dean was under was pretty deep.

"Well can I drive it tomorrow?" Dean was cut off by a firm answer from the woman linked at his arm.

"No ok…" She laughed so hard she thought she was going to pass out. It was like they were drunk.

"Ok but if your car isn't there in the morning then…." Dean couldn't finish his sentence, the woman formally attached to his right arm was now full on lip locking dean kissing him passionately.

His mind wondered to Castiel. His body shook as he began to realise what was going on, somehow by remembering cas the spell he was under broke away. He struggled to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"Now, now dean…I need to do this." She pushed him up against the wall with a hard slam it was so hard that blood dropped out of the side of his mouth.

"Why?" dean felt week against her mind field powers, he could barely move his body half paralyzed with shock.

"Because dean my time is up and it is you who needs to carry on the new generation." She slowly lifted dean's shirt letting her fingers drift up and down dean's wash board abs. once to the bottom of his stomach near his belt she slipped her fingers into the gap where the two meet, feeling dean's half hard erection.

She undid his belt with an angry tug ripping off the buckle in the process. She pulled dean's trousers down, dean had had enough. He pushed her out of the way before his trousers reached his thighs. But she fought back lifting him high above her head and resting him on the ceiling.

"Are you gona be a good boy?" She said as she crunched her hand into half a fist increasing the pain that shot through dean like lightning volts. He groaned in pain.

"Bite me…bitch." Dean mocked, the girl he talked to in the bar for hours turned out to be a demon rapist that hypnotises people.

"I intend to dean so are you gona behave or do I increase the pain?" She scrunched her fist harder than before making trickles of blood drip from dean's nose onto the brown unpromising floor below.

"I…I." he dropped with a heavy thud onto the floor caked in his own blood that was shed moments ago.

"We shall pick up where we left off." She continued to remove dean's clothes as dean watched in sheer horror he couldn't move or speak.

Once all of the clothes were removed he felt pressure at his penis, it was now fully erect, and the young woman sat comfortably on dean's stiff head. Dean groaned in pain and pleasure.

The woman thrust into dean continually for several minutes before dean felt his head grow two sizes bigger in the demons slick wet hole. He was about to cum. He couldn't he wouldn't let it.

"Dean… let it out." She moaned she felt her orgasm throw her as she leaked wet warm liquid that ran down dean's stomach.

Dean couldn't help it he came inside the girl and he was ready to kill himself. If only that once he had down so the thrusts slowed down to an eventual halt. Dean was grateful.

Their lips meet again in one hot moment. Then the worn out panting girl collapsed beside dean lying next to him in the messed up bed covers.

She let out a loud sigh and she turned to dust just like that everything she was, was ash. Dean however still couldn't move he felt too violated to do anything.

He was exhausted he wouldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes he had images horrible disturbing images that would scare even chucky. So he lay there in the silence still covered in the demons left over orgasm it burnt his very skin. He would never be the same.

Authors note: I can't believe I fucking wrote that I am preparing to kill myself. Gosh im so glad that this was only a short sex scene or I would have died, I'll save the extended ones for dean and Castiel. Let me know what you thought of it. XD I got the idea of the burp from me because im only 12 and I burp like a man and whenever I do so my friends cheer me on. Stay tuned to find out on what happens to dean. Mpreg in later chapters for sure.


	6. Lonley Tears Flood The Dam

The house at the far end chapter 6.

It was late the next day when dean decided to join the land of the living, it was round about half two well that's what the wall clock said.

Dean's eyes flung open in a sudden fright, his vision became clear as he looked around the room. Once sure that there was no immediate danger he started to get up.

His throat was dry and brittle, his head pounded as if a drunken rocker bashing every inch of his dozed head.

There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, it felt like he had been stabbed repeatedly. However there was a hint of emptiness.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way to the bathroom picking up his trousers, underwear and shirt off of the green carpet.

He leant over the sink running the tap for a few seconds before placing his hands under the icy water. Raising his hands cupped like and boat holding water, he splashed the cold water all over his face.

Grabbing a towel from the radiator behind him he wiped away all of the dripping water that hung off of his stubbly chin. He faced the mirror, he gasped at the pale man staring at him, was it him? It didn't look like it?

He was ghostly pale there was no colour in his cheeks there was no sparkle in his eyes, black sacks hang low from his dull eyes. The figure in the mirror wasn't him?

They say a mirror is the window to the soul, in dean's case it was true. Inside he felt lonely, sad, violated and sick mentally and physically. His soul was literally falling away from his heart and lungs, it was being ripped from his very chest and cut up with tears.

His eyes began to well, being alone was handy dean never liked showing much emotion. Now alone he could cry without being mocked. His fears could come alive.

A single tear strolled down his cheek which was followed by a second, they began to quicken tear after tear broken dreams flowed from his very mind. He was so hollow.

As he grew more and more saddened he let his mind wonder back to all of the times he was forced to hide the truth from even himself. He let it out, he groaned and sobbed.

He missed Castiel, he needed his love and compassion. He wanted to be cuddled and consoled to be told he wasn't alone. He wanted to be held close to smell his lover's sweet angelic sent to inhale it deep into his broken soul.

He wanted to scream out for his angel but no words could escape his lips no words could be formed, the time he needed to be taken care of he was alone. He had always been there for everyone else but never listened to himself and what his soul was screaming out.

The rears flowed down his drenched face like an endless waterfall all the pain he welled inside had flown out like a dam. He looked back on his fucked up child hood, not once did he cry when he was a child. He always sucked it up he had to be daddy's little soldier. His life was hell why would anyone choose to enter into it. Why was he cursed he was honest enough his life was fucked up, why do such things exist? Just to ruin his life just to make him wish he could die and end the suffering. To be with his loved family away from mass chaos and disaster.

He looked back on his mum and whatever memory he had left of her. Her blond free flowing hair, her beautiful emerald eyes, her plump pink lips, her graceful touch, and a voice sent from the havens that sung sweet melodies to him in his time of sorrow. The perfect example of an angel.

Angels… his mum told him that angels were watching over him, was she right? When he was a kid he dreamed of people with white fluffy wings that expanded to fill up rooms and halos that wrapped around their head like a crown. But he was deceived the whole concept of was a lie they were not holy and innocent they were warriors they kill. The harps never play and the beauty is lost.

Dean's eyes stung like he had been rubbing up against a rose. He remembered his brother and what he was like back then, the fact that dean was never a child, from the age of four he was already a well oiled machine that had to take care of little infant Sammy.

He remembered when his dad used to come home smelling of alcohol, he was beaten up and scared. Dean was scared he used to protect Sam, he would grab him and pull him under the bed and gently rock him in his arms until his dad would eventually pass out. Then only then it was safe. I was wicked of a toddler to have to hide from his dad normally dads were meant to be the best, they were meant to teach you how to ride a bike and to learn how to burp, to sit and watch the football every Sunday to wave you off to college to give you advice on everything about anything. But dean had none of that.

He would occasionally watch the football with him and Sammy, he would help his dad out on the car and they would have a laugh but what dean missed out on can never be. His dad was dead and he blamed himself. But he was a good son always loyal and always flowed orders no matter what they were. Dean didn't mind he never had those things and he was used to it after all you would never miss something if you never had it.

Sam! Oh shit it was half passed four and he was still at the house of death. He wiped his tears away with the towel and got dressed his brother must be worried. There you go again never thinking about himself but thinking about others. He wanted to leave, the place felt like it had boarders around it like he was a caged animal.

Once he was completely dressed he made a hasty exit for the door, looking back on the house one more time before he left and shut the door. The house in some ways represents a problem that once again dean will leave behind and shove it to the furthest part of his brain.

He began to walk up to the white picket fenced gate when he realised that his car wasn't parked in the drive way… oh shit… it all came back to him, he had left his car because he had too much to drink and that Sam was meant to pick him up but didn't… he threw his hands over his face as he sighed in frustration.

He was not walking that's for sure… he pulled out his cell and flipped it up in effort for it to turn on but however nothing the cell remained black nothing happened.

"Son of a bitch." Dean screamed at the phone in anger. What else could go wrong hu? "Cas… if you can hear me I need your help…" he was cut off by the all too familiar sound of wings that made his heart skip a beat.

"Dean you request my… you have been crying?" Castiel moved over to dean and scooped him up in his arms as he began to cradle the hunter backwards and forwards.

"Im ok really it's nothing." Dean lied, he felt happy in his lover's arms it made him not want to break it made all of his troubles seem like tiny ants from a bird's eye view.

"If there is something wrong I am hoping you would tell me." Castiel was a bit concerned he knew dean wasn't sharing with the whole group dean was his lover why would he hide things?

"Of course I love you cas." Dean inhaled his lover's sweet sent deeply so it danced in his nose and sang in his lungs.

"As do I. What was your original purpose of summoning me?" Castiel believe it or not was on a very tight schedule with something in heaven again.

"I was wondering if you could drop me off at the motel, my car is fuck knows and the motel is like fifty miles away." Dean held Castiel's hand in his as he began to swing it.

"As you wish dean but from when I drop you back I will have to leave." Castiel lifted their entwined finders and kissed the back of dean's hand like a proper gentlemen.

"Ok when will I see you again then?" dean remembered the promise that they made a few nights ago and dean for one wanted to keep that promise.

"Tonight. I still haven't forgotten, you were very naughty." Castiel winked at dean. "I love you dean." Castiel kissed dean passionately and ran his free hand through dean's hair.

"I love you too cas." They broke the kiss, they stared at each other for several seconds before Castiel raised his arm to read forehead. Tapping him lightly on the forehead there was a bright light as cas' power transported dean away. Dean missed him already.

Once dean opened his eyes he was back in the dingy motel, Sam was standing in front of him and boy was he angry. If he only knew. If he only knew.


	7. Dean! Pleas Wake Up!

The house at the far end chapter 7

Dean felt dizzy, whenever Castiel zapped him places he always felt nauseous after. Sam was still staring at him with open eyes.

Sam flung his arms around his brother pulling him close for a well needed hug. Dean patted Sam on the back willing for him to release.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick about you dean." Sam released his brother and dropped his arms to lie by his sides.

"Well Samantha I would be here at the motel if you hadn't left me, you know at the bar." Dean's dizziness finally left leaving him more comfortable.

"Dean you had your car." Sam threw back in defence.

"I was drinking, you said that you would have my back." Dean protested.

"I had to go I waited for you for hours I left at like midnight." Sam argued.

"Well my phone died this morning." Dean ran his hand through his hair.

"Well what happened to the girl then you obviously went with her." Sam changed the subject quickly, he was not in the mood to argue.

"Oh yeah I went to her house slept the night, when I woke up she was gone." Dean's brow started to sweat, hiding the truth from Sam was better than telling him.

"There is something you aren't telling me, I know there is." Sam looked into dean's eyes and there was no twinkle.

"It's nothing Sam." Dean wiped the sweat off of his forehead he was nervous.

"You look like shit dean something is up." Sam looked dean up and down; he noticed dean's slump and his pale face. He knew his brother better than his brother knew himself.

"Thanks…kick a man while he's down will ya' leave me alone." Dean shouted, the truth was too horrible to backwards. To even think about let alone telling his brother.

"No dean you're my brother would you drop it if it was me?" Sam knew what dean's weakness was… it was him.

"Of course not but im not dumping my shit on you. Ok. Don't you dare look at me like that." Sam stared at his brother with a 'what the fuck' look which dean didn't approve of.

"I don't believe this dean. Let me help you." Sam patted dean's shoulder, he looked into dean's eyes there was no way dean could resist his puppy eyes.

"Sam listen ok I don't feel so good so im gona go and take a nap. Ok." Dean rubbed his stomach with one hand and his head with the other. He suddenly went pale. He fell to the floor with a loud thud leaving Sam speech less.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he rushed to his brother's side, he lifted dean's head off of the ground and grabbed the pillow from the chair and slid it under dean's head.

"Wake up man. Im sorry for giving you shit. Please wake up." Sam pulled his brother onto his back with one huge pull. He trotted to the sofa, he flopped his still lifeless body onto the soft cushion settee.

He covered dean up with a blanket and prayed for Castiel, Castiel never showed Sam was frustrated all the angels were dicks in his mind.

GABE! Gabe what the hell! Why was he here? This was never good when ever Gabe showed up the rest of the angel crew was never too far behind.


	8. Perfect Example Of Heaven Ripped Away

The house at the far end chapter 8

Gabe? What the hell!

"Why are you here?" Sam stood protectively over his unconscious brother, aware of Gabe and dean's history with trying to kill each other.

"Because Sammy my boy… I don't appreciate you hounding my brother we have a lot to do you know." Gabe saw dean lying on the sofa and a smile arose.

"What's wrong with him now gees cant we leave you and your half whit brother alone for five seconds?" Gabe walked over to dean but Sam pushed him away before he got to close.

"I don't know your brother dropped him off, he stared to feel sick and then…" Sam gestured to dean's lifeless body.

"Well do you know what they were doing before he dropped him off?" Gabe himself didn't want to think about it, he was not a big fan of the dean and cas shipping.

"No but he looked like hell when he got here." Sam shuddered as he too though of his brother and cas.

"Well give it time my friend." Gabe turned from Sam obviously trying to make and exit.

"Where do you think you're going, can't you heal him?" Sam grabbed Gabe before he could leave holding him down by the shoulders.

"Am I suppose to do everything, look dean looks like crap he needs rest ok… but deano should be fine if he doesn't wake up soon then prey for me." Gabe looked at dean with close concentration as if he was scanning his brain.

"Well what am I meant to do?" Sam wasn't used to looking after his brother dean never needed help or looking after.

"Look after him make sure you don't try and wake him ok he looks exhausted." Gabe disappeared so fast it made Sam's head spin.

"Why are you guys so good at goodbyes gees." Angels were the worst for saying goodbye it was weird because most angels had no manners at all. Godly hu I guess not.

"Everything is going to be fine dean I promise." Sam whispered to his gracefully sleeping brother.

SUPERNATURAL

Two days later dean had still not woken and Sam was getting worried he should be awake.

"Dean come on get up man." Sam shook dean's body roughly but he didn't even move not even an eye twitch nothing.

"Well isn't this pleasant." Gabe said from the corner of the room. Sam didn't know how long he was standing there but he was glad he was there.

"He should be awake." Sam let go of his brother and stood up to face the angel now standing directly over him.

"Why should he? I agree he should be woken up now." Gabe rolled up he sleeve till it reached his elbow. Sam shot him an angry glare.

"What are you gona do first?" Sam grabbed Gabe's arm before he could get it anywhere near his brother.

"Im going to go inside dean's noggin and find out what's keeping him under." Gabe put it in its simplest form.

"Fine." Sam watched as Gabe put his hand on top of dean's forehead and rested it there. Gabe closed his eyes and began to search.

Dean's mind was dark at first but when he finally let Gabe in it turned into a beautiful ocean view at sunset, the clouds were high in the sky and the sun was at its last hour leaving the sky a purple and orange colour. It was beautiful the tide was back and dean was lying on a blanket next to Castiel. His neck was hidden deep in deep into Castiel's chest as they watched the sun and the waves crash to the shore. He almost didn't want to disturb this perfect scene it was the perfect example of heaven.

"Dean…" Gabe called quietly in hope he wouldn't disturb the tranquil scene.

"What the…?" dean turned around to see Gabe standing on the sand a few meters away. He had a smile that could light up a room, he looked generally happy.

"I hope you don't mind… I didn't want to break you away I promise." It was surprising dean looked as if he was happy Gabe was there too.

"No not at all, why are you here?" dean said still smiling away he spoke in a calm and gentle tone as if he was being surrounded with butterflies.

"Well im here to tell you it's time to come back. Im sorry." Gabe was feeling like a total jerk for breaking dean's dream, after all one so beautiful and precious.

"Really?" dean looked back on Castiel who was still lying on the blanket his heart suddenly sank in realisation this wasn't his world this was his mind.

"Im afraid so." Gabe felt sympathy towards dean why would he do this to dean he was happy here.

"I don't want to go back here im happy nothing but me and cas I want to stay here." Dean felt like bursting into tears he didn't want to leave this perfect world.

"I know." Gabe said in agreement he knew how dean loved this world better than his own.

"This is my heaven isn't it? I can't go back Gabe I can't do it the pain and suffering all washes away no weight I have to carry, no marathon I have to run its just me and cas the way it should be I want to have a normal life, I never had one even as a kid my life was worse than anything imaginable. Please Gabe cant you figure something else out? Back there….it was horrible the reason I look like 'shit' up there….I was raped by a demon." dean was crying now his sobs were getting louder.

"I can't dean we need you Sam needs you, when you die you will return I promise you will come back sooner than you think. I do feel for you deano I can't do anything to take away emotional pain that is all up to you," Gabe was feeling like a total ass he knew dean hated his life and he knew that this was the perfect place for him but it couldn't be done.

"I can't go back Gabe you understand please." Dean was on his knees begging he didn't want to go back to a place with so much pain and suffering.

"Dean…please I can't you know how hard this is for me seeing you happy and having to pull you away you know how much that breaks my heart?" Gabe couldn't help but well up this was the worse torture he had ever endured it was worse than death.

"I know I can't go back my life is hell literally my father wasn't there for me everything in my life is slipping away, my mum died then my dad forced us to hunt I had to look after Sam I was a grown up at six I've felt pain you only whiteness in horror movies and I keep it hidden from the world how I really feel I can't do it any more I just can't." Dean was blubbering Gabe was the only person in the world he told all of this to it was hard for him like pain.

"Dean…" Gabe started to cry he couldn't hold it back dean's life was hell he knew having witnessed most of it he knew. He hugged dean as they cried into each other it was a heartfelt moment one that neither would expect.

"Gabe please." Dean begged again hoping that his answer would have changed.

"Dean… I'll give you a year and then you can come back, this is not like one of Crowley's deals this is an angel deal, it's a lot more flexible. If at any time you want out you just say and that's it. is that a deal?" Gabe was still crying as was dean. They were very emotional and filled with pain.

"Ok…sounds like a deal. Thanks Gabe." Dean sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Anything I have said is classified…ok and I won't say anything about you crying." Dean was slightly happier now he had set a date. He wanted to stay but he would settle for coming back.

"I don't want you to tell anyone that angels can make deals, this is the first human to angel deal in thousads of years. Are you ready to go back?" Gabe said as he pulled away from dean.

"Sure…" dean trailed off, he looked once more at the beautiful scenery and smiled he glanced once more at cas. He took it all in and he was finally ready. As Gabe raised his hand to dean's head and his vision went white then black.

Dean awoke with a startle his eyes flung open and he was greeted by his younger brother who was standing over him protectively. Dean smiled as he looked back on his heaven knowing he would be back soon.

Authors note: cried my fucking eyes off. Seriously. I was listening to the piano cover of Linkin Park leave out all the rest. It was my muse for this chapter. Hope you review. Please. Gosh I thought this chapter was romantic sad and beautiful and plus who would of thought that Gabe and dean could get along. What do you think about the new twist gosh dean is going back to heaven wow. :'( hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.


	9. What happened?

The house at the far end chapter 9

Dean looked around the room he wanted to be anywhere but where he stood right there, in front of Sam's surprised eyes big and bold like that of an eye eye .

Why was Sam staring at him like that what was up how long had he been out? These were all valued questions he was going to ask as soon as he regained his voice.

Dean coughed to clear his throat but minimal sound came. He really wanted to ask Sam some questions but could his throat handle the strain?

"Sammy…what happened?" dean said forcing the little sound that escaped his throat to get a little louder. His voice was quiet and sheepish.

"Well dean you fainted…" Sam trailed off leaving dean wanting to ask more questions.

"How long?" dean stuttered his voice still slightly irregular but not as much as before and for that he was grateful. He could use a glass of water.

"Three days… cas zapped you here, you said you didn't feel too good and you looked like well crap and you, you know fainted." Dean didn't look much different except he had less bags on his bags if that made sense.

"Really? I don't remember anything from when I was at that girls house…Jane that's it Jane I don't remember anything since then." Dean was confused why couldn't he remember anything? He knew that he was under but for this long?

"Well do you remember anything else?" Sam wanted info because if that demon was still out there he needed to hunt it.

"No… wait there was one thing um she controlled me I mean at the bar and then when she wanted me to come home with her." Dean started to remember things but it was only things that happened at the bar.

"What happened at the bar?" Sam asked if he could get some more info it would be handy, no one screws with his brother and gets away with it that's for sure.

"She had these eyes…" dean was trailing off even the thought of her eyes was making him sleepy he could feel it working.

"Dean!" Sam snapped trying to get him to come to the last thing he wanted was for dean to get hypnotised again there would be no telling what he could do.

"Oh… right her eyes where purple… I know I thought most demons had black eyes well apart from that dick that we will never mention." dean got a headache from even thinking about Azazel, the bastard.

"Well we have seen worse. I don't get it why lour you to her house for her only to let you go?" Sam was puzzled whenever he or dean were kidnapped the kidnappers always held them there and tried to kill them for some unknown reason. Why would she just let him go?

"I don't know man it seems strange to me no demon has ever thought twice before keeping me hostage and trying to torture me. But females were always the worst at this but ruby was an exception. I'll give you that." Dean was repulsed by ruby but he had to give her props she was top of her game when it came to torture.

"I guess but now what we have no leads on where she is and now we have noting on her?" Sam threw his hands up in the air maybe it was time to call bobby.

"I know where she lives." Dean said all perky he was the one with the lead this time instead of his college brother.

"We should scoop it out see if there is anything we need." Sam was relieved that he didn't need to bring bobby into this as well they weren't totally useless.

"I need a shower dude I stink. And while im in the shower I could do with some breakfast or dinner I don't know man just get me some grub." Dean's stomach rumbled he hadn't eaten in three days it had just sunk in.

"Sure just you shower you stink gees." Sam pretended to smell the air around his brother and he continued to make stupid faces as if he was three. While dean carried on laughing at his brother, he walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take his shower.

Authors note: hey guys hoped you like the new chapter sorry its short but my muse was pissing me off so I decided to just write a shorter chapter. Anyway was kinda depressed because I had watched the boy in striped pj's for the first time and god did I cry in the middle of the classroom as well. Anyway awaiting your reviews. Can't wait to hear your views.


	10. Too Many Memories

The house at the far end chapter 9

Dean looked around the room he wanted to be anywhere but where he stood right there, in front of Sam's surprised eyes big and bold like that of an eye eye .

Why was Sam staring at him like that what was up how long had he been out? These were all valued questions he was going to ask as soon as he regained his voice.

Dean coughed to clear his throat but minimal sound came. He really wanted to ask Sam some questions but could his throat handle the strain?

"Sammy…what happened?" dean said forcing the little sound that escaped his throat to get a little louder. His voice was quiet and sheepish.

"Well dean you fainted…" Sam trailed off leaving dean wanting to ask more questions.

"How long?" dean stuttered his voice still slightly irregular but not as much as before and for that he was grateful. He could use a glass of water.

"Three days… cas zapped you here, you said you didn't feel too good and you looked like well crap and you, you know fainted." Dean didn't look much different except he had less bags on his bags if that made sense.

"Really? I don't remember anything from when I was at that girls house…Jane that's it Jane I don't remember anything since then." Dean was confused why couldn't he remember anything? He knew that he was under but for this long?

"Well do you remember anything else?" Sam wanted info because if that demon was still out there he needed to hunt it.

"No… wait there was one thing um she controlled me I mean at the bar and then when she wanted me to come home with her." Dean started to remember things but it was only things that happened at the bar.

"What happened at the bar?" Sam asked if he could get some more info it would be handy, no one screws with his brother and gets away with it that's for sure.

"She had these eyes…" dean was trailing off even the thought of her eyes was making him sleepy he could feel it working.

"Dean!" Sam snapped trying to get him to come to the last thing he wanted was for dean to get hypnotised again there would be no telling what he could do.

"Oh… right her eyes where purple… I know I thought most demons had black eyes well apart from that dick that we will never mention." dean got a headache from even thinking about Azazel, the bastard.

"Well we have seen worse. I don't get it why lour you to her house for her only to let you go?" Sam was puzzled whenever he or dean were kidnapped the kidnappers always held them there and tried to kill them for some unknown reason. Why would she just let him go?

"I don't know man it seems strange to me no demon has ever thought twice before keeping me hostage and trying to torture me. But females were always the worst at this but ruby was an exception. I'll give you that." Dean was repulsed by ruby but he had to give her props she was top of her game when it came to torture.

"I guess but now what we have no leads on where she is and now we have noting on her?" Sam threw his hands up in the air maybe it was time to call bobby.

"I know where she lives." Dean said all perky he was the one with the lead this time instead of his college brother.

"We should scoop it out see if there is anything we need." Sam was relieved that he didn't need to bring bobby into this as well they weren't totally useless.

"I need a shower dude I stink. And while im in the shower I could do with some breakfast or dinner I don't know man just get me some grub." Dean's stomach rumbled he hadn't eaten in three days it had just sunk in.

"Sure just you shower you stink gees." Sam pretended to smell the air around his brother and he continued to make stupid faces as if he was three. While dean carried on laughing at his brother, he walked into the bathroom and proceeded to take his shower.

Authors note: hey guys hoped you like the new chapter sorry its short but my muse was pissing me off so I decided to just write a shorter chapter. Anyway was kinda depressed because I had watched the boy in striped pj's for the first time and god did I cry in the middle of the classroom as well. Anyway awaiting your reviews. Can't wait to hear your views.


	11. Fresh Start

Sam had chosen not to call the angels again due to the fact that he didn't want to get Castiel involved. It wasn't right of Sam to keep it from dean's other half but Castiel was too over protective.

Two months had passed and Sam was on edge he was on breaking point, he had tried everything called every contact in the book but nothing dean had slipped into a magical coma it was time to get the big guns involved.

"Cas please I need you its dean he's sick please cas." Sam knelt down next to dean hoping Castiel would appear. And he did with a white flash Castiel stood standing behind Sam. Sam jumped the all of a sudden appearance was still frightening he would have to get used to it.

"I know I saw… the day it happened I came to see dean we had an arrangement and I saw him. He looked like he needed his rest so I left. However I had no idea that he was still comatose." Castiel hung his head. He knew that dean would need him but he had failed to check up on him.

"Dude it's ok you didn't know I mean how could you… but it's been two months and he is still you know asleep I have tried everything but nothing has changed." Sam laid his head in his hands he had felt like he had failed his brother. He felt useless.

"I know I feel resentment towards myself I could have prevented it or I could have stopped it going this far. For that I am sorry." Castiel lifted his head to look Sam in the eyes his bright blue eyes deep and full of sorrow.

"Can you do anything? Please." Sam knew that if all else had failed nothing beats the power of an angel. But if cas could no nothing he would keep trying.

"I should be able to… but first I want to know how this happened." Sam's hear began to beat faster could he really tell Castiel about what happened?

"Well…well…he fainted again. We were at this demons house because we were hunting it and dean… was there earlier. So I decided to take dean along to the house." Sam really didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Why was dean there in the first place?" Castiel was worried he knew dean shouldn't be there alone at night.

"Because well the woman wanted dean to go out with her for information like you know and well and he remembered where she lived as you know. And well she turned out to be our demon like we expected and when we went to scope out the house dean remembered things… and well he overloaded I guess." Sam felt like he could feel the angel's heart sink.

"Well I guess I should bring him back see what he has to say maybe there is more to it." Castiel made his way over to dean. He gently kissed his forehead before raising his arm to dean's forehead and gently tapped the centre with his two fingers.

Dean's eyes fluttered like two butterflies as he began to wake. Dean sat bolt upright in shock there was an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stared at cas for a few second before exchanging glances with his brother.

"Sam…" dean trailed off he suddenly remembered what Sam had said to him while he was unconscious. What was he suppose to say?

"Dean welcome back buddy." Sam patted dean on the shoulder he kinda hoped dean hadn't hear his in the car he wasn't regretting it but he knew it would be awkward.

"Cas what…?" dean felt the familiar burn in his throat his speech was limited. Dean could think of a thousand and one things to say but couldn't.

"Dean im sorry… I could have stopped this." Dean looked confused how long was he out and what had he missed?

"Why… Cas what happened." Dean coughed as he regained his voice sure it still hurt but not as much.

"I'll get you a drink." Sam said as he dashed over to the sink and poured his brother a nice cold drink. Before running it back to him.

"Thanks but that still doesn't answer my question." Dean took a sip before reaching out for the table it proved to be quite painful. Cas reached out and pulled the glass from dean putting it on the table for him.

"I guess you're sore. You fell. I guess by now you fainted again. I should have never taken you back dean it's my fault im sorry." Sam felt completely responsible after all he was the one who pressured dean into spilling.

"This isn't your fault after all you were only trying to help I need to open up more." Dean nodded as Sam went red he knew dean knew.

"You hear dean…?" Sam was embarrassed but venting to dean was the right thing to do now hopefully he will make the change after all he was his brother.

"Yeah I did and your right Sammy but I feel better I mean this doesn't seem like a big deal anymore." Dean smiled he didn't fake a smile he felt generally happy.

"Come on dean don't you realise how serious this is?" Sam was frustrated why was his brother happy? What happened?

"Sammy my boy don't you understand?" Sam shook his head. "Well I don't know why but I feel happy and best of all she is dead so we don't need to hunt her down." Dean was well he looked well and he sure did feel well.

"Cas did you break his brain when you pulled him out?" Sam shot a glare at Castiel but his bright blue eyes were innocent there was no way he would hurt dean not intentionally anyway

"I was taking extra precautions so I would not 'break' his brain." Castiel put it bluntly. The joke was not amusing to him frankly he didn't get human comedy.

"Ha, ha guys I don't know what it is but I feel fresh like a new start. God I need a shower after two months I must… why don't I stink?" dean caught a whiff of the fresh sent that lingered from his body.

"Well I kind of bathed you." Sam looked embarrassed but what could he do let his brother smell.

"Sam man that's not right I mean dude im your brother its kind of creepy." Dean was shocked his brother bathed him, Sam saw dean naked that was just sick.

"Well you would do it for me." Sam defended Sam sat down on one of the lumpy motel seats as he felt his cheeks start heating up.

"Yeah… no… im not some pedo nurse who gives sponge baths to old people. But if I remember right cas I owe you." dean cocked up a grin that was dirty on so many levels.

"That you dean, that you do." Castiel got dean's hint as he leaned forward and kissed dean passionately as he picked up dean and hauled him off to the bedroom.

"I guess we are finished discussing this then." Sam grabbed his coat and left there was no way he was staying in there while his brother had sex that was so awkward on so many levels.

"By Sam!" dean and Castiel called back but then they quickly went back to what they were doing. All they cared about right now was being close. Like Castiel promised. It was a good thing Sam left because now they can get it on…


	12. Heat Of The Moment

The house at the far end chapter 12

Dean and Castiel were interlocked by the fingers, Castiel leading dean to the bed ready to pound his ass. Castiel removed his coat and flung it across the room while dean sat and watch while Castiel stripped for him.

Castiel removed each piece of clothing slowly starting with the shirt; he unbuttoned it one by one. Next were the trousers he unzipped them with caution as his erection poked out between the gap. He let his pants fall to the floor.

Dean was hot he had felt like rubbing himself off, the sight of his lover was over powering. He sat there staring at his angel as he stripped down to raw nakedness. He was hard. He tried ripping off his own clothes in frantic eagerness.

Castiel denied his request. "Dean I will get to you in a minute after all you were naughty and deserve to be punished you shall wait." Castiel knew how much his lover was needing. They last had sex just over two months ago and boy were they feeling it.

"Cas… I need you…" dean couldn't control himself he needed Castiel deep…deep…deep inside him. Pounding leaking it was all too much.

"Dean I know…I will start on you now." Castiel moved slowly towards dean who was willing and waiting. He knelt at the foot of the bed as he proceeded to unzip dean's jeans. He did so pulling down his underwear too. Castiel kissed dean's hard on as he moved up and down kissing and caressing it.

Dean moaned in pleasure as Castiel licked the tip of dean's penis. Castiel stroked dean's cock until satisfied. He wrapped his mouth around dean's cock as he sucked it harder than ever. Moving and licking everywhere.

"Cas please." Dean couldn't string a sentence together he was moaning so much the pleasant feeling grew even stronger they hadn't even had sex yet and dean was almost there.

"As you wish dean." Castiel removed his mouth from around dean's cock with one lick to the head at which dean purred at. He kissed dean on his way to the night stand where there he grabbed the lube.

Castiel was ready now it was on to dean. He clambered onto the bed kneeling next to dean's waiting hole. He put his fingers into the lube swirling it around before pulling his finger out. The smell of sweet cherry filled the room.

Dean was stretched out and waiting for cas to make his entrance. Castiel lifted his finger towards dean's ass. Dean could feel the slicked p finger gently rest on his ring which made his shudder

"Cas don't make me beg…" dean protested, he was almost at climax and they hadn't started yet. Castiel thrust a finger into dean.

"Son of a bitch!" dean yelped the feeling was all too familiar but as usual the feeling would pass.

"Dean are you ok?" Castiel pulled his finger out in shock. Had he done something wrong?

"Yeah…im ok. Cas please I need you in me… Castiel please." Dean was at begging point why was Castiel taking his sweet time about it?

"So needy dean…" Castiel vigorously pumped his finger into dean's ass several more times making dean grunt. He finally felt dean was ready, he himself was ready.

Castiel slid gracefully into dean's slicked hole which caught dean's breath. Castiel had always had a big penis. The angel forwarded scooting further into dean. At a comfortable distance he began.

In, out, in, out Castiel was like a machine on heat, dean could feel his head expand ever so slightly he knew what was coming. He began to sweat as Castiel's thrusts became harder and harder.

"Cas!" dean shouted in pleasure he couldn't help but scream his angel's name. he began to leak pre-cum. He was getting closer and closer each thrust.

"That's it scream my name, come on dean say it." Castiel teased dean could feel himself almost there one more thrust and he was done.

"Castiel!" dean shouted as he finally released leaking white cum onto his hand. He needed that. And so did cas as he flashed a cocky grin. Who knew angels would be so… dirty.

"That's it baby cum for me cum." Castiel too felt the need. Dean felt Castiel's penis grow as his head started to fatten. This was it Castiel was going to cum.

Dean rubbed his cock faster the need to be fucked was strong and dean had to do more he needed more. Castiel was eager. Dean felt the need bubbling up again.

"Dean it feels good? Me fucking you?" Castiel knew he was getting dean harder and harder he loved teasing dean he felt horny over doing it.

"Yeah…" dean nodded his head he was to focused on either end of his body to take in what cas was saying. His hand was still running his dick like a treadmill. Leaking streams of pre-cum.

"Im gona cum dean.." Castiel felt the need to explode it was over powering everything. He began to pump harder and harder into dean sliding all the way into dean's greedy hole.

"I need to feel you inside me cas I need your cum." Dean begged he needed to feel Castiel's essence to taste it. To bathe in it, to drown in it.

"Oh dean." Castiel released leaking cum into dean letting it swim and coat his organs his insides.

"That's it." dean moaned he felt his lover's juice cover his muscles. The left over cum dribbled out, ran down his legs and onto the bed spread below.

"I know you need to dean." Castiel knew oh did he know dean was about to release. It was driving him and dean insane. The hunger.

"Ohh…" dean shivered as he felt the erg to joof. His hands were covered in the white stuff. It was like a layer of snow. Like a blank canvas.

"Fuck yeah… fuck yeah." Dean moaned again and again he was gona… he was gona…cum. In sticky shoots he came. Castiel watched from behind dean's shoulder. He bit into dean's neck sucking and nibbling.

"You want my bite." Castiel continued to suck like a leach he had no intention of slowing. Drool running from the corners of his mouth.

"Cas I can't." At that moment dean's arms went limp as he collapsed onto the bed with a thud. He was too weak to pull himself up.

"Dean. Are you ok do you want to stop?" Castiel was concerned dean had never done this before. Was it his fault? Did he hurt dean?

"Cas it hurts." Dean whimpered he felt a sting in his ass and a blinding pain in his stomach which was followed by nausea. He couldn't survive any more.

"Im sorry dean did I hurt you?" Castiel pulled out. He gently picked dean up and began to cradle him in his arms. He rocked him gently.

"No I just couldn't hold on im sorry." Dean felt the erg to cry. He was not turning into a chick and if he was defiantly not the kind who cries after sex.

"Don't be sorry dean I should have known you'd be weak after the coma. We should have taken things easy I am truly sorry." Castiel always stooped low enough to blame himself no matter what.

"Cas don't be ridiculous im just not feeling to hot right now. Can we just sleep? Maybe cuddle." Dean needed to be held right now he felt ill and tired.

"You always saes to amaze me dean no matter what I do you are so forgiving. I love you." Castiel lied dean down as he wrapped them both in the blanket.

"I love you too cas." Dean snuggled into Castiel's chest as he gently drifted off. Castiel not needing to sleep watched over dean until he was due to wake. He was thinking about the future.

What was in store for him and dean? A house? A child? Marriage? Castiel wanted all of those things with dean. He could picture dean pushing their little girl on the swings, he could picture walking down the aisle to meet dean at the other end, he could picture going through adoption and looking for the right child and once they found her they knew. Castiel wanted to have a regular life with dean. No hunting just white picket fences and Sunday barbeques. Graduation, happy and sad parent moments being proud watching them grow into magnificent people. Growing old and sitting by the fire as dozens of grand kids surround them. This was all he thought about all night long…

Authors note: hope you like it I fucking did XD I told you the destiel ones were longer. Well they would be if dean wasn't…you know pregnant. In the next chapter I think Castiel will do something about his plans for the future. All I can reveal now is that dean looks awesome in a tux. Hope that gives you a big clue. So review your comments and suggestions please im dying to hear them or read them… whatever. Will be uploading a lot after Friday I have two weeks of HELL YA FOOLS! EASTER HALF TERM!


	13. Toast? What's Toast?

The sun peeked in through the crisp lavender swerve printed curtains. The smell of the sharp winter was dawning as the quick chill cold, Dean snuggled into Castiel as he fed on his warmth.

Dean was surprised to see Castiel still at his side, most mornings Dean would wake up and to an empty bed. But today was different he wasn't alone.

He began to feel Castiel move from under him just slight movements at first then they became apparent. Castiel was finally awake. Any longer Dean's eyes would have fallen off, one can only gaze upon such beauty for so long.

"Dean…" Castiel stirred as he turned to face Dean he could barley open his eyes but he made an effort.

"Wow for someone who doesn't need to sleep you sure sleep a lot… how about we go and make breakfast im starving." Dean kissed Castiel's forehead gently.

"Sure Dean give me a second to gather my thoughts." Castiel felt groggy and tired angels didn't need to sleep but when cas' slept he slept.

"Ok well what do you fancy?" Dean dumbly said still knowing that cas doesn't eat. force of habit.

"I will make breakfast." Castiel offered totally oblivious, he had never cooked ever…ever.

"Dude you cook?" Dean was surprised cooking doesn't seem much like Castiel's thing. Slaying demons with a touch yes but frying an egg…not so much.

"No I have never had occasion, maybe you could teach me." Castiel knew Dean was much into food so why not if Dean was 'it' he would have to learn.

"Sure but I don't take kindly to slackers you will learn how to make toast. Like that. Come on big fella' lets go." He pulled Castiel by the dressing gown sleeve and dragged him across the hall to the kitchen.

"Sam." Castiel nodded.

"Cas." Sam didn't ask what they were up to he just simply gave a nod in return. Castiel smiled.

"Dean I don't see why I can't use my powers to make you something." After all it was easier that way.

"No one day you might not have your powers and I might ask you for a sandwich then what are you gona do hu?" Dean bent down to flip the switch of the toaster on.

"Ok what is that?" Castiel felt very pathetic after millions of years he didn't even know what a toaster is.

"This is a toaster you put this in… this is bread… it goes into the two slots here and then you pull down this leaver. Ok? With me so far?" Dean felt like a teacher to a fifth grader.

"Yes can I say one thing Dean? You are very hot when you're in control." Castiel gave Dean a dirty look.

"Well cas…." Dean couldn't help but smile a cocky smile. "We have work to do so focus a little less on me and more on the toaster." Dean snapped out of the staring contest that Castiel was always so brilliant at.

"Ok teacher you may teach." Castiel added before fully focusing on the objective at hand.

"Well there are these little dials at the bottom right here you need to turn it to set level four and when the toast is done it will pop up. Then you would grab a plate and a knife, the butter and the spread. After you remove the toast from the toaster you know after its popped up, you put it on the plate then grab the knife and putt butter on it. Like so. Ok then do the same with the spread. Then you eat it." Dean felt like he had been speaking for ages boy was it a mouth full.

"Ok I got it you go and sit down and I'll make you toast." Castiel shooed Dean out of the kitchen whilst he stared with immense concentration figuring out what everything did.

"You won't have to do this every morning we normally go out for breakfast." Dean shouted back, this somehow gave Castiel a vote of confidence.

"Any minute now Dean." Castiel peered into the living room. Dean nodded before turning to face Sam.

"So how was your night?" Dean said from beyond Sam's paper.

"Ok I guess I just had to get out of the house you know it's a bit awkward hearing 'that'…." He flopped his paper down onto the small table which was coated in coffee rings.

"I understand but you will have to get used to it, me and cas are getting pretty serious." dean admitted, he and cas were becoming more of a 'couple' everyday.

"You ready Dean? I put marmite on in." Castiel handed the plate to Dean who put it on the table in front of him. The toast was cut into four equal triangles that were stacked up into layers of four.

"Thanks cas looks pretty good." Dean picked up one of the slabs of toast and began to eat. All the while Castiel stared at Dean, with any more force it would have burnt a hole in the side of his head.

"Well?" Castiel was proud of his achievement his first attempt at cooking had obviously gone well.

"Well… cas you make the best toast ever. Next lesson we will learn how to make pancakes." Dean was on his second piece of toast when the searing sick feeling hit.

"Dean you look a bit green you ok there?" Sam noticed his brother went a ghostly shade of white.

"Dean…" Dean dropped the toast and made a hasty exit for the bathroom. Castiel ran after him.

Dean began to wrench into the toilet.

"I guess my toast made you sick, im sorry Dean." Castiel yet again felt guilty.

"No cas its not you I've just been feeling ill like last night im fine your toast was lovely." Dean reassured Castiel but nay Castiel was still worried. His toast made Dean sick.

"Dean I still believe that I did this I should have just done it properly." Castiel said, as always the angel way of cooking would have not done this.

"Damn it cas you can't get sick from toast not even you could do that come on don't beat yourself up about it." Dean continued to spill his guts into the toilet.

"Ok can I come in?" Castiel wanted to be with Dean to comfort him.

"Trust me you don't want to see this." Dean once again threw up yellow bile, not having eaten much lately there was little in his stomach.

"I don't care Dean im coming in." Castiel daren't knock he just disappeared into the room in front of him.

Dean looked up from the toilet to see the figure standing beside him. Castiel began to rub circles into his back making the feeling to puke increase.

"Cas." Dean let out from the repeated times that various fluids escaped his mouth.

"Dean it will help get it all out." Castiel continued to pub his back. He knelt down beside Dean in aid.

"Man this is crap, I hate being ill I hope im not getting something." Dean rested one arm on the toilet seat as the hand attached began playing with his hair.

"Well if you are im here to protect you and make you better." Castiel lifted Dean's head up. He grabbed some tissue and wiped Dean's mouth.

"Thanks cas." Dean sat there as he watched Castiel give him a hand up.

"Dean I love you there is nothing I wouldn't do." Castiel said his tone loving but serious there was no room for lies of doubts he was dead sure.

"I know, I would do the same for you." Dean and Castiel proceeded to the bedroom where there Castiel wrapped Dean in a blanket and held him tight straight through the day, aiding him and comforting him any way he could.

Authors note: sorry I couldn't come up with a chapter with the engagement in but don't worry im coming to it. My chapters will get 10x more exciting and happy. I just wanted to kick off the Mpreg otherwise you guys might lose interest. Hope you love it. Review please… please I love getting reviews from the amazing people out there!


	14. Bearer Of Bad News

Three days had passed since the first time Dean had began to feel ill and everyone was worried except from Dean he was knocking it off as a bug but Sam and Castiel had different ideas.

They were all sitting in the small motel living room, Dean hadn't wanted to travel so they found a case that was closer to the motel. Their new motel was not far from the one they had left. Whenever Dean went into the car and they started to drive he began to get nauseas.

"Dean do you want anything to eat?" Sam get from his seat and headed to the kitchen. "Im making sandwiches." Sam offered but the way Dean had been feeling these past few days he hadn't been eating all that much, and when he did it didn't stay down for long.

"Thanks Sam but no I can't." Dean yawned on top of everything else he was tired all the time instead of getting up at half nine he got up at half twelve. He looked really pale due to the sickness and the exhaustion.

"Dude have you thought about going to see some one? This doesn't seem like a bug." Sam truly was worried, even after he had that little talk Dean wasn't opening up as much as Sam would like him to.

"Im fine I'll get cas to check me out later im not going to a hospital for a bug Sammy im a grown man ok little degrading." Dean didn't want to admit it but he was lying to himself he knew it wasn't the flu. But what was it?

"Ok Dean whatever you say…are you sure about that sandwich it will build your strength?" Sam needed to get some food down his brother at any cost surly this would blow over soon.

"Im ok Sam really I don't feel sick anymore just a bit tired once cas gets back I will get checked." Dean turned the TV back on and began to flip through the channels. His far-out TV show was bound to be on.

"Doctor sexy really dude…" Sam scoffed he knew about Dean's secret hobby, he had taken a peculiar liking to Doctor Sexy MD one of the many things Dean picked up whilst travelling not one of his best ones though.

"Shut is Sam… go back to reading." Dean snapped. He realised what he had just said and was going to apologise. "It's just you have your thing and I have mine ok." Dean faced the TV again while Sam sighed.

"Ok whatever." Sam did as he was told, he started to read again. Every few minutes he would check what was happening on TV he wasn't going to say this to Dean after the shit he gave him about it but he took somewhat of a linking to the 'sexy' program. He can safely say that Scrubs is far better though.

Knock, knock

The door repeatedly knocked, Sam was glaring at Dean who sat not two inches from the door but he remained seated. Sam gave up, he marched to the door. Dean couldn't help but giggle.

"Who…Bobby." Sam was shocked to see the bearded hunter again it had been months without contact. How did he find them? He's bobby he could find a needle in a hay stack.

"Well don't look so shocked boy are you gona let me in or what?" bobby hissed, Sam snapped out of his surprised daze and opened the door.

"We meant to call you but…" Sam was interrupted rudely by bobby.

"Spear me the excuses Sam. Where is Dean?" bobby could always read Sam like a book he couldn't get away with jack diddley squat. Dean however was snuggled up on the sofa.

"Right… he's here. Why?" why did bobby need Dean? What had Dean done now?

"Bobby." Dean said nodding quickly before returning back to his

TV show.

"Dean you look like crap." Bobby noticed Dean snuggling on the couch he looked tired with dark rings around his eyes.

"Gee thanks." There was no denying Dean looked like he hadn't slept in a year but Dean didn't feel that bad.

"Boy turn that damn thing off and listen to me." Dean sighed and he hit the off button on the remote. The TV made a zip sound as all the voices stopped.

"Ok you have my fullest. What's up bobby?" Dean's face went serious there is no way bobby would drive ten hours just to stop by. What was so important that he had to miss Dr sexy?

"There has been some talk about you Dean about you and Castiel." Bobby didn't know how to put it the words didn't come to him this was awkward and the tension between the two men increased.

"Like what bobby?" Dean was scared bobby was never stumped for words he always had something to say about everything it would either be a snide sarcastic remark or cold hard fact.

"Well there is talk of you two getting serious and heaven and hell don't really agree if you know what I mean…" Dean shook his head he couldn't place what bobby was getting at.

"The angels believe that their little bro shouldn't be mixin' with a human and the demons well they are ruled by Lucifer and he doesn't really think much of us now does he so… now do you get it.?" bobby hated to be the bearer of bad news especially because he knew how close Dean and Castiel are.

"Bobby what am I suppose to do about that im not leaving Castiel and he sure aint leaving me so what are we gona do?" Dean was overwhelmed with feelings his mind had a thousand and one ideas but none seem to help the matter at hand.

"Marriage…the angels think you are gona ditch poor cas and leave him a mess so to me that seems like the best idea." Dean wasn't sure if he was ready he knew he and cas were goin places but never this far this quick.

"Im not ready for marriage bobby and I don't think cas is up to it either." Dean wanted to get married but he wasn't sure if Castiel did after all they had never discussed the future.

"Well I guess you should talk to your angel buddy and see what he makes of it." bobby was only doing what he thought well and bobby usually was right.

"I guess so well how long you in town for?" Dean was desperate to change the subject after all this was really private and none of anyone else's business.

"Oh only till tomorrow this was only a drop in. Im sorry I couldn't lighten your mood I can see you're not up to your usual perky self." Bobby was not intending to be the one bringing the mood down but Dean deeded to know.

"Yeah well it's not your fault I needed to know thanks man." Dean was more depressed than ever there was only one way for him and cas to be together and he wasn't sure he could do it.

Dean had always imagined when he thought of the future, he always thought of him and Castiel sitting by the fire snuggling he always thought of a house with a red roof and a big brown door. He always thought of how nervous he would be on his big day how he would look down the aisle to see Castiel standing at the front smiling. He always thought of kids three to be exact two boys and a girl, he would train the girl to be able to kick her brother's asses. To watch Castiel walk thought the door at five and Dean would be making dinner and Castiel would say 'honey im home'. But that was really just a fantasy really he knew he would never be Jo regular with the white picket fence but all he wanted was a normal relationship. Is it that hard to ask?

Authors note: there the idea of a wedding. Next chapter they find out Dean's pregnant and well Castiel proposes. And that is where the happiness starts I promise. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I will be updating a lot I have two weeks off. YAY YAY YAY! Anyway review your thoughts and ideas I will take them into account. I love to get reviews so please please review.


	15. Planns Of All Natures

Dean was dreading the conversation that was about to take place, he and Castiel were sitting in the living room staring at each other in silence it grew ire.

They had been sitting there for a matter of five minutes they both knew what was about to be said but neither knew they knew. How were they going to bring up the conversation?

"Dean…we need to talk." Castiel's face looked worried but serious Dean picked up on the angel's fear it struck him too.

"Yeah I think we do…" Dean stood up and sat next to Castiel on the two seated couch. He grasped Castiel's hand tightly and paused.

"Dean I had some very unpleasant news told to me this morning and I fear that it might be too much for you to take." Castiel was taking into account Dean's feeling as the young man wasn't in his element today.

"Cas I know I was told…" Dean wanted Castiel to know to stop the awkward tension between them.

"Dean what are we to do I know I make mistakes but I would never not be there." Castiel kissed Dean's forehead.

"I'll ive you everything I can I promise…bobby had this idea and I know it might sound stupid but…" Dean trailed off with embarrassment he could kill anything without fear but this was killing him.

"What might that suggestion be Dean I'm sure it's not that ridiculous?" Castiel would take in any idea there was no way on heaven or earth he was leaving Dean. Penalty of death wouldn't part him.

"Marriage. Now look cas if you don't want to I understand." Dean continued all the while a smile arose on Castiel's face the brightest smile this side of the hemisphere Dean continued rambling.

"That is a brilliant idea. This is perfect I have been thinking about the future and now… Dean this is it everything is coming together." Dean and Castiel felt like fireworks exploding with excitement.

"Castiel I love you. I wasn't sure if you would but I… can't tell you how happy this makes me im finally getting the perfect like ive always wanted." The sparkle that Castiel thought had burn out flared in Dean's eyes. They were happy.

"I love you too Dean more than you could have ever imagined. But if we are to be wed I must do this properly. Would you give me a second?" Dean nodded as they broke apart from a well deserved hug. Castiel flashed away to only return seconds later it felt like he hadn't left but to Dean the mere milliseconds Castiel was gone he ached.

"Cas…" Dean was overwhelmed when Castiel bent down on one knee and pulled out a sparkling ring. He held Dean's and stared at him.

"Dean would you do me the most pleasurable honour of marrying me to be my love forever to spend every waking moment with me?" Dean couldn't help it a tear rolled down his cheek this was the happiest moment of his life.

"Yes…yes a million times yes!" Castiel placed the ring on Dean's finger and stood up in one fluid moment he bent Dean down over his arm he swept Dean off of his feet and kissed him with more love and compassion than ever before.

"You make me the happiest angel in the whole of heaven. I want to spend all of my life with you. For me to do that I must give up my powers. For you I will do it." Castiel pulled Dean up till they were a centimetre apart just staring into each others eyes.

"Castiel there is no need I will join you." Dean kissed Castiel back he was overjoyed he was engaged. Something he never thought possible.

Part two

"Im back!" Sam shouted as he placed the shopping on the table next to the door. He was lumbered by Dean who practically jumped on him, overwhelmed with emotion he was just eager to spill.

"We have news." Dean let Sam go from his death grip which Sam was grateful for.

"What's up Dean?" Sam was shocked his brother was happy ecstatic even this was a first when he left Dean was in a manic depressive mood what could have possibly made him change?

"Cas… do you want to do the honours?" Dean wanted Castiel to say because he'd figured if cas said it then he could get to flash off his ring.

"Ok…me and Dean are getting married!" Castiel was rejoiced with human emotions some that he knew and others where completely new to him.

"Well...well I guess the rumours are true…ay" came a voice from the corner of the room. Everyone spun around to see Gabriel and Balthazar standing there watching.

"Well congratz little bro…your thinking who this news spread so fast? Well nothing gets passed dad and yeas he's back." Balthazar and Gabriel walked towards the happy couple. Gabriel hugged Castiel and Balthazar Dean and visa versa.

"How?" was all Castiel could add, knowing daddy he wasn't one to make his presents known. Especially without a price or a catch.

"Well he heard the good news and well he's ecstatic, as are we you know dad he's a sucker for a happy ending." Gabriel admitted.

"Really guys congratz and Dean'o I knew you wouldn't need it your heaven is here now with my little bro' so you take good care of him ok… or you know what I'll do." Gabe hugged Dean an extra time.

"Well, well when did you two pick the wedgies out of your asses and kiss n' make up?" Balthazar noticed that the two were not at each others throats for a change. What do you know miracles do happen.

"Long mind twisted story. Anyway thanks Gabe I was at breaking point back there it meant a lot." Dean admitted kindly he knew gabe was there for him now.

"Well he's my little bro's fiancé so I have to learn to like him. And Dean'o your part of the big o'l family now." Gabe was pleased that he actually got to know Dean because Dean was going to be in his life a lot more now.

"You know what guys this has been the best day of my life and im lad you are all here. No really I am no matter how annoying." Dean winked at Gabriel and Gabe's hands flew up in defence. They both laughed.

"Do you know what Dean here should meet father." Gabe suggested if Dean was to be part of the family then he has to meet the family.

"Yeah it sounds great why don't we cas it will be fun, plus I have to thank him for giving you to me." Dean smiled and grasped Castiel's hand in a firm grip.

"Im not too sure about that…no one has see him in thousands of years…but if we do manage to track him we will arrange a get together." Castiel might actually enjoy seeing his father again after soo many years.

"It will have to me some time soon before daddy'o pisses off again." Gabe said, his father always managed to pull of a disappearing act before any of his kids tried to make contact.

"Im sure he would want to stick around for this after all this is the first angelxhunter wedding." Every one had almost forgotten about Sam.

"Yeah it will be the fun to meet the creator of you know everything." Dean was amazed two different plans in the same day what else could go right today…?

Authors note: hey guys hope you like it I got the wedding thing out of the way and now on to meeting god it will be a tough one to write so im willing to take ideas. But I hope you like it, it might be the last we see of Balthazar I don't know yet. Review your ideas please, it makes my day.


	16. Celabratory Passion

The house at the far end chapter 16

It was further into the night when Dean and Castiel went to bed. After a few drinks Dean was feeling ill again but it wasn't as bad as the morning. The perfect way to celebrate was to bump the hump, which they intended to do.

Dean and Castiel had manoeuvred from kissing on the couch to the bedroom where there Castiel lay on top of Dean pushing him further into the bed. His kisses became more aggressive as they were filled with arousal.

"Cas I want you in me." Dean mumbled softly, he knew where his place was, he was bottom and that is it.

"As you wish Dean." Castiel unbuckled Dean's belt slowly and carefully, lately his lover had become very sensitive in that area so he took his time in assuring he didn't hurt the hunter.

"Oh cas you make me so happy." Dean purred with pleasure as the angel removed his pants which were followed by the underwear in a much snappier motion.

"I have noticed a certain increase Dean you should eat more healthily." Castiel was some how turned on by the small bulge.

"Dude not now man come on." Dean didn't really want to talk about it, surly Castiel didn't mind the extra weight anyway it wasn't much so he had no reason to worry.

"Ok." Castiel took up to nibbling on Dean's thigh as he grunted and kissed the particular piece of skin. Dean was hard already the past few days had fucked him up he was aroused all the time it was weird and embarrassing.

"Cas…I need you in me now please." Dean moaned knowing it would only get better if Castiel entered him. He wanted Castiel to make him scream and cry out with pleasure.

"I will get to it…I will kiss every single square inch of your precious vessel and make it mine." Dean smiled as he let Castiel continue to caress his skin with dozens of butterfly kisses.

"Are you ready?" Castiel was pleased with his work and was ready to move on to something a little stickier. Literally.

"Yeah…oh cas fuck me." Dean sounded like a needy school girl but Castiel felt a smile rise on his face he knew what to do to those who beg.

"I will honey." Castiel flashed off his trousers and the rest of his get up until he was completely naked. He was ready to enter Dean. Castiel's cock was hard and it stood up as if by command. His pounding head was eager, eager to get wet and sticky.

"Castiel it feels so good…" Dean quivered as Castiel held his dick on the ding of Dean's ass just circling it. Making Dean very horny he wanted to be fucked and Castiel was making him work for it.

Castiel entered Dean half way, Dean moaned as the stiff cock began to thrust in and out it made him jerk. He had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming.

Castiel moved into Dean more as he leaned forwards into Dean till he met Dean's lips. He kissed them while thrusting moving up and down. He reached out for Dean's hand and he locked their fingers together. Holding hands and kissing, while Castiel pounded Dean's ass.

"Oh yeah cas oh oh fuck cas!" Dean screamed out he could feel Castiel deep…deep inside him Castiel's huge penis was fully in pumping and pumping with every thrust he went further into Dean. He wanted cas to be in further but there was no more room.

"Harder cas oh yeah fuck yeah oh cas cas." Dean was moaning vigorously as the pressure in his ass increased with every hard pound. "Oh shit…cas fuck me faster."

Castiel did as he was ordered he increased the speed and depth. He picked up deans legs and flung them over his shoulders. As he scooted forward once more to enter the hunter. He held Dean's him as he watched Dean's facial expressions.

"That's it Dean you like that me in your ass you like that." Castiel teased, he wanted answers and now he felt himself want to moan out in pleasure this would only increase how horny he was.

"Yeah! Oh fuck yeah! I love it…oh oh oh cas I want to…I need to…" Dean was under too much pleasure to make any sentences. He could feel the pressure building and building he needed to cum.

"Dean do it…do it Dean oh Dean." Castiel wanted deans cum he craved it. He placed a hand over Dean's erection and began rubbing at the head. The hunter's weak spot. Beneath his hand he felt Dean's head grow harder and remotely larger.

"Cas I want to cum on you…" Dean moaned again as the pressure from the pounding and the rubbing became too unbearable. "Uh uh uh uh…cas now…" Dean released what had been burning, onto Castiel's awaiting hand. A thick white load that continued to squirt out of Dean's head.

"Dean this makes me so fucking…horny." Castiel continued to thrust into Dean with a faster pace thrusting and thrusting harder and harder which made Dean and Castiel prey for relief the burning feeling.

"Fill me up…" Dean groaned as Castiel's erection grew harder if that was even possible his head expanded, Dean knew what was coming next.

"I… I…Dean oh Dean." Castiel exploded as he 'filled' Dean's ass with his hot burning liquid. Dean loved the feeling too much. Castiel released his final cum and he began to slow the pace.

"Cas I can't hold it back any more I need I need…" Dean let go of all that was bottling up in the top of his dick. He felt like a weight was lifted as his cock went softer.

Castiel pulled out gently, he could see the exhaustion in Dean's face, he wasn't remotely tired but he could sleep only if Dean could.

"I love you Castiel you make me the happiest man alive." Dean admitted as he pulled the cover off of the floor and gently placed it back onto the bed. Dean got up and walked to the bathroom where there he wiped off the cum and drained himself. He grabbed a shirt and some underwear for him and cas.

"I love you too Dean and this day has been perfect it has been far more superior than any other." Castiel gracefully accepted the clothes. He put his on and Dean did the same. Before clambering into bed with each other.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" Dean asked. He was hoping for a date in the summer or the late winter in the snow.

"I thought a nice summer's day where we stand surrounded by the new buds of spring and the new blooming roses and lilies. With a sunset that you could only see in pictures." Castiel held dean snuggling him close.

"Yeah that's sounds nice as long as I don't have to ware a dress." Dean joked. There was no way he was wearing a dress he was not the bride in this situation.

"It is formal attire you should wear a suit like I shall be. You can wear a dress if it is your wish." Castiel had images of Dean walking down the isle to meet him he was dressed in a white and black suit with a simple red rose attached to the pocket he looked like a sexy new James Bond.

"Well I think I should stick to the monkey suit." Dean laughed he too had an image but much different to Castiel's. He had an image of Castiel walking down the isle in a dress. It wouldn't surprise him Castiel would be the sort of person to do that.

"I once went to a wedding where they were naked." Castiel waited for Dean to laugh. It wasn't too long before he did.

"Are you serious? Dude how embarrassing that would have been awkward." Dean and Castiel talked into the night by the time they had fallen asleep the sun was just about to make its entrance. They had spent all night discussing various wedding ideas, they were happy and that is what mattered. They snuggled close and nuzzled into each other. Where there they slept pleasant dreams of love.

Authors note: well there you go a new chapter. I doubt any one will read this till the morning its now 2:30 in the morning. God and im not tired im hipped up on Pepsi and chocolate. Yippee! So I fail at sex scenes but I made an effort though so I'd appreciate no bad comments. XD so tell me what you think. And do you have any ideas for what might happen next? Love you all.


	17. Their Grace Is Powerful And Pure

The day was particularly sunny in contrast to the weather yesterday. The day had just begun it was eleven twenty five. Despite the weather Dean was feeling nauseous again, he had made plans with Castiel to go and take a walk out in the fields but he in his current mood wasn't up to it.

"Dean I thought you were gona get cas to check you over last night?" Sam watched as his brother took tiny bites of his food, while one hand was stroking his stomach.

"I forgot after the celebrations of yesterday I didn't really have time. But I will after cas gets back from the supermarket. Don't worry about it Samantha im fine." Dean pushed his plate away the very smell was making want to vomit.

"I worry about you Dean that's all. And plus you have put on a bit of weight." Sam gestured to Dean's lower half he had noticed the weight a while ago but he hadn't wanted to bring it up.

"How do you think I feel Sam its driving me up the wall and what I look like is none of your business really." Dean barked. He was not in the mood to be harassed about his weight he felt sick and it wasn't helping.

"Ok…ok forget I said anything im sorry." Sam said in defence. Dean had become awfully snappy lately and the slightest thing ticked him off.

"Well I don't want to hear it right now." Dean sighed he could feel the bile rising in his throat but he forced it down. He hated being sick and every time he opened his mouth the feeling got worse.

"Dean are you ok I didn't mean to…" Dean ran off to the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He flung his head over the toilet and let all of the food and else what empty.

"Dean I'm calling cas ok." Sam reached for the phone in his pocket. He dialled Castiel's number and waited for the ringing.

"Sam." Castiel answered, his tone was quite serious he was worried.

"Cas Dean's not well again I think you should come back." Sam offered. He could hear the violent puking that came from the bathroom, it made him heave just thinking about it.

"Im not my way." And with that Castiel was there as if by instant. Sam shut his phone and put it back in his pocket. He watched as Castiel flew over to the bathroom.

"Dean…" Castiel knocked on the door several times, each time he had no answer.

"Im coming in." Castiel demeaned in a calm voice. He entered the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He carefully walked over to Dean. He started to rub circles in his back ever so gently.

"Thanks cas." Dean managed to get a simple sentence out before a mass of vomit began to force its way out of his mouth.

"It's ok Dean…its ok." He consoled Dean at the same time he rubbed Dean's back for comfort and support.

Part 2

Dean walked out of the bathroom with one hand attached to Castiel's Dean looked better he looked slightly happier.

"I think you better get checked out before you forget again." Sam suggested which perked Dean's attention. If Dean knew what was wrong he could stop it.

"Cas would you?" Castiel nodded as Dean lead Castiel into the bedroom.

"What is it you are wanting me to do Dean?" Castiel was curious he didn't want to pick up the wrong signs; after all they were in the bedroom.

"No cas not now…" Dean had picked up on what the angel was thinking. "I just want your help in finding out what's wrong." Dean watched the light go out in Castiel's face.

"Oh… I thought, never mind. Ok I what am I suppose to do?" Castiel was clueless he wasn't a doctor far from it actually.

"Well I don't know can't you touch my head and I don't know work your angel mojo." Castiel felt the simplicity of Dean's words put him down there was a lot more to it than that.

"Its not that simple, it takes immense concentration and energy. I appreciate the simplicity." Castiel felt like his power was nothing and that it was just like that.

"Im sorry cas I just don't know you felt like that…im sorry." Dean hugged Castiel to show how sorry he was.

"Its ok Dean, I think there is something I can do." Castiel released Dean. He moved them both to sit on the bed.

"What cas the sooner I know the sooner I can figure out a cure." Dean pleaded, he was now getting the answers he was hoping for. It only took a few days to get it.

"Dean hold my hand and close your eyes, im going to try and read you. See if I can find anything wrong." Dean grasped Castiel's hands and closed his eyes loosely.

"Ok Dean what ever you do don't open your eyes until I tell you ok." Castiel also closed his eyes.

"Ok." Dean was slightly nervous he had never done this before and he was sure Castiel hadn't had much experience either.

Castiel began to glow, the light was angelic it was pure white energy. It flowed from Castiel into Dean. Before too long they both were alight with free flowing grace. Castiel's brain was going into overdrive searching and scanning Dean's physical and mental hora. He gave a once over to Dean's soul, Dean's soul was beautiful it was the biggest and brightest Castiel had ever seen.

Castiel had finished checking everything spiritual now he was beginning to search his body. He scanned his brain, he searched through his lungs he searched through Dean's legs and arms and then the stomach…

Castiel's eyes flung open with a shocked expression on his face. He flew back releasing Dean's hands. This made Dean open his eyes in confused state. What could have caused this reaction?

"What is it cas your freakin' me out here man?" Dean was startled and scared surly it couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Im not sure what to say…" Castiel was speechless this was a first he had everything to say about everything he always had an answer.

"Is it bad or good?" Dean judged by the expressions bad.

"Good defiantly I just don't know how you will take it." Castiel was sure on what he saw and he knew that this changed everything that was to come.

"If it's good why wont your tell me?" Dean was happy that the situation was good after all he was getting married and if it was good why was he feeling so bad?

"Ok well Dean your pregnant!" Dean was shocked he felt a flood of heat rush to his head as he started to feel woozy.

"That's excellent it's yours right?" Dean was just checking after all he was raped so it could be equal possibilities.

"They are mine I can tell their grace is powerful." Castiel was smiling more than ever he couldn't believe that this happened he thought it would be impossible after all Dean was a man and angels couldn't reproduce.

"They…there is more than one?" Dean was shocked not only was there one but there was more that came from this miracle.

"Three to be exact." Castiel was stunned this wasn't possible but somehow it was and he was grateful for it.

"Wow cas that's a lot are you sure we can manage three?" Dean was on the brink of passing out the news was so surprising it was overwhelming.

"Im sure we will be fine, but you on the other hand will have to take it easy from now on that means no more hunting." Castiel knew Dean would protest to the no hunting rule.

"Ok." Was all Dean had to say he didn't argue back Castiel was sure he would but I guess Dean is a little more grown up.

"Well what do we do about the wedding?" Castiel was thinking about the next few months about how Dean would be big then and might not want to really do it.

"What do you mean? We will have the wedding why wouldn't we? This is only a new thing that is putting us on track to out future. I want this to be as normal as any other." Dean wanted a normal life and a normal pregnancy was a way to get it.

"Ok Dean shall we go and share the joyous news with Sam? Im sure gabe will show up soon no doubt." Castiel remembered the last time when he and Dean got engaged within a matter of minutes all of heaven had found out.

"Sure, as long as he doesn't bring bal like last time that dude really pisses me off." It was like a reversal Dean liked Gabe but not so much Balthazar.

"Aren't we lucky? The wedding and now this three babies three babies of our own." Castiel had never been so lucky in his life surly miracles do exist.

"I know this is shaping up to be a pretty good week ay baby daddy?" Dean and Castiel smiled at that phrase it was funny the situation they were in but they couldn't be happier ever.

Authors note: I had a lot of reviews about the story so far and I want to thank those who have or are going to, you guys give me the will to carry on writing. How is that for a shock, three kids which are Castiel's after all but later on there might be some conflict about who's it really is im not quite sure yet how to plan out the future chapters. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know I did. Please review as I said you give me the will and determination, so please review I love getting them. =n)


	18. A Night Of Passionate Dancing

The house at the far end chapter 18

The overjoyed feelings between the two lovers was strong the fact that they were having kids was perfect and they were over the moon, they were itching to spread the news to any one and everyone.

"Sam we have found out what has been troubling Dean." Castiel's face was serious and blank.

"Is everything ok you don't look very happy?" Sam was exploring Castiel's facial expressions judging by the worried look the news wasn't good.

"Its nothing really…it's just…IM PREGNANT SAMMY!" Dean was ecstatic he felt like jumping in the air and waving his arms in a crazy motion.

"Really?" Sam was confused this wasn't real surly I mean meant don't get pregnant. Nothing he'd herd of could do it.

"Yeah I know its crazy but its true." Dean knew what his brother was thinking, that he was crazy and that if he wasn't that it'd be impossible.

"Wow again Dean I guess everything is working out man congratz'." The flooding good news kept coming, Sam was wondering what was going to happen next.

"I know you're thinking it's impossible but I have an idea on how this happened. It was Dean and I's bond mixed with my grace it created undying love." Castiel gave the answer Sam and Dean was pondering about.

"Well thank god it did after all these kids are gona have the life I didn't and you will be there all the way…right?" dean was gona make sure that his and cas's kids have the best life ever with both parents by their side.

"All the way Dean." Castiel kissed Dean and moved his hand down to Dean's stomach as he gently rubbed it.

"Oh the best part its triplets." Dean watched as Sam's face lit up even more his excitement was genuine.

"Dude way to go" Sam indicated to Castiel who stood there and blushed.

"Sam…it was equal parts on both sides." Castiel felt proud that some how he did this it was unreal.

"One thing I never would have thought is that…Dean I didn't know you bottomed." Sam was curious his brother was the sort of type to top given his manly ego.

"My thoughts exactly." Balthazar said. He and Gabriel had been standing there for some time just observing the odd behaviour that the two men and their brother had possessed.

"Shut up dick weed I do top…that's none of your business." Dean snapped, the fact he was being questioned about his sex life was beyond him. Why would anyone even want to know?

"Snappy jees it's just a question didn't have to be such a girl about it." Balthazar made a snide comment.

"Shut your pie whole before I shove it up your ass feather brains." Balthazar giggled as he watched in great interest. Dean grew angrier.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you well woman pregnancy called, they have big plans. Big!" The two were about to bring out the big guns.

"Enough please." Castiel stepped in he was Dean's big gun.

"Is it just you or is the rest of the angel squad following close behind?" so far Balthazar was the first there was bound to be more.

"Indeed Gabriel is on his way I sense his presents." Castiel could tell his brother was on his way.

"Does every one know?" Dean was preparing himself for more angel dicks with more to say. No doubt Gabriel will have his fair share in this.

"Why didn't you want everyone to?" Balthazar teased.

"Coarse my brother we just didn't expect everyone to know soo soon." Castiel was beginning to wonder how many actually knew after all there was a huge angel community.

"Sure cas well I expect them to be arriving shortly." Balthazar had jinxed them because shortly after the rest of the angel crew arrived with some unfamiliar faces.

"Not short enough." Dean whispered he knew they could hear him but he didn't give a rat's ass.

"Dean not nice really." Gabe commented back in a playful way he knew Dean meant no harm.

"Hey gabe." Sam said as he went up to the angel and shook his hand along with a nod.

"I guess you brought some friends." Dean eyes the three to Gabe's left. They look just as distant as Castiel.

"Yeah something like that…this is Evie, this is Armendell and this is Carmen. And im Gabriel as you know." Gabriel indicated to the three one at a time. All of the angels waved.

"It is a great honour I have heard so much…but I have never had the pleasure." Armendell held out her and to Dean and Dean kindly accepted. With a firm shake he released.

"Hey you know im Dean and that's Sam." Dean indicated to the shy man that stood not ten feet from him.

"What a thrilling experience to finally meet the Buffy wanabees in person, wow so chuffed." The youngest, Evie said. Evie was tall and pale she wore scuffed up Dr Martins and ripped jeans. Her hair was spiked like that of an anime with blue and black highlights. She wore a purple and grey plaid t shirt.

"Buffy what…?" Dean whispered to Sam he was quite confused after all she was an angel but she was lippy and quite scary looking.

"I don't know man." Sam whispered back he was just as surprised as Dean.

"Carmen, it's so nice to meet you…." Her very voice could put you to sleep her took forever to say a single word. Her voice was sweet and tranquil.

"Nice to meet you too." Dean slowly answered back.

"The miracles that you are growing I can…feel their essence it's beautiful…." Dean wondered if she was slow because if she was she was retarded slow.

"Thanks." Dean was a bit worried about her. Really worried.

"Now sisters thank you for coming to help me and Dean celebrate this joyous occasion." Castiel shook each of his sisters' hands and went back to Dean.

"Well you just keep the good news flowing don't ya' I can't believe it im gona be an uncle but yet all angels are related so I guess so are you balty." Balthazar sighed at the thought he was tired of having thousands of brothers and sisters and now more yippee.

"Like my Christmas card list wasn't long enough." Balthazar was not on board with the happiness like everyone else.

"Never in my very, very long life have I had a card from you. You're full of shit." Evie snapped back. "But I for one am happy about being an auntie." Now that was something that surprised everyone they weren't expecting something that nice to come from her.

"How righteous of you sis." Gabe was shocked as the rest of the people in the room. Everyone in heaven knew that Evie didn't like babies.

"Well I have my moments." She added she was a little offended by that, after all she wasn't bad all the time I mean if she was she wouldn't be an angel.

"When?" Gabe laughed at the assurance of the younger angel the fact she didn't see what others did was strange.

"Piss of short stub its not like you aren't perfect I do remember you torturing Sam and Dean several times." She was ready to bit some heads off any minute now.

"Wo wo wo calm down seriously no one is getting rough and tumble in here ok." Dean had to stop the petty arguing after all if he didn't one would but by penalty of death.

"Fine." Evie huffed and with that she vanished. She was fed up and on a short leash.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked he was stunned at the sudden disappearance.

"Anger issues. Anyhow we shouldn't let her put us down lets celebrate." Gabriel vapporated an old boom box and it began playing. Nobody but me by the human beinz.

"Wow haven't heard this in years." Dean added he immediately knew the song.

"I know you used to have this on tape." Sam remembered times where when they were young Dean used to play this just to make Sam happy.

"Still do Sammy." Dean just realised that he still had it, why he forgot he would never know.

"Well enjoy then I didn't come to sit around." Gabriel placed the box onto the couch and started dancing he knew how stupid he looked but frankly didn't care.

"Ok well fire away." Armendell was in the spirit. Sam had never seen a brighter smile in all his life it was pure and beautiful.

"I don't think I can." Carmen seemed too delicate she was pale with white hair she was dressed in pale grey. She was a little tipsy.

"Im sure you can just dance. No one is going to judge you I mean cas can't dance but yet he still does." Dean laughed as Castiel stared at him. Castiel had no recollection of not knowing he couldn't dance he thought Dean liked it.

"Hey!" Castiel was shocked this was brand new info that he frankly should have gotten. After all he publicly embarrassed himself every time he and Dean went dancing but yet Dean didn't tell him.

"Come on you know I love it even though you have two left feet." Dean kissed Castiel. While the other two angels watched in awe.

"We can party now im sure you're not as bad cas Castiel here." Castiel looked at Gabe and gave him the same look he gave Dean.

"I can't." Carmen said. An evil plan arose in Dean's mind. He knew a good dancer that could teach her.

"Bal you can dance right? Why don't you dance with Carmen here? Im sure se would love to dance with you right Carmen?" Dean watched as Balthazar sighed.

"Uhh I…" Carmen hated being put on the spot she was nervous what was she suppose to say.

"Fine I will help. But not a word to anyone else you understand?" the fact Balthazar said yes meant that he wasn't completely heartless. Who knew?

"Ok nothing what ever happens happens you know." Dean watched as Balthazar took Carmen's hand and began to lead. But she stepped on his feet constantly.

"May I have this dance?" Castiel asked at the sudden song change. Bed of roses by Bon Jovi.

"You may." Dean followed Castiel's lead as he placed his head into the crook of Castiel's neck. The swayed gently to the music.

"Armendell do you want to…" Sam trailed off. It was embarrassing for him after all he wasn't the soft slow dance person.

"Hu… oh sure." Sam took her arm and dragged her to the middle of the room as he began to dance. It was slow and calm just what he needed.

They all danced till the end of the night till everyone was too tired to carry on. There were plenty of up and lively songs. There was: keep on moving' by 5ive, sex on fire by kings of Leon, I can't decide by the scissor sisters and many more.

"Dean I think we should shoot, but I had soo much fun." Balthazar admitted, he couldn't exactly lie after the shots of vodka and zambooka he downed he wasn't drunk but he was smiling and happy.

"Yeah sure im pretty beat I better get these to bed." Dean rubbed his stomach and then followed by yawning.

"Well by Deano I actually enjoyed this and im sure that Sam and Armendell hit it off you might not be the only angelxhunter couple soon." Gabriel winked before disappearing.

"We will have to meet again I think I actually like you." Armendell stroked Sam's arm in a flirty way.

"Sure." Sam kissed her on her cheek and waved her goodbye. She quickly vanished.

"I enjoyed this very much." Carmen looked happy and less shatter prone Balthazar was good for her.

"Yeah well next time im in heaven I'll call you." Balthazar wasn't about to call her in some time and she knew it. But Balthazar surprised them all tonight so you never know.

Once all the angels were gone Sam, Dean and Castiel were left alone just sitting in silence.

"Well im going to bed coming cas?" Dean stood up and stretched as far as he could and yawned again. The time was only one in the morning but this pregnancy thing was tiring.

"Yeah." Castiel grabbed dean's hand and he began to swing it as the moved into the bedroom.

"Night Sam!" Dean called back.

"Yeah night Dean." Sam answered.

"God bless Sam sweet dreams." Castiel wished.

Authors note: the next chapter will be based on Sam and how this all affects him. And what do you think Sam and Armendell you think they will get together? Anyway who knew Balthazar could dance? Not me that's for sure. Evie is my name, I based her looks on me and her cheek is mine but the anger issues aren't mine that is for sure. But please review I know its late I keep adding new chapters later I know I like to write at knight I get my vision at night. Wala its my longest chapter so far i know it's not that long but its still a couple of hungred more than before. Please review I love getting your reviews. God bless all of you out there love all of you.


	19. Dont Do This To Me Again

The house at the far end chapter 19

The morning was quaintly pleasant the birds were cheeping and a warm summer breeze was drifting around the nabour hood. Sam lay in his bed stirring awake. Once awake he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ruffled his hair.

His mind wondered to the events of last night, the dancing and the new faces. He remembered Armendell and how they hit it off, if he didn't know any better he would have thought he was falling for an angel.

Sam lay there for a few minutes while he gathered himself but in the end he decided to get up and eat, or that's what his growling stomach told him. He slipped on his slippers and his dressing gown and entered the small living area.

Dean and Castiel were sitting arm in arm on the couch which left Sam with the bony motel chairs. He watched Dean and Castiel kiss, he watched Castiel rub Dean's belly he was actually envious of the relationship and the closeness that they had.

"Morning…" Sam sluggishly hovered over to the kitchen where there he poured himself a cup of fresh coffee. "Im makin breakfast you guys want any?" Sam offered as he pulled out the grill and the bacon.

"No thanks Sammy im good for now. Cas can you get me a glass of water? Please?" Dean answered before sitting upright away from Castiel's hungry lips.

"Good morning Sam I trust you slept well?" Castiel stood up and walked away from Dean to grab his drink. He made sure e rinsed the cup three times and left the water running for at least a minute ensuing maximum chill.

"Yeah I mean same old." Sam flipped the bacon which made a sizzling noise and then he placed the toast into the grill and shut it. Sam could feel a killer headache coming on.

"Well Sammy how about you and cas's sis last night I could feel the sexual tension man are you gona see her again?" Dean knew he was prying but this was his brother and cas's sister.

"I don't know maybe I like her, what is it with me and non human girls?" almost all of the time Sam bumped uglies with a girl they turn into a psycho demon.

"Let's hope this one doesn't try and kill you like the rest. Are you that bad in bed Sam?" Dean joked, after all take that werewolf who wolfed out after toe tapping with Sam.

"Ha…Ha…Ha so many comebacks to that but I better not." Sam had a million and one to say. About Dean's condition, about him being gay, about him bottoming, about his previous relationships he was the worst at love back then.

"Watch it Sam no harm no foul what's with you?" Sam looked pissed off and tired.

"Im just thinking." About what, was about to be discovered.

"About…?" Dean was worried about Sam he didn't look happy at all everyone could see that he needed to vent.

"Well I was thinking that I should leave you know go back to college or something. Its just you have a perfect set up here and im feeling like a third wheel I want what you two have and im not going to get it without breaking away and starting a new." Sam watched as Dean's face went serious.

"Sam don't be stupid why would you want to leave? You can have what we have jees Sam don't do this to me." Dean felt the hormones welling up inside and pretty soon they were going to venture out.

"Dean we all know it's the truth. Soon you're going to be married and I'll still be Sam who dropped out of college, I'll still be alone and I don't want that anymore." Sam had forgotten that his food was still cooking but it didn't matter because now it would be burnt.

"We need you here I can't let you go we've been through too much not to sound like a girl here but I'd miss you too muck Sammy you're my brother." Dean couldn't hold back the tears a few burst through and dribbled down his face.

"You're my brother too I'd think you wanted this for me Dean a new life to be as happy as you are." Sam was a little angry but theses were the hardest words he'd had to say they were choking him up.

"Here you go again Sam leaving me leaving everyone you haven't even meet these yet and you're leaving them." Dean looked back on when Sam left Dean and their dad to go to college and after they didn't speak for years.

"Don't be like this Dean do you know how hard this is for me, I don't have raging hormones to make me cry Dean Im sorry but I have been thinking a lot on this and im set." Sam was determined to leave his heart had set a challenge and he was about to follow.

"Why don't you stay until these are born ok just so you get to see them before you abandon me like last time, no contact nothing so Sam wait, maybe theses will change your mind." Castiel was standing in silence he thought it wasn't his conversation to partake in.

"Dean you could have called don't make me out to be the bad guy." Sam was angry more than anything that wasn't how the story went at all.

"Yeah right so all those thousands of times I did what happened? I know what you were doing you were starting a fresh ditching the old life for another leaving me behind. You knew what you were doing don't make me feel guilty." Dean knew what his brother did and it sickened him still to this day.

"What makes you say that?" Sam accused. Dean had no idea why he went he only had what he thought was right.

"Why did you leave then hu Sammy?" Dean was no fully crying what had started out a brilliant calm and peaceful day turned out to have a war.

"Figures you think that I just wanted to get away from you and dad well your wrong I wanted to make something out of my self I knew there was something more for me I needed to start to make a better future for me and jess." Sam told it how it is but Dean didn't want to hear it.

"Sam I understand but why did you just abandon me with nothing not even a call?" Dean knew there was more to it then that.

"Dean did you know I was going to propose to jess?" Dean's face dropped even more it was his fault she was dead.

"No." was all Dean could say the conversation was too depressing to go into again.

"That's why I cut you off because no doubt I would ask to go out and risk my life and what happens to jess if that happens but I guess I know after all she died because of me, I left on a hunt and put her in danger. Now tell me Dean was that reasonable?" Sam was about to cry, his bottom lip quivered and his nostrils flared.

"Im sorry Sam it's not your fault its mine I should have never come and got you at Stanford. You and jess would have been married and you would have been as happy as us. I can't re write history what's done is done and you need to get over it ok!" Dean ran to his bedroom where there he locked the door and sat on the bed crying.

"Dean its not your fault I don't blame you but you know why I have to leave and im not changing my mind im sorry but I cant." Sam went to his room as well, he was finished arguing he had given up.

Castiel stood there soaking everything in he had no idea what had happened but he knew that Sam was right, he would be better off on his own to start again.

Both brothers remained in their rooms crying loud sobs streams of thoughts running free from their eyes. Buried inside sunk in the river they were distraught nothing any of them could say would make it better. They had vented everything they'd kept in the deepest sanctum of their minds that really shouldn't have been released…

Authors note: what did you think its very sad right? God I don't know why I thought of this im sick in the head… but do you think Sam will leave? Or will he stay? What would change his mind? This was based on Sam's views and feelings. Poor Castiel had no clue on what was happening. What is Sam to do he had a tough choice ahead? Review anything you have to say will be taken into account. Thanks for reading. Love you guys.


	20. I Dont Want To Lose Them Please

Two days had passed and the fuse between the brothers was still hot neither wanted to talk to each other which left Castiel in a bit of a tie.

Over time they eased up but the feelings were still there. They could sit together but no one spoke a word.

"Is anyone hungry?" Castiel generously offered. Both men shook their heads, for two reasons, Castiel cant cook and the second was that they hated the sound of each others voices.

"No? Ok well I think im going to leave I don't see much that im much use." Castiel was disappointed neither brother could set aside their childish behaviour and talk.

Castiel disappeared. He felt like if he was out of there they were more inclined to talk to each other.

Hours passed, there was little movement and not even a miming threat was mouthed. The tension was easing one of them would break soon enough.

"Dean…" Sam coughed and stuttered. He didn't know what to say and if he did where would he begin?

"You know what Sam im still pissed at you so don't." Dean warned. The one rule you must abide by is: don't mess with a pregnant woman (Man).

"Ok but this won't last forever Dean you will talk to me." Sam was sure of it, no matter what Dean couldn't stay mad at Sam after all he was his brother.

"Sam what have I got to say um?" Dean asked. There was nothing left to say; what ever wanted to be said was out in the open.

"Dean I can't stay mad at you I don't want us to end up like me and dad." Sam knew he had a bad relationship with his father. He was one of the reasons why Sam left.

"Don't play the guilt trip on me I know you had a pretty sucky relationship with dad but I don't want to hear it. I was there through the constant fights, I know Sam I know." Dean remembered the night dad first shouted at Sam, it was after a hunt. Sam had frozen and filed to help save Dean from being attacked. It was horrible.

"Im not trying to get you to feel sorry for me I just don't want to lose what we have." Sam was always a softy when it came down to fighting; he was always the first to get emotional.

"Well you were gona last night what's changed Sam? Tell me what's changed?" Dean could feel a sharp pain running through his stomach, but he blew it off.

"Dean I wasn't going to cut you off in that way and you knew it. Can we just stop fighting?" Sam was tired of the same routine, the evil glares, the not speaking and the non-proud head shakes.

"Are you still gona leave?" this time it took Dean's breath away. Dean just thought it was one of his oh so famous cramps but with a vengeance.

"Dean, im still gona leave. But I will stay till these are born." Sam thought this was a solution but Dean apparently did not.

"So you can run out on them, you take one look and leave?" Dean was infuriated he felt the rage run through his veins once again.

"Dean I can keep having this argument with you! Stop trying to make me out as the bad guy here please Dean." it wasn't Sam's fault after all he was an adult he could do what ever he wanted.

"What else are you Sam. You sure as hell aint the good guy!" Dean felt the all too familiar pain coarse through his stomach. The pain throbbed red hot as it burned. Dean hunched over grabbing his knees and trying to breath.

"Dean…!" Sam saw his brother gasp from the pain. There was something wrong an every bone in his body knew it.

"Sam it hurts." Dean walked over to the couch where he lie in a foetal position while he rubbed his belly.

"Dean I'm calling an ambulance." Sam bent over Dean and checked his temperature. He was burning up.

"Call cas." Dean grasped at Sam's shirt and held his close to his face. He was starting to sweat.

"Ok Dean let go." Dean let go, Dean grabbed a pillow and placed it over his face as he breathed into it repeatedly.

"Hey my brother there is something wrong…" Sam was in hysterics there could be so much wrong with Dean but he couldn't help.

"Ok calm down sir where are you?" the man on the other end calmed Sam. His big husky voice was soothing.

"Um Wallbank motel Illinois." Sam was breathing straight now as he managed to tell the man of his and Dean's location.

"Sir keep you brother calm and collected till we get there ok. Can you do that for me?" The officer was on his way.

"Yeah I think." Sam shut the phone, knowing the longer he talks the longer it will take for them to get here.

"Sam call cas please." Dean more than anything wanted the pain to stop and Castiel was the person to make that happen. What great timing when Dean needed cas he wasn't here.

"Don't it." Sam had cas speed dial two after his brother of coarse. He pressed the button and waited and waited until it stopped ringing and Sam was sent through to Castiel's answering machine.

The voice on the other end said: you have reached the voicemail of… "I don't understand why you want me to say my name." Sam frowned he hated to get cas's answering machine, mostly because cas didn't know how to read a voicemail.

"When you get this, if you can get this call me it's about Dean he's in trouble. Wait better yet meet us at the hospital." The beep cut Sam off. The oh so pleasant sound of the ambulance was heard from out side as they pulled up. As quick as they could they made their way to the motel with a gurney.

"Sam where's cas? What if I lose them?" Dean was worried now the life of his kids could be in danger and Castiel was no where to be seen.

"Don't think like that your gona be fine I promise." Sam let the men in as they ran over to Dean, Dean was crying from pain and fear.

"Sir has your brother got a history of medical problems or is he taking anything we should know about?" Sam froze on the spot, should he tell the men about Dean? Well they were going to find out sooner or later.

"He's…pregnant." Sam felt as if a weight had been lifted. The men's face went serious, they didn't believe him at first until Dean spoke up.

"I don't want to lose them. Please." Sam had never seen Dean so broken up. The pain and worry in his face was scary, Dean was always so tough it must be serious for him to be like this.

Sam started to cry as they strapped Dean down, they wheeled Dean out of the motel as fast as they could. Once they realised they knew the dire need for Dean to get help. Four lives were at steak.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam was breaking down, it was torture seeing his brother like this. He remembered the time when his dad had been possessed, and it was killing Dean. Dean was pleading for Sam to help preying for Sam to not let it kill him.

"We don't know yet. Where is the father?" the men asked, after all the father should be there. In a sudden instant Castiel dashed out from behind Sam. Hurtling towards Dean.

"Im here." Castiel held Dean's hand with all he had. Sam was still frozen in his tracks. Castiel shouted out for him. "Sam lets go!" Sam snapped out of his dazed state and rushed over.

Sam jumped on as the two men shut the door behind them. They drove off to the hospital as fast as they could. While the three men preyed for the best.

Authors note: sorry for not updating had a friend stay over for a couple of nights. Im in a really bad mood the friend I thought I had is now… im thinking things through. But I hope you enjoyed it even though it's sad. I used the scene from dead man's blood, the last ep from season 1 I cried my eyes out at that episode. I just thought it would make you think back to that dreaded ep and it would make the situation more severe. What do you think is gona happen? Will they make it? What is gona happen with Sam? Find out in the next update. Bye, bye for now you guys are such an amazing audience. Love you!


	21. The Most Beautiful Squiggles Ever!

The pain was hurtling agony the white doors of the entrance of the hospital seemed too far away. For Dean this was all too much the fear was overwhelming everything that was going on.

They rushed passed the white doors and there Dean was greeted by four other doctors. The crowd made Dean more uncomfortable there was so much going on at one time it was hard to keep track.

Dean's eyes closed which made all the doctors surrounding him more frantic they were rushing Dean into a room where he was hooked up to a drip and had several heart monitors.

"What happened?" The doctor had finally settled Dean into a bed he had given Dean some painkillers. But Dean was still out cold which made them worry more.

"He…we were arguing and then he started getting pains. What's wrong with him?" Sam was scared for Dean and his kids. And once again Castiel had disappeared.

"Well thank god you called us other wise three is no telling what could of happened. My guess is he almost suffered a miscarriage as you know a male's body isn't designed to suit pregnancy and well it was fighting back. But the good thing is that we were able to get it under control so this wont happen again." The doctor informed, with that Sam let out a huge puff of air the sire luck and preying had paid off Dean was going to be fine.

"Thank you doc." Sam said he nodded as the doctor left the brothers alone. Dean was still out and Sam sat and watched the rising and falling of Dean's chest.

"Sam…" Sam was startled, he turned round as quick as he could to only find it was Castiel followed by Gabriel. Gabriel held several balloons that read 'get well soon' trust Gabe to brighten the day.

"Nothing a balloon can't fix." Gabe passed the balloons to Sam who frowned at the lack of seriousness that had been presented in the idea of balloons.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor entered the room once again this time holding a chart which he continued to flip through.

"I am glad." Castiel sat on the bed next to Dean and held his hand, he stroked Dean's forehead carefully. They watched as Dean's eyes slowly opened.

"Mr Novak how are you feeling?" Dean looked around the room for a second. Then he noticed the various pipes that were attached to his arm and his hand.

"Oh…im ok been better but you know." Dean was confused, what is with the Mr Novak. Wait Castiel's vessel was Jimmy Novak, it all made more sense it just took a while to process. "What happened?"

"Well you almost suffer a miscarriage. But I can assure you that you are fine and you kids are doing great. As you might be able to see from the monitors three very fast and healthy hearts." Dean took a deep breath, there was always a but or a however in there somewhere.

"So there ok?" the doctor nodded, as he pulled out a machine from the corner of the room.

"Their better than ok their perfect, I would like to do a quick check up if that's ok with you?" he drew the machine up to the bed.

"Yeah I guess." The doctor lifted Dean's hospital shirt up which revealed a small bulge. The doctor felt it carefully which made Dean wince a little. He squeezed it and pressed it and once satisfied he let go.

"I like the positioning it seems right on track. Now for the scan, this might feel a little cold but bear with me." The doctor held up the wand and placed the gel onto it. He carefully placed it onto Dean's stomach. He began to move it about.

"It was cold." Dean shivered a little at the cold sensation.

"Well it's the same for everyone. Well let me just position it here and wait for the image to clear up." The doctor had found the spot, the image was fuzzy at first. Dean squeezed Castiel's had he was nervous as so was Castiel.

Everyone stood round the machine as the image was almost clear. They watched with great focus as the image finally became clear. On the screen was three small peanut looking things that no one really noticed at first.

"They are your babies it might not look much now but its still early." The doctor indicated to the screen as everyone stared in awe.

"Well done deano you and cas have the most beautiful little squiggles I've ever seen." He mocked sarcastically.

"Very funny. Cas their the most wonderful things I've ever seen. We did this cas we did this." Dean was so proud he felt the tears burn his eyes and he got the annoying achy feeling in the back of his throat.

"You know im kidding." Sam was still stunned he stood in silence he had no idea what to say.

"Dean I'm so proud of you." Castiel kissed Dean but it was the breaking point for Dean he couldn't help it he started to cry again. He felt as if it was all he did lately.

"How can I leave now…this is where I want to be." Sam smiled as he too felt like crying. He hugged his brother with a strong and loving squeeze.

"No Sam if you want to I can't stop you." Dean knew he had been wrong to say no. "Damn hormones." Dean cursed.

"Dean I want to stay." This made the room and everyone in it happier and the day felt brighter.

"Thanks Sammy, do you forgive me?" Dean knew he was an ass but it wasn't his fault well not entirely anyway.

"Yeah I can't be mad at you." Sam and Dean could never stay at each others throats for too long they always settled it.

"Good." There were a few more routines to do before Dean got to go home some he thought was unfair and demeaning. Why did he need to have his weight measured, there was surly no need. After a busy day the doctor discharged Dean and they all went home. Home now was a much better place and everyone felt more comfortable.

Dean had printed out various copies of the babies and shared them out. No doubt Gabe would go and show just about everyone in heaven.

Authors note: I thought Sam and Dean should make up I hate to see them mad at each other. Dean and the kiddies are fine so that's all good. Hope you all love it. Im bringing back a certain character that not everyone liked last time but there will be some tweaks. Love you a lot every one who reads and reviews you are my fave people ever! ('-') ('-') love that emoticon! HE HE HE!


	22. Sensativity In Sarcasm

Dean was allowed to leave after they had done all the tests and checks they needed, for that he was glad. Dean hated hospitals that's why he never went except on those rare occasions were he was in dire need.

Gabe had flashed them all back to bobby's knowing he wouldn't mind after all he was only gona be alone doing nothing but research, that's all bobby ever did.

They walked up to the front door all in one big group as they surrounded Dean. Dean rambled on about the fact it wasn't fair to test someone's weight and waist size when their pregnant.

"That's all im sayin, it is bound to happen so what if I throw in a few more pies. 'I should watch my weight' the bitch." Dean complained again, to be fair the lady was a bit tubby and frankly that is just hypocritical.

"Your right Dean." Sam nodded in agreement, after hearing it several times he was getting tired of it. The best thing to do was to nod and say yes it works with everything.

"You are perfect." Castiel was holding Dean's hand while Sam knocked on the door; he knocked several times but no answer.

"Old age…" Dean laughed, it was funny to him but apparently not to anyone else. But its true bobby is over 40.

"Old age my ass boy." Bobby said from beyond the door. Dean went blank as he turned around to face bobby. Bobby glared at him.

"Um well that rules out that theory…" was all Dean could say he had to admit he was kinda embarrassed. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well you lot comin in or what?" bobby had a book in his had which Dean could bet any money on, was ending up slammed into his head.

"We got some good news." Sam was cheery he still had images of the babies on the machine and ever so often he would wipe his eyes while no one was looking.

Dean was right him being the last in got a wholop with the book. Serves him right though no one messes with bobby he no matter what is still bad ass.

"What's youse lots news then ay?" they followed Sam into the living room/ dining room. For Gabe it was his first time in this house.

Wo wo wo wait Evie what the hell was she doing here, how'd she even find this place? The sigils are all put up… what the hell. Everyone stared in awe this over all was something they wasn't up for. Demon killing anytime but oh shit.

"Ah Dean don't look to surprised, your thinking that I should never have found this place what with all the big no entry signs." She cocked, Dean gripped hard on Castiel's hand.

"What are you doing here?" Dean was beginning to remember the last time he saw her he better be careful not to piss her off, jees hell on earth if he does. Not a pretty picture.

"Wow no nice to see ya? Anyway I heard what happened earlier and I wanted to see what your buns were up to." They were surprised, this was a side no one knew existed.

"What? I don't get it first you turn into magma queen and blow your top then your all pillow on the clouds. Make up your mind." Dean was confused, why so nice now what changed and will she do it again?

"Lack of trust much Dean. Judging by that look you didn't know I can read minds and yours seems to be tweaking my interest. Anyway I have my moments after all im not that bad just sarcastic as you might have picked up on. You Dean should know a lot about that, im not here to go all cabluee again im here on a mission, im here to discover Christmas." When she said mission it perked Dean's interest, a person like her could only be working for something destructive.

"Mission? I have received nothing of such. Every mission status it followed up with me." Castiel knew she was lying after all living with her for a few thousand years, you get to know one another.

"Looks like top dog didn't get the memo, what are you so against me Dean do I make your balls jump?" she was once again listening to deans thoughts. "Wow potty mouth much too much papa roach."

"Get out of my head flee bag!" Dean yelled, no one was allowed in his head not even cas. His mind was the only thing he didn't have to share.

"Ouch got me where it hurt. Well Dean you gotta get youse to me after all you are my mission. Im on twenty four seven guard duty. So suck it up and maybe you could learn a thing or two." Every one in the room even bobby who was still new to her stopped. Mouths open and gawking, they were preying for an 'I got ya!' or a 'just kiddin' but no such luck.

"Ok im new here who are you exactly?" bobby was out of the loop once again, why was it he was always out of the loop?

"Oh how rude of me…see Dean I can be modest, im Evie-Anne and your singer right I've been watching you. Im Cassie's little sis and Gabe's too I guess." Bobby was kinda creped out what was so interesting about his life that was destined to be watched?

"Thanks sis." It's like she was ashamed to be related.

"Not that that's not creepy at all…" Dean was weirded out too what was so special about bobby what had bobby been doin that was worth being watched?

"You probably think im some creepy ass pedo with a fetish for old guys…but no I stick to the younger generation. Oh and speaking of fetishes for older people Sammy my little sis wants to how do you put this…'bump uglies' with you what do ya say?" Sam went red but then flushed a sickly pale.

"I still don't get what you want with me." Bobby was asking questions but only to answered with witty sarcasm.

"I wanted to get the gist on you before I met you, god I had this whole bump in the night thing planned but as always team free will knocks off my to do list. You ruin the fun now all I got left is haunting him in his sleep some more. Opps I shouldn't have said that, teaches me to run my mouth, but now you know. You can put away the books no hun its only little o'l me." All Sam and Dean were thinking about was the fact that she sounded a lot like a certain devil.

"Why would you do that?" bobby had a million and one questions he wanted answered but he'd like one without the smart humour on the end.

"Luci guys that's low…I can see where you can assume that so I guess your not totally wrong. As I said before im just sarcastic got it? Well let me get straight to the point, for Mr Mc badger here other wise the big vain in his neck explodes. I wanted you to get to know me before Mr Knowitall poisons your mind. Now do ya get it? Or do I have to go reallll ssslooowww?" bobby wasn't an idiot and he wasn't standing for fun either.

"So you wanted someone to like you…? Then why did you go all manic depressive and let lose the fire works?" Dean asked, after all if she wanted to make peace then why didn't she in the first place?

"Because you giant baka I find it hard to play nice with the other kids, I have a tiny problem…" she didn't want to say it after all she didn't want to let shine he real front.

"What's up?" Dean knew it couldn't be anything serious after all angels don't get sick.

"She has anger issues, and lapses of the brains function…angels don't often get sick but when she was a child she was very weak so fixing the issue at had would be too risky. So after time she grew stronger but it stuck we tried everything but nothing worked." Castiel was sure that was the answer they were looking for, the anger issues were obvious but the brain not so much.

"I also have a weak heart so when I get nervous, angry or happy my heart beats really, really fast and makes things explode so I disappear before it can. But I use my top class sarcasm as hide what happens but im ok with it because I can make a grown man cry…so good enough for me." Things in the room went quiet as they let the information sink in. As they all felt sorry for her.

"Im sorry we didn't know…" Dean was getting upset he could see the flame dying in the young angels eyes and he felt like a total ass for being so rude and non understanding.

"You know what I have grown to live with it so im in control most of the time. But enough about me what about you how are the little ones?" Everyone shook their heads as if they had snapped out of a comatose state and the mood instantly changed.

"Wait kids what happened did I miss something again?" Dean smiled at the old man for a second as he gathered his thoughts and stung them up to make a sentence.

"Uh yeah that's why we came here…bobby im pregnant…!" Dean stood back as the older hunter's jaw dropped. He was shocked beyond anything he'd been shocked before.

Authors note: sorry for the lack of updates broke my arm the other day just in time for school i guess. Been reading a lot though for example a story by deansmuse called personal jesus which i suggest you read as long as you dont forget about me. He he! I might me updating irregular because of school and stuff and i might not get your reviews straight away because my email is screwing up. P.s baka means idot in japanesse I think evie might have a gift in languages. So i will be expressing that in later chapters. But please dont forget about me you wonderful people you, send me your thoughts and feelings or enen if you want to talk aout anything I'm here. Love ya' lots!

To my best fan shellydiann you are my insparation!


	23. Sons Of Pride

…

"Bobby any time now…" Dean snapped his fingers in bobby's face waiting for the startled reaction. Bobby blinked a few times before closing his mouth, _it's not like its big news_…. It took a while for bobby to gather himself there was so much happening in one sitting. He'd met new angels he'd found out what was screwing with his noodle and now this… what was dean going to pull out of a hat this time?

"Bobby." Bobby still hadn't spooked which worried Dean and pretty much every one in the room.

"Uhh let me process boy…a lot to take…and their cas's right…?" of course they were cas's but in this line of work a case can cause anything, some unknown god or even a witch.

"What do you think bobby…I don't play the field anymore plus most people look the other way when it comes to the ring." Dean pointed to his ring assuming bobby knew after all he suggested it. But judging by the new found surprised facial expression made Dean think otherwise.

"Dean you idjet why wait so long to tell me jees?" bobby was surprised that he wasn't the first to get that all so important phone call. But he should have guessed it was his idea. Although there was a seventy-thirty chance.

"I don't know bobby we only found out recently about these guys and before that we were only married for a day so it all bundled up if you understand." Lately the manic happiness then the turn it seemed to happen so fast.

"There is nothing else I have to know is there?" one by one the news piled and knowing full well that there was bound to be some big important news that Dean hadn't told him that every one else knew about.

"Oh well its triplets so…just thought you should know." Evie said she knew that she was making things worse so she took her shot and succeeded.

"Evie!" Dean shouted watched as bobby got more and more stressed his face went a cherry tomato shade. Bobby hated being the last to know he was always there but never seen however Sam and Dean were the first he would call when something should happen.

"What he wanted to know and he is right that he is never in the swing when things waddle their way in. judging by the look on bobby's face I think I should make an exit. So to save my feathery ass I bid you daue to you and you and you..." she vanished all so suddenly knowing she would only make things worse.

"So let me get this straight you thought I would react badly?" That must be it they were trying to spare his feelings, it had to be what else could it be?

"No bobby we just hadn't got around to it I promise. Any way why wouldn't we tell you?" there was no way that they would keep anything from bobby even if they tried and especially something this amazing.

"That better be the reason boy…now…that is it right?" preying for there not to, not sounding rude bobby loved to have good news as a change from news that could possibly end in death.

"Yeah that's it, but now we know everything maybe I could run something by you that is very important…?" Dean had told no one else about his decision yet it was something he only realised a few nights ago but was dead set on it in an instant.

"Yeah… Dean." What was there left to say that could possibly top the news already floating around?

"I was thinking that when me and cas get married you would walk me down the isle after all you are kinda like a dad to me?" Dean knew bobby couldn't turn him down and he also knew that he was in the midst of a chick flick moment.

"Well aren't you the blushing bride to be…I would be honoured to after all someone's got to stop you from toppling over." Bobby loved his boys more than anything he would be the proud father of the event.

"Thanks bobby…your right I don't want to go all Leaning Tower of Pisa while im waddling down the isle." Dean and bobby shared a gracious hug and then started to laugh although Dean didn't appreciate the fat jokes but he knew he would get them so he of course prepared.

"Yeah well…" bobby calmed himself. "Well have you narrowed down how many people are gona be at this shindig?" weddings don't come cheep everyone knows that.

"Oh no well im guessing that we only have to get catering for a few due to the lack of appetite of the angel community so I guess that saves us a bit. But im not really sure I was thinking we put a add in the paper and see who shows up." Plain and simple was all Dean wanted.

"Im not to sure Manhattan will take kindly to the flying high gangs. Just invite people that you know, preferably hunters." It was true I doubt the normal people in America would jump at the chance to put one of the halo squad in a warehouse hoped onto a probing station.

"Oh sure there is that, but I don't know many people that haven't died yet so…I need to make a list." Nearly every hunter that they came across ended up dead or tied down to a bed in the cooko's nest.

"You know what I thought this day would never come…Dean Winchester engaged. Ive watched you for most of your life and the things you did I would have never guessed they would lead you into the arms of an angel." There was a lot that could have held Dean back. Sam was more inclined to get married after all he was on his way at one point.

"I cant argue but im glad my binge days over its not like I can go back now after all I really wouldn't want to, these mean more to me than anything except for you of course." Dean stroked his stomach and then ran a hand down Castiel's arm to reassure the angel that he was most important not to mention the glare Dean got.

"Well how are you feeling you know…?" It was a bit awkward asking Dean about the whole pregnancy thing it was still very new to him and just about everyone.

"Had quite a scare the other day but we're all hunky dory now. Hopefully no more surprises." Im sure bobby could relate. Everyone was so wrapped up in Dean and Castiel that they had forgotten about Sam. He sat there on the sofa staring at his hand looking it up and down as if he was studding it.

"Dude you ok over there you look kinda hooked on that freckle." Sam was indeed eyeing the brown spot on his palm. In boredom he had decided to take up biting his nails which from experience is a very bad idea.

"Uh oh yeah I've just noticed it." Sam was out of it with sitting in silence for all that time he was out of the swing of talking. But he was in full concentration mode.

"Ok weirdo how long have you had that hand and you're just noticing this? Even I knew it was there. Why are we even talking about this? Why don't you go ahead and tell bobby about that girl you met?" Dean knew how he was taking over the spotlight and leaving Sam playing with his hand in the process something had to be done before that hand plays with something else.

"Sure Armendell is cas's sister but im sure down the long line of angel heritage so it's not weird or anything. But I really think we hit it off so Im thinking of calling her and doing something." Sam was a little shy when it came down to hanging around with girls and he wasn't one to really bring it up in a conversation.

"Ohh Sammy you seemed to have snagged yourself an angel too what is it about my boy and angels?" bobby was thinking of getting himself out and about if you know what I mean, everyone was either engaged or hoping to make with the loveie love.

"Well im not sure but thank god I have cas I don't know where I would be now. To tell you the truth I don't want to know probably boinking some Asian hooker however I have cas so no need he is the best I've ever had so I'll take him any day of the week." Castiel looked at Dean and Dean returned the look, Castiel was surprised he never thought of himself much of an angelic sex partner.

"Thank you Dean I on my case don't have reference but I believe you are the best too." Dean shot Castiel a sympathetic look cas didn't know what he was missing out on.

"Well I know im the best." Dean laughs Castiel isn't one for humour so he just smiled knowing Dean was right so he daren't argue.

"Ok so I think we should move on before the eye sex starts." Bobby joked; Dean and Castiel were always staring into each others eyes for long periods of time so people made fun.

"Sure well I was wondering if you could put us up for a while just until we can find somewhere?" Dean was hoping to show Castiel this house he had found soon but all this was a secret.

"Sure I would be offended if you didn't plus you really think im letting your scrawny ass's out on the road at this time of night." Sam and Dean were always welcome at Bobby's no matter what they were family.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said he rubbed his eyes vigorously he had been driving all day and he was tired plus with the mad hectic conundrum he didn't get much sleep.

"Well I guess you guys should really hit the hay from what ive heard Dean you need your sleep." Everyone was quite exhausted and would willingly give into their beds and a warm blanket.

"Yeah im so tired lately it's unbelievable when my head hits the pillow im out. Gone, dead to the world." Dean stated with a giant yawn which had caught onto Sam then back to Bobby.

"Night then." Sam shouted down the stairs. He was all so used to this house he knew where everything was and he was in no mood to slow down and count the flood boards. He was already in his room when Dean began walking the stairs.

"Dean I will be up in a second I promise." Castiel watched as Dean entered his room to make sure he was safe from instinct and routine.

"Ok well hurry bed time isn't the same with out you." Dean called back. Castiel was literally Dean's hot water bottle, bobby's house was always a bit cold.

"What is it boy?" Bobby asked he was hoping that it would be something good.

"I need to ask your blessing." Castiel being a gentlemen and the fact that he was old school wanted bobby's consent it was only polite and righteous.

"Son you are the best thing to happen to Dean you have given him love compassion a family a friend and much more of course you have my blessing." Bobby and Castiel hugged a manly hug but yet affectionate and full of friendship.

"Thank you, you are more of a father to me than my father ever was. And for that I am truly grateful." This was the first time he and Castiel had bonded without one being KO'd.

"Im a father to everyone now get before Dean takes up all the bed and you have to sleep on the couch. And son don't be embarrassed about callin me bobby your family now but if you still cant manage that then Robert will do nicely." The two men were happy and filled with things to come neither could wait to see what another day would bring.

"God bless Robert and sweet dreams." Bobby swung round and glanced at Castiel as he stood on the stair case. It had been a while since someone had called him Robert and he kind of liked it.

"You to son." Bobby called back he had a smile on his face that could cover Texas in the rainy season. He was happy that now everyone was a family no one felt uncomfortable around each other and they were all on the same playing field.

Castiel was now nestled closely into Dean the two men were still not asleep yet but were on the brink of shutting down. "Dean." Castiel said while stroking Dean's hair.

"Yeah?" Dean was lying on his side facing Castiel one hand draped over his stomach. His eyes were shut he was half asleep and was nearly talking into his pillow.

"I was thinking about how lucky we are and how our lives are falling into place." This perked Dean's attention. Dean lowered himself up onto his elbows before lying on his back.

"I know it feels like yesterday when I first met you, be and bobby were planning on finding out who you are and why you pulled me out of the pit. We contacted you and you showed and me and bobby had prepared for the worst, we had guns and salt rounds we had put up sigils. Then when we saw your wings I knew that I was safe. I walked up to you and we met half way and you kissed me. Then you said that the reason you pulled me out was that you were in love with me and from then on I knew that you were mine and I was yours." Dean could remember everything as if it was yesterday it was the happiest day of his life and it was the memory he would cherish forever.

"I love you Dean from the first time I saw you I was told to watch you while you were alive for the better part of five days then after I tried to pull you out but I was told not to until the time was right. All that time I was picturing the first time I saw you, I looked into your deep passionate eyes and I read your mind all of the love that couldn't be shared all of the pure beauty in your soul that shone through your eyes like stars."

"Cas I love you that's never going to change." Dean said before resting his head back onto the pillow ready for him to fall asleep moving closer to Castiel to share his body heat and the warmth of his heart.

"I love you more than anything I have ever come to know. And I will love our children the same. Good night Dean and may you be protected from the evil so you can sleep a peaceful slumber." It was nights like these that made what Dean and Castiel had together more meaningful and deep. It was nights like these that made them treasure each and every moment for you may never know when it might be the last.

Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update I lost my inspiration a bit but it is back and in full swing. I now have Dean's vows all written up let me know if you want the draft I thought of it while listening to a song with Jensen Ackles and Steve Carlson it came to me so I commented it originally about Jensen but it can be changed. I think it is beautiful. And I finally know where Jensen lives so im trying my hardest to get my story through to him will be soo happy if it works! Hope you love the chapter and I will speak to you next time I update! Thank you to all my loving fans I wish you happiness and a divine future where you can be as happy as Dean and Castiel! Love you lots! Winchester Mpreg Gospel xxX


	24. Wings, How Majestic

The day was surprisingly ordinary Dean had slept in till eleven and after that he sat on the sofa and watched some TV. It was a regular day that im sure everyone was grateful for. Dean wasn't allowed to work on the cars with bobby after Castiel had forbid him due to the fact that the fumes from the oil could do something that neither wanted to think about. Dean agreed with minimal arguing so as an effect he was stuck in the house feeling extremely bored.

"Cas you know what?" Castiel didn't know what. But the mood Dean was feeling right now was quite random.

"No Dean what is it?" he then regretted that after all Dean was bored so what ever came out of this was going to be either extremely crazy or needy.

"I want a puppy." Wow there it was the ridiculous idea that Castiel was expecting. But a puppy that was out of the blue where did he get the idea of a puppy from?

"A puppy? What made you think of that?" Castiel was confused he didn't know where Dean's head was at but if it carried on he might end up getting Dean an elephant.

"I don't know exactly I just really want a puppy." Dean was on one of his I want trips and I always got what he wanted no matter what he would just say 'but this is for the baby' or 'but you love me right?' or the most recent one 'but im pregnant' and Castiel would melt and give in. He loved Dean too much.

"Where would you come about getting a puppy then?" Castiel had never seen a puppy before he didn't really know what a puppy was only that everyone thought they were cute. He had heard Dean on many occasions talking about Sam and comparing him to a puppy.

"The pound maybe." Dean was set on getting a puppy and he was willing and ready no matter what happens.

"As you wish Dean if you get ready now we will go to the pound and we will pick out any puppy you want." He loved to watch Dean's face light up with happiness after all the sadness it was a nice change. It made him feel really good about himself. And it made Dean literally glow.

"You know I love you right?" Dean was very grateful he had never had a pet apart from the mouse he saved from the rat trap in the old abandoned house that was infected with poltergeists. But it sadly died the next day. Dean's chubby childish hands smothered it to death; Dean had so much love that that he couldn't share.

"And I you. Now get your shoes on and I'll grab your jacket and we can go and get a puppy." Castiel handed Dean his boots and took his jacket. He watched Dean slip on his boots.

"Im driving." Castiel held Dean's jacket for him to slip into and they headed to the yard where there Dean took a pick from the range of refurbished cars.

At the pound Dean and Castiel walked into the entrance and they were greeted by a plucky blond that was practically bouncing with joy. She held a clip board and she wore and white cap and a blue blouse which was tucked into a white pair of trousers.

"Can I help you guys?" she said, her hair tied up in a ponytail that swished side to side.

"Uh yeah we want to adopt a puppy." Dean was full of pep a little less pep than the blond in front of them but pretty excited.

"Oh great well my name is Daphnie and if you would follow me." She led the way with a jump in her step while Dean and Castiel followed quite closely. They reached the kennels and Dean stared at each of the adorable faces that were wining and snoring. They seemed so cute while they were asleep Dean could easily taken each of them home with him right then and there.

"Oh cas they are gorgeous, I know this is going to kill my manly hood god I didn't think about this. But they are so cute I want them all!" Dean was glued to the window of the first batch of cute damnation puppies they were cuddled on top of each other yawning.

"I'm sure you do Dean but we are here for one and one only. We can not handle two dogs and three babies." Castiel was firm on his decision he knew that if it was up to Dean he would bring home a litter.

"Ok cas I realise just one but its gona be hard to chose from, we will get one we both will love no matter." Dean wanted to pet them all and hold and cuddle them for as long as he could.

"We have a petting area where some puppies are kept open just to you know play with." Dean was pulling Castiel over to the puppies before Castiel had even caught his breath. He never knew how much fun this would be but he was glad he thought of it.

"Dean don't get too attached after all we cant take them all home." Castiel knew that it wouldn't be possible Dean was just stunned buy the amazing cuteness of everything. And worst of all Dean's new found hormones were playing evil tricks on his brain.

"I know. Oh look cas he is so cute…." The little puppy ran up to Dean and jumped on his legs. Dean was forced to sit down and play with him, not that he was obligated he just really wanted to. "Wow calm down little fella, your so crazy wow!" the young dog wouldn't stop running around and rolling over. Dean loved every minute of this. "Cas what about this one? Are you ok there little fella you seem to be a bit left out there." There was one dog lying there away from everyone else. Castiel watched Dean play with the little one and he knew there and then that Dean was going to be a wonderful dad, consoling, loving, fun, and there when needed.

"Yeah he is the cutest one I've seen." Castiel kneeled down next to Dean and the puppy. As soon as Dean and Castiel was together the puppy jumped up in excitement, it was like he wanted to be with them both. They knew he was the one.

"Yeah how about it cas look at him." Dean held the pup up and pretended the dog could talk. "Take me home daddy I love you." Dean laughed and Castiel smiled.

The young blond stood there staring at him and Dean talking and playing with the puppy. She was glad that she could reunite another homeless dog with the right family. "Made your choice yet?" she asked. She made her way over to the happy couple.

"Yeah right cas?" Dean was making sure because this was it the thing they were dead certain on.

"Defiantly Dean." Castiel gave an affirmative head nod. Dean went back and grabbed the puppy and held him close in his arms.

"Ok so what next?" this was it they were getting a puppy. One of the big decisions they have made so far as an almost committed couple.

"Well we proceed to the desk and from there jack should sort you out." Daphnie watched as the two men walked over the desk as they continued to talk to the puppy.

"Hey I'm jack I guess you have chosen who you want, now all you need is to fill out these papers and chose a name for the little guy." Dean hadn't figured out a name yet although he knew he would pick the right one. Castiel took the papers and then began to fill them in with his signature while Dean thought deep and hard about a name for the little pup.

"Cas what should we name him?" Dean had thought of a few but none seemed to fit the cute face.

"I don't know Dean." Castiel had finished filling in the papers and now all that was left was the name. What would he call him? It had better be good.

"Wing! It's brilliant because he has little winged shaped spots either side of his body!" Dean knew that this was the name for their dog and it was perfect. Wing. It had a nice ring to it and plus having an angelic owner it would kind of be ironic.

"That's perfect Dean and it does look like he has wings I never noticed anything passed his eyes." Castiel spent the whole time looking at the puppy's eyes, they were deep brown and beautiful but not even close to Dean's. He realised it! Finally Castiel now found out why Dean called Sam a puppy it was because every time Sam wanted things of was upset he got these adorable puppy eyes. It all made sense now.

"Yeah and the tail it looks like he has been painting the tip is white and the rest is a black and brown." Dean chuckled to himself this puppy, their puppy was the cutest ever, and he would turn heads.

"Ok well we better fill out the certificate then and after that we get to take him home." Dean was looking forward to taking him home. But there was a series of things he needed to get first. Like a basket and a pillow some dog food some treats some training sheets after all we cant have him peeing all over bobby's house. There was so much to get. Once everything was all done and over with Dean and Castiel left the pound with proud happy faces.

"We need to go to the shops. We need to get a number of things." Dean made a mental note of all the things he would need for taking care Wing.

"You're right." Dean and Castiel drove off to the nearest pet store that they could find. It was called loving pets. Dean remembers this because he used to go there with Sam and stare at the multiple different fish. Once they were inside the shop the owner walked up and greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Can I help you?" the man said, his name tag read Mr B. Benson.

"Uh yeah we just got a puppy and we are really lost here." Dean admitted. The puppy started to wriggle as soon as he saw the cat. But Dean calmed him, luckily Wing is well trained or there would be a more hectic situation.

"Well isn't he the cutest thing I've ever seen what's his name?" the man looked at the puppy and made a funny face with made the puppy bark and try and bite his nose.

"Wing…" the man stood back up and smiled.

"Majestic name. He's a cutie. Well to start of with I suggest a bed of some sort. Now we have a range of different ones. Now I personally would go for a big one depending on the growth of the puppy because they get big pretty quickly. Now take your pick." Dean and Castiel look round the isle and they feel all of the beds and check the size. It seemed like the puppy knows what it likes as it barked at the large blue and white bed with the brown bone on the front.

"That one then." Dean laughed at the thought of his puppy not being so cute in a few months. He found it impossible there is no way that the puppy he held in his arms was ever going to be less cute.

"Well I guess you will be needing food and bowls and a collar and some toys and some treats." They were defiantly not finished shopping yet and they knew they weren't going to be for another hour yet. This was turning out to be quite a long and interesting day.

A few hours later Dean and Castiel were on their way home, they brought everything but the store with the boot piled high and the back seats full. Over everything the two never thought of bobby's position on this after all it is his house and I don't thing he would enjoy a puppy that much.

"I wonder what bobby will say." Dean just realised that he hadn't even ask bobby about the dog. But bobby had always found it hard to be mad at Dean even after everything.

"Im sure he is ok with it, one look into those eyes and he would melt." Castiel stroked the puppy's ear as Dean was so eager to drive Castiel was the one who had to hold the puppy. Which he immediately agreed to.

"Yeah look at his cute little face. How could he not love him?" Dean stared lovingly into Wings' eyes, there was not a single should that couldn't love him that was for sure. They turned the corner to bobby's shop there they got out with Dean holding the puppy and Castiel juggling the rest of the luggage. They passed the shop with out seeing bobby so the direct approach was now their only resort. They knocked on the door several times before Sam opened.

"Dude you got a dog…?" Sam looked at the dog several times before speaking again, "Why? Not that it isn't cute or anything but I don't think bobby wants a dog." Sam was shocked Dean would get a dog after the whole hellhound trip to shreds and dieing thing. But what ever.

"It's not really for bobby, but im sure he'll love him. See say hello to Uncle Sammy he is the fuddy duddy that you will be peeing on and eating his shoes." Sam shot a glare at Dean but Dean found it quite funny there was no doubt he will teach the new pup how to eat things and annoy Sammy.

"Great that's my room locked and if he pees on my im throwing him out of a window and im not kidding!" Sam knew that his brother would teach the puppy everything he knows about getting on his last nerve.

"Yes you are Sam you love him really." Sam sighed and cleared the way for Dean and Castiel to bring all of the excess baggage through. Dean took Sam's lack of answering as a success Sam is more the loving type anyway.

"Bobby look what we just got!" Dean called, he didn't know where bobby was so he shouted to make sure the old man could hear him, after all this was very important.

"What is it boy?" bobby entered the living room and spots the dog lying in Dean's arms. "Balls! Dean why didn't you tell me about this?" bobby was shocked, he hadn't had a dog in ages and he wasn't quite the dog person anyway. After seeing what dogs can do he was a bit on edge.

"Come on bobby he is the cutest thing ever come on don't go all Sam on me bobby he wont be that much of a hassle I promise." That was a lie everyone knows puppies are the worst at messes and the worst at night.

"Well I'll hold you to that boy you betta watch 'im ok?" Dean nodded nice and sharply. He was being trusted with the responsibility of looking after a dog, wow this was destined to fail even from the beginning.

"Stop clustering up my living room put everything away before one of us falls and breaks something and boy wouldn't that be a shame." Dean knew bobby would be ok with it he always was but he could see where bobby would be against having the dog.

"Well I guess we have got to get you settled then?" Dean enjoyed talking to the puppy it made him happy. Through out this whole entire day Dean hadn't felt pregnant at all he was so focused on everything else to really stop and take everything in.

"Let me do it you need to take a load off remember what the doctor said, you need to be off your feet as much as possible." Dean knew what the doctor said but he wasn't incompetent he could do what ever he wanted and he knew when he was over doing it. But putting his feet up and taking a glass of water sounded really nice right now.

"Ok cas but after your done im inspecting see I want things in certain places so watch out." Dean chuckled as he sat down with his glass of water he took a nice long refreshing glug and Castiel was already finished, for a moment Dean had forgotten about the angel speed.

"How is that then?" Castiel was sure he would have placed things in places where Dean would like. He was actually quite surprised; the dog stuff brightened up the house and made it a bit more homely.

"You are the best I swear." Dean had looked round and there was nothing he wished to change so once again Castiel was perfect in every way. "Well now onto the most important business." Dean sat back down in his chair.

"What might that be?" Castiel's job was never done but he got pleasure out of doing things for Dean. It was nice to know he was needed.

"Well you have to rub my feet." Dean smiled as Castiel was happy to oblige. Kneeling at Dean's feet he started to massage Dean's feet, the smell didn't bother him at all he always found a way to block it out.

"Ouch!" Castiel squeezed Dean's foot too hard for a laugh. This made Dean and Castiel smile.

"I'll do it nicely." Castiel rubbed Dean's feet until Dean gently fell asleep. Castiel carried Dean to the bedroom and watched him for a while before returning to play with the puppy. Castiel wasn't used to having fun so when he did he preferred to be alone he just hated to be watched it was more fun alone anyway just some quality time with Wing.

Authors note: Hey guys I've had a lot of homework this week I have had five power point presentations to do then I had ethics homework on the Jewish religion which had to be over five thousand words then I had two music homework's to do since I fell behind and I still have six geography tasks to do to make up my eighty credits otherwise I will fail then I have a script to learn for drama I have had so much to do! Luckily I have nothing to do this weekend well nothing much anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I recently got a puppy from the pound and I was well a bad choice there is a lot to that cute face. Gosh! But I'm not complaining…! When I find the time I will update. But I love to hear your thoughts for defiant I wake up every morning and check my emails and I have like five everyday a few from and a few from twitter and Google not to mention youtube and face book. Hey follow me my name is Evie-Anne Davis for twitter and face book its Evie-Anne Castiel ackles Winchester. And youtube its destielandmpreg then Google is Evie-Anne ackles! Get in touch any way you can!


	25. I'm Glowing Really?

It was a cold and chilly afternoon Dean and Castiel have snuggled on the sofa to watch a film. Dean was hugging Castiel close because ever since the beginning of the pregnancy his skin was really sensitive to just about everything especially the cold. So Castiel was taking extra care by wrapping up nice and snug.

"I don't understand this film…it is very confusing the story line is impossible to follow." Castiel was still new to the human hobby of watching a movie sure there had been several pornos and a few other factual documentaries but apart from that he was new to this.

"Well cas this guy here has sort of taken on a mission to protect this girl from Satan and he has to stop him from having sex with her before New Year, get it now?" Dean had seen end of days so many times that it almost matched the times he'd seen die hard it was that good, not herby gone wild good but more the unborn good.

"Oh so he is the noble man in this he is like an angel am I correct?" Castiel himself was sent on a some what similar mission except he was preventing Lilith as well as Lucifer from getting Dean and killing him but not for the same reasons.

"Sorta he was doing it not only for his sake but the rest of the world. So I guess he was sort of like her guardian angel, in a way." Dean remembered the part in the church when he finally believed and became pure enough to sacrifice himself.

"I particularly don't like this film very much, this Satan is my brother Lucifer no matter who much I hate him the writers have made it out as so that my brother is some sort of womaniser when in fact he is a man of monogamy." Castiel had never had a strong bond with his brother but for one when he was up in heaven he kept his hands clean. He was a straight forward person he was known for loving too much actually.

"Well I guess they don't know him as well as we do. Here is an idea, it is not the best idea and if it goes wrong then all heaven falls but if not then harmony everywhere. How about we invite Luci to the wedding, how knows maybe this is what he needs to get back into daddies good books." Dean couldn't imagine this going well but after all it was worth a try, to keep the demons at bay and the angels from smiting each other this could be all revolved…hopefully.

"No Dean that's a catastrophic idea what would posses you to think such things, we have been separated from him for millions of years and that is the way it has been. It should not be messed with." Castiel was shocked he would have thought Dean would have learnt by now that Lucifer was not to e trusted. Even after what happened with Sam.

"I was just thinking that if mr bad egg could get back on his pedestal he might just feel liked enough to be nice. You know stop the reign of evil and all that other harmony crap." Dean was hearing himself talk but for some reason no matter how manically stupid it was he couldn't stop his motor mouth run.

"That is a bad idea that if fails could be worse than anything ever plagued upon humanity and the angel's the cost is too dire to even try without one hundred percent certainty of a positive outcome." The idea was stupid enough to work but if not then it was stupid enough to blow up the universe. No telling what could actually happen but no one was willing to take a chance so risky.

"Yeah I know it was a waste of breath why don't we just ignore what I said and watch the last of the film. Plus I need my angel to cover me for this bit, please." Dean needed to stop talking before he said something that he could get in trouble for or something else, the last thing he wanted right now was for the angel squad to show up.

"Ok Dean, although im sure a man of your stature and knowledge can withstand a simple sacrifice." Dean sighed heavily, Castiel didn't get it so what was the use instead he chuckled slightly at the innocence that Castiel proved to be made off.

Two days later….

Sam and Dean were ready to head out after a week of being cooped up in the house plus the only reason why they were going to leave the house was only because Wing had ripped up the phone cable and peed on Sam's laptop. There were a few things Dean needed to get but was ashamed to say.

"Your damn dog Dean you promised to look after it, and look what happened…it peed on my laptop! Of all places my laptop!" Dean couldn't help but laugh, he had taught his dog so well. Sam's face was thunderous any second Dean was about to see the lightening.

"Don't look at me Sammy I didn't wiz on your computer. You shouldn't leave it lying around." Dean thought this entire situation was funny. It was the highlight of his week it really was. There was nothing to do at bobby's that they hadn't done already.

"Dean I know you played a part in this. Why are you even here anyway?" Sam didn't know why Dean was there after all this was only a one man job that he didn't need to be watched over doing to. This was his break from Dean but Dean decided to tag along anyway.

"Um…well I need new pants." Sam smiled, this was hilarious his brother had literally gotten too big for his bridges.

"Dude…" Sam started to laugh as his stormy face soon disappeared along with his big throbbing vain. Instead it was replaced with a huge smile line and watering eyes.

"Shut up Sam…im literally having to pull down my shirts to cover my zipper. I can't button them up anymore if I run my pants will fall down. Not even your gigantor jeans fit. And im supposed to get bigger." Dean was ashamed and embarrassed however this was what was to be expected and Dean knew full well that this wasn't the end of Sam's hysterical laughter and his tight clothes.

"I just would have thought you would have got cas to pop you up some clothes? After all he is your baby daddy." Dean's face dropped, he had once called Castiel his baby daddy during sex and cas didn't like it much.

"No he kind of hates it when I do things like that. He says that it is an undermining way of using his angelic powers." Dean slid his hands into his pockets and yawned already he was tired and he hadn't even got up the road yet.

"I guess it's kind of a step down from exorcising demons you know." As true as it was, Castiel's powers were still going to waist if he wasn't using them he might as well just give in to those little things.

"I guess, wow im tired just walking around. I don't have enough energy to do this." Sam and Dean stopped suddenly as there was a giant breeze coming from behind them, along with the sound of wings.

"Wow." Dean was grabbed from round his waist and spun around a few times.

"Surprised to see me? I got bored." Evie let Dean go gently but as she did she noticed Dean's pants slip down to just below his ass. She couldn't help but laugh at the busted button and the loose zipper.

"Hey…wow that made me feel sick man what the hell!" Dean yelled as he cuddled his mid section. The feeling eventually died down but it still messed up his head because as soon after he started to feel dizzy.

"Mucho simpatica. So mi amigos voy a la de comrapas? And can I get in on it? Wait better yet im going any way. How's that mi ambarazado amigo?" Spanish was never one of Evie's favriout languages although it was similar to Latin and English it was confusing.

"English?" dean didn't get languages at all he got English and the basics of Latin but not much more. Sam was more of a wiz at the written side. Dean was more of an action guy not a studying guy.

"Ok translation…very sympathetic. So my friends are we going to go shopping? Bluda bluda blah my pregnant male friend. Now do you get it?" she was cocky she felt like the smart ass of the bunch.

"Not one for anything non English you understand right. Sammy here probably understood though he's always hovered over his laptop probably watching foreign porn. Such a sad bastard." Sam shot dean a look before sarcastically smiling and nodding his head.

"Says you…you watch anime porn and not even henati its yoai. Talk about sad bastard." Gay porn but in anime was probably the worst thing for Sam. It was hard enough coming to grips with his brother being gay but his brother watching gay porn is just too much.

"Why do I need porn…? I have cas when I want it I get it without having to jerk off to other saddos like you Sammy my boy. Trust me what you watch even the kinkiest of shit I've done it ok." Sam cringed and almost heaved.

"Ok too much brotherly love here. Im not one to turn down an interesting conversation about my brother's sex life. And Sam I've seen you so don't lie. You blame dean for watching yoai but you haven't taken into account all the narusasu porn games you just happen to have stumbled upon yesterday. For a guy you're terrible at clearing your history. Take a lesson from your brother ive searched and he is clean well I wouldn't say clean but the boy knows his way around a computer. Wink, wink." Sam blushed slightly and if it wasn't for the passers by staring at him he would have probably cried there and then. However on the opposing side the two were laughing so hard dean got a stitch and Evie was literally going blue.

"Very funny dude can we just get on with this? I want to get home quickly." Sam was embarrassed, probably the most embarrassed he's ever been. Ever.

"Ok dude lighten up it was only a joke. No need to be callin dad on me. It doesn't hurt to smile once and a while. And when we get back im teaching you to cover your tracks. The guy can weave his way in and out of an office security camera without getting caught out but yet a simple tab bar is lost on the big melon he calls a brain." Dean explained, how would have thought an almost Harvard graduate wouldn't know how to clear his history.

"Yeah im thinking of staying the night. So with age comes experience I know more than deano here so you should really learn from the master. And if Dean does watch gay porn I have a few things to show him as well." Dean winked in a playful way not meaning to actually say yes.

"Ok well I've been standing here for a few minutes not and my feet really hurt." Dean complained, indeed they had been standing there for quite a while without moving.

"I will pop us there how about that?" Dean shook his head in a firm no and Sam didn't answer.

"Every time im zapped places it fucks me up and makes me sick for hours after. Cant we take a bus, I haven't taken a bus in years." Dean knew the car wasn't an option because of his travel sickness and the cramped space.

"Ok why not. Sam?" Evie agreed and out of no where appeared three bus tickets. They just needed Sam to say yes then they could head out. Sam was still quite pissed at them for embarrassing him out in public. But what are big brothers for?

"Fine." Sam took one of the tickets and boarded the buss that had just pulled up and scanned his ticket. Dean and Evie closely followed.

"Crowded." Dean said as he looked around the bus for a vacant seat however there was none. The bus stank of an unsightly smell that made Dean cringe at first. They made their way down the lisle of the bus. Dean was stared at constantly it was like if they stared any harder they would burn a whole in the back of his head and his stomach.

"Dean here." Sam had spotted some vacant seats way at the back. They struggled to move passed the huddle of people all standing up and holding on to the handle bars. The head phones the children were listening to played very different music indeed one played rap and on rock, one hardstyle and the other jazz. Evie also got a lot of looks as she made her way down the buss, it was like they had never seen a gothic person in their lives, but society today has too many stereotypes and plus the movies don help either…

"Dude I want to get off." Dean demanded. His close space was tight and he felt extremely uncomfortable and a million and one eyes stared at him constantly some were laughing and some were just looking back trying not to stare.

"It's too late now man." Sam whispered, there was no point shouting above all of the noise.

"I told you we should have gone air travel. Plus I don't like the way people are looking at me and you. I sear if one more person turns to laugh at me im going to smite them into a pile of fairy dust. That's it!" Evie got really pissed off, she could hardly stand the humans to begin with let alone let a lower life form make fun of an angel.

"Evie calm it seriously just calm it I can deal with it so can you." Dean pulled her back from turning and booting the guy in front with her steel toed dr martins. It would have been funny to watch but Dean wouldn't stand for going back to prison not now any way.

"Ok…ok I just need to breathe and turn the noise down a little." She waves her hand and the whole bus is silent apart from her Dean and Sam.

"Miles better I can actually hear what is going on in my head." Sam said with a huge sigh. This could be worse and he felt sorry for the people who caught a bus everyday.

"It's still not as bad as the time we caught a lift in the back of a chicken van with a bunch of Mexican immigrants. That was the worst five hours of my life. The smell oh god and the Mexicans they were just nasty." Dean shuddered as he let his mind briefly wonder back to that dreadful day.

"Yeah that was terrible." Sam agreed he too shuddered, not for the same reasons but because he remembered the sweaty Mexican man, Julio who tried to put the moves on him. Now that was one of the worst things he ever had to endure.

"Wow our stop! I can't wait to get off of this moving sewer!" Dean pulled himself up with a big groan and proceeded to leave the bus after what had felt like a life time.

"Never again I tell ya it's strictly air travel for me. Huug." She shivered very suddenly as the bus drove off at a very rapid speed.

Part 2

The shopping mall was even more crowded than the bus but there was at least a decent place to sit and have some lunch. Dean was starving so he suggested that they stop at the nearest star bucks and get something to eat.

"I love the smell of a coffee house, it's a shame I can't have a coffee I could really do with one. And not any of that de caff shit either." Dean missed the taste of coffee every morning it is the thing that kept his active through the morning, apart from the usual whiskey through out the day.

"I know Dean but while were here do you want a drink?" Sam offered. They all made their way to the counter and stared at the menu boards above their heads.

"Yeah I want a hot chocolate with extra foam with a croissant and a jar of honey." Dean told Sam what he wanted and Sam was disgusted but not surprised Dean always had a thing for sweet things.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" the young man offered kindly.

"Yeah well he'll have a hot chocolate with extra foam and a croissant and a thing of honey and I want a coffee black with an apple Danish. Evie…?" Sam wasn't sure if Evie wanted to eat after all angels don't take a custom to eating human food.

"Um ok why not I'll have a Swiss roll. Please." She confirmed. Sam looked back at the young man as he nodded while jotting down the prices into the cash register.

"Is that it?" the man asked.

"Yeah that's it right?" Sam turned to see Dean still examining the menu like he wanted more which Sam had no problem with.

"Dude can I get a chicken mayo lettuce sandwich? It looks really nice." Dean watched as Sam huffed again, knowing Dean probably wont like it and him having wasted seven ninety nine.

"And a chicken mayo lettuce please. And that's all I promise." Sam watched as the price on the machine went up and up as the price finally tallied up.

"Ok then…here you go. It's thirty five ninety nine." The boy handed Evie Dean and Sam their things on trays then waited for Sam to fork over the cash.

"There you go." Sam gave him the money and in return he got a smile and a receipt. They made their way over to the little living room area which contained chairs and sofas and bean bags it was laid out like a chatting room where people go to gossip and gawk at the people out the window.

"Well these seats are miles comfier." Dean sank into the armchair then completely relaxed. If there wasn't open food and the lingering smell of coffee Dean would have fallen asleep.

"Wow this is like a bad episode of friends." Evie commented, having seen all of the friends episodes herself she had reference.

"There is no such thing as a bad episode of friends…gosh this is one of the best lunches I've ever had. Wow I want to get lunch here again." Dean took only one bite out of his sandwich and he was already falling in love. He had mayo round his mouth and a bit of lettuce hanging out of his mouth.

"Well Dean this is why there are so many fat people in America, because of places like this." All you had to do was look out the window and for every five people three were over weight and munching out on the new subway express.

"Hinting something there…?" Dean looked down at this rounded stomach and felt quite offended. The one thing he disliked about himself others picked out on and tried to use it against him.

"No…no but sure if you eat too much of this stuff you will gain excess weight that you wont be able to burn off. Trust me. Im not slightly round faced for nothing." She puffed up her cheeks and played with the left over flab on her stomach.

"What's the difference whether I eat or not? Im already fat, why do you think im here? Browsing for a pair of handcuffs?" Dean cocked a brow and smiled at the thought of cas tying him to the bed and taking him then and there.

"Wow you kink son of a bitch, that mayo round your chops makes this whole conversation a whole lot easier on me you know cas is my brother right…? Anyway there is a huge difference between baby and babies than fat you already know that." She knew Dean was always into his looks and this must be hard for him.

"I still think this is their fault." Dean pointed to his stomach, in his mind he thought he was fat but as long as others though different he was fine.

"Hurry up will ya the shop shut in anther hour and we all know how long you take picking out clothes, especially lately, everything's either too rough or itchy or too small." Dean sat back from the table in a sign of annoyance and protest.

"I like my clothes to feel comfy, god Sam for ages now I haven't been comfy in my own clothes. So for once im planning on getting the right things. Ok. Sam." Sam now felt bad for snapping at Dean, after all Dean had been complaining a lot about his clothes lately.

"Im sorry ok but we'd better make a move. You go with Evie to the clothes department and I'll go to the computer place." Sam stood up indicating he was about to leave. He missed the sitting down instantly but he stretched his legs and then felt better.

"Oh see you later Sam. Meet back here ok." Dean pointed to the Dean in front of him where Sam had been sitting previously.

"Ok Dean." Sam confirmed then shoved his hands into his pockets.

"See ya Sammy." Evie called back from her seat.

"Well im done." Dean also stood and stretched as far as he could go and put his trash in the bin. His head was spinning wildly and he had to hold onto the desk to keep himself up. But Evie was there by his side instantly holding him.

"Wow there big boy take it easy." She patted Dean on the back and watched as the young man from behind the counter came out to check if he was ok.

"Bite me princess gothica." Dean threw back. First she comforts Dean on his weight and then calls him fat after what was she on.

"Are you ok sir?" the man asked he was slightly confused as well as worried, Dean looked a bit pale.

"Im fine I just got up to quick and now I feel a bit nauseas." Dean stood upright and fixed his jacket. When out of no where Castiel appeared.

"Dean I saw you. Are you ok? Are my little ones ok?" Castiel was worried Dean hadn't felt like this in ages.

"Calm down daddy im fine." Dean watched as the young lad standing beside him looked up in confusion. Daddy, my little ones. What the hell.

"Im just going to go back…" the guy got a bit scared and went back to his post. Back to staring at them in a strange way.

"How can you see me dude what about the sigils aren't they still up?" they walked towards the exit and away from the young boy who was watching them with intense creepy stared.

"I am monitoring you in a non magical fashion." Castiel didn't want Dean to get angry which he knew he would anyway; he was surprisingly short tempered lately.

"You GPSed me dude kinda creepy just saying." Dean didn't get angry like cas had thought; he understood that Castiel had Dean's and their babies' health and safety at heart.

"I understand. Now where are we going?" Castiel asked hoping he could catch in on what ever they were going to do next; it had to be better than spending the afternoon with bobby.

"Well your going home and me and Evie are going shopping." Castiel's face dropped with disappointment.

"Ok Dean but im watching you." Castiel disappeared instantly.

Part 3

In the men's clothes department Evie and Dean are looking on the shirt rack when two women come over and start to have a conversation about marriage.

"Well Kelly im glad you came with me Robert would have never been able to pick out his suit and im hopeless at men's ware." Samantha rubbed Kelly's arm and sighed.

"Im your best friend and maid of honor im here for you man." Samantha was a bit more tomboy looking with short boyish hair and big black glasses. She wore a jean jacket and leather pants with a pair of kicks.

"Thanks…wow what about that one?" Kelly pulled out a suit and held it up for Samantha to get a better look.

"I don't know. Wait. Excuse me sir." Samantha called over to Dean and waited for Dean to turn around.

"Yeah." Dean looked around to the two girls in front of him.

"Can we use you for a second?" Samantha heard herself and laughed, but then straitened out and acted more serious.

"Sure what with?" Dean was curious what he was needed for this could go either way.

"Well we are here picking tuxes for Kelly here's wedding and we were wondering if you would try these on for us. We wouldn't ask if we weren't hopeless at this. Plus you look like you're the same build so would you?" Dean picked up on the same build thing and yet again he was offended.

"Same build…oh you mean this…well little information im not built like this im pregnant." The girls looked blank and shocked at the same time. Thinking this guy was some wacko.

"Oh well oh sorry I guess. Are you still up for it?" they passed it off as a little insanity, and denial. The ignored it and went on.

"You still don't believe me do you…?" Dean wasn't surprised it was a lot for people to take especially strangers.

"No not really." Kelly said. She ruffled her hair and slapped her hands on her thighs.

"Ok here look." Dean opened his wallet and pulled out his latest sonogram and handed it to the girls.

"Well this isn't much to go on. This could actually be fake or not yours how am I suppose to believe this?" Dean felt like he was trying to get through to a rock, he could tell there was nothing in her brain except form hot air.

"My…god…I guess your gona have to trust me on this…" the girls shrugged and nodded.

"Ok so here try this on and come out and show us." Samantha handed Dean the suit and spun him around towards the entrance of the dressing room.

Dean pulls of his clothes and hangs them up on the hangers provided and began to dress into the suit. It was a tight fit but he managed to squeeze everything in. he looked like a ham stuffed in a tube sock but he had the guts to go out and show them.

"Well." Dean pulled back the curtain and the girls stared at him in awe. He looked so damn hot.

"Oh god you look so amazing…. I believe you." She smiled and clapped her hands in happiness. She had found what she'd been searching for.

"Why all of a sudden?" Dean looked in the mirror and straightened his jacket. He looked in the mirror in front of him and he smiled feeling proud and happy with the man staring back and smiling at him.

"Your glowing!" Dean's smile sunk quickly at the very thought, he was glowing.

"Im what…?" Dean was scared, he now realized that he couldn't hide the fact he was pregnant now it was visually apparent all over his face.

"You just look purely happy, glowing you know…" she ran up and hugged Dean tightly and nuzzled her face into his jacket.

"Wow you said it your self pregnant remember triplets dude not enough space as it is." She immediately let go and straightened Dean's jacket back out.

"Sorry." Evie and Samantha walk over to the happy two.

"What'd I miss?" Samantha asked looking around.

"Yeah." Evie agreed.

"Oh nothing but im going to get this suit." Kelly whisked Dean back into the changing room to get re dressed.

"What's going on?" Samantha was unsure of what had just happened but she was sure it was something she didn't want to know.

"Im guessing something really girly…" Evie huffed and looked down at her shoes. She was glad she missed the very interesting conversation one thing worse than girly girls it was girly girl conversations.

"Thank god we missed that hu?" Samantha couldn't picture anything worse, although being friends with Kelly she was always stuck in places like this but it still made her sick thinking about things like that.

"Yup." She agreed thankfully.

While back in the changing rooms Dean was fully dressed again and walking back out. "Kelly…right? I would appreciate if you didn't tell people about this. Not that I don't want people to know but I just don't think people would be able to take." Dean was serious; he pulled her over to one side and stared at her.

"Uh sure it will die with me." Kelly answered. Little did both of them know the dressing room attendant was standing behind them both listening to every word. She was and every one knew, she was scheming.

She was a demon! Working for Crowley getting a little pay back for the souls and purgatory incident and this was the perfect thing to share with the world what the Winchesters have been hiding underneath Dean's shirt. This was the beginning of a new dawn of a new rain of terror.

Evie and Dean prosseded to shop until they were satasfied then after that they went back to the Starbcuks to meet Sam. They then flew as appose to taking the public bus.

Authors note: soo sorry for not updating I have been not busy at all just haven't had inspiration. However my mum gets home at five and I get home at four twenty and I don't really want my mum to catch me righting this. She once caught me writing a Clex (clark and lex from smallville) slash scene and it wasn't good I gotta say. She read it and told be off and took my laptop for a while so im doing this on the sly that's why I normally update at night. But review please I haven't had a review in ages! Love ya all of ya!


	26. The New Guy

They had just got back from the mall and Dean was feeling incredibly full, soo full he felt ill and very, very bloated. The three brought a hell of a lot of different things for example jeans and t-shirts, baby clothes, a laptop, some records (by Dean's request) and things for lunch.

Dean was now dressed in his new clothes that gave him room to breathe and move.

"Phew my junk's got room to breathe man these pants are all new kinds of comfort." Dean threw himself onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Your junk…" didn't need to know, didn't need to know.

"Well that and the fact that I can actually button up my pants which is always a good thing." Dean flexed the waist band on his trousers to express his point further.

"Im glad that you feel better Dean." Castiel put his arm around Dean and squeezed him gently.

"You know what man, I have just realised that I've been acting like such a chick…before I know it im gona be one step away from a powdered wig and knee high boots, dot cotton style." If Dean lost touch with what made him a man that would be it!

"What do you mean?" Castiel hadn't noticed the behaviour change that his mate had recently possessed.

"Haven't you heard me lately…I went to get a puppy…I called it wing…what nansy pansy blonie beach babe does that?" Dean was laughing in-between breaths he was laughing about himself and the silly girly things that have happened.

"I have heard you say that before Dean don't kid yourself." Sam remembered Dean saying the exact thing not only yesterday then the next morning he completely changes.

"I mean it this time…im serious no matter how weird this gets im still a guy." Dean winked and clicked his fingers.

"I bet…" Sam snidely commented back.

"Well I will show you." Dean was going to prove to everyone that he can change but for the better and stick up and be a man.

Part 2

Crowley was back and back in control he was already setting out the plans of his new home, that was being taken into place by a few of his old friends.

"Why must I stay in such a poor excuse for a house? I am an angel I shouldn't be seduced to such petty construction." Raphael picked up a pile of rubble and crunched it between his big beefy hands. He turned his nose up at it and blew the residue off of his hand.

"Oh stop your petty rambling im getting it done and you are im no position at the moment to tell me what to do I have more power than you." Crowley loved to gloat that the fact he had more power than an angel.

"I am still a higher being that should not have any association with a mutt like you, but desperate times." Raphael stood over Crowley he was tall and mighty even with little grace and energy he was proud and strait.

"Well we all do things we don't like now don't we…you actually think I like spending time with the heaven all mighty reject hu?" Crowley bitterly snapped, his voice croaked in the process and his face went really red.

"I don't need this." Raphael was under a lot of stress right now, regaining his power is not an easy thing to do even for an angel.

"Well leave! Oh wait you can't can you…you need me I am the only one with the Winchesters whereabouts well wow convenient. So shut up and deal with it before I kill you myself, although it would be funny for me to watch you regain your power and then go hunt them down only for them to kill you and torch your body, now that's why. And the fact I have sigils put up all over this place one move and you turn to dust. You hear that dust!" Crowley shouted angrily, he was fed up with angels always poking and trying to make a fool of him he should have learnt that angels are unreliable and untrustable and it is impossible to get along with the difference in sides.

"As soon as the Winchesters are gone you are too I shall enjoy the pleasure of killing you with me bitter wrath." Raph grounded his teeth and flared his nostrils.

"I bet. You can't lay two bony fingers on my pal I have decided to be book club buddies with the man upstairs. So not even you can touch me. Now are we going to get along or am I going to have to run to the garrison and tell them you're here? Hu take your pick." Crowley was always good at deals and black mail he was king of hell for god's sake, god couldn't kill Crowley if he did the whole of hell would leak out and no one wants that.

"Plus I have a plan, I have some of my men working the press about Dean he should hit the news by Monday. Separate and concur. Im sending one of my slaves in to scope out the boy's then ain their trust, they will turn on him once Dean's story hits worldwide. It brilliant." Crowley was proud of his master plan it was going to fit into place very soon.

"That sounds like it could work, plus it will make things easier but we must come to terms with this, my brothers and sisters are to have no knowledge of my resurrection. Understand?" he threatened but Crowley just laughed at his weak attempts.

"Their angels if I could find you, then the god squad sure can, they know you're here. They aren't making a move because they believe in their father's judgment. So the first sign of anything remotely corrupt your as dead as dead. Your daddy will think twice this time and you wont be brought back so live your life and live it clean no doubt I'll get caught in the mix and if push comes to shove im getting the hell out of doge. Comprende?" Raph vanished obviously not liking what he was hearing. Crowley sighed and reached for his glass. He filled it up and drank it in one with a sour face he sat the glass back on the side.

"Never again am I helping any of the mentally unstable. God man what are you doing I said the cashmere rug goes left of the imported Japanese couch! The best im the business my ass I bet you can't tell the difference between a cow high and a crayola doodle mat! You imbecile!" Crowley stormed over to the decorator with a face like thunder the man in his wake was cowering in fear he wasn't planning on surviving to see the lightning.

"Im sorry sir…I… please my daughter sir she's I'll and I really aught to be there for her. Just please let me go I wont tell anyone." The man was bloody and beaten he was staggering on the floor fighting for breath.

"Come on man suck it up I have no interest in your pathetic excuses. I have a job for you and then if you survive you can go home, im a man of my word." Crowley gives his hand up and the scared man cautiously stood. Crowley greeted the man with some scotch.

"What is it you want me to do sir?" the man was hesitant about working a job for his master after the things he's put him through but it must be better than this.

"I want you to spy on the Winchesters. See I need a human to scope them out, one of my boys wouldn't last two seconds with the brothers but you on the other hand…so you up for it?" the man spat his drink back into his glass with a worrisome look, from what he'd heard the Winchesters were cold hearted killers, felons and criminals.

"Im not too sure…" the man was very, very hesitant, was this worth risking his life, in the place of a demon or another of Crowley's fugitives?

"You drive a hard bargain mr…" Crowley didn't know the man's name. Even after the few months he'd worked for him he still didn't bother to ask.

"Finely sir Drew Finley." Crowley looked shocked, the guy standing in front of him was strong and chizzled he didn't for the life of him look like a Drew more of a Stan or Cameron.

"Seriously…well ok what if I guarantee that your daughter lives, I will send some Wicca's over there as soon as. Now does that sweeten the deal?" Drew raised his head in hope. He liked the sound of that it was defiantly a deal breaker.

"Fine just make my little girl healthy." They shook hands and said their goodbyes as Drew headed in the direction Crowley had informed.

Part 3

The next day had just poked through and Dean was rearing to get his macho on. To prove he was still a man. It hadn't headed in the right direction as he had already cried and complained about his feet. Sam and Dean were debating about everything and nothing again; it was getting on everyone's nerves. Even Wing had crawled under the table to get some solitude.

"Shut it Sam your suck a frikin' baby you know that?" Dean threw back. Sam acted like it hurt they were a few steps away from bringing out the guns.

"Me a baby you have cried more times lately than I probably have all my life. And yet im still the baby!" Dean sighed and rubbed his head, if was starting to really hurt.

"No way only the other day you cried for about to bloody hours for what reason…? There was no reason it was just you being a pof." Sam turned away as if to end the argument but then retaliated.

"You know what macho man why don't you look at yourself before you call me a pof you keep ling to yourself Dean your gay. You even bottom." Dean knew in his mind that he wasn't gay but is this how every one thought of him or was it Sam just being spiteful?

"You know what Sam screw you…oh wait you do I forgot your alone at least I don't have to use a dildo to have a bit of fun! Oh that's right you like all that kinky shit, like sleeping with wolf chicks and blood suckers and demon skanks that made you a blood sucker." Sam's relationships haven't exactly been straight forward.

"You can talk you shag an angel every damn night, if an angel isn't the biggest freak going then what is you cant call me kinky my room is right next to yours." Dean went a bit red partly with anger.

"You perve that's what sets you off isn't it. You have a secret cup that you use to listen in. That's sick!" Dean felt embarrassed of his own brother. That is what got his jolly green giant of a brother, off that's all new kinds of pervert.

"How did you come up with that? A cup? I wouldn't need one you two fuck soo loud the nabours, nabours from Canada complained." Sam had recently invested in a pair of head phones that had indeed proven to be very, very handy.

"I give up your impossible!" after all that neither could remember what they were fighting about. It was probably something really stupid.

"Good I can't be bothered to fight with you anymore." Sam threw his lanky body onto the chair with a giant sigh of relief.

"Are you gona make me that sandwich like I asked…?" Dean poked his head round the top of the stair case. He had just remembered what the fight was about.

"What are you going on about?" Sam was confused he knew his brother was random but this was odd.

"The fight…I asked for a sandwich and you said no…remember I called you Samantha and it kicked off from there." Dean trotted back down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Oh Dean don't start you really want to go back into that…make your own damn sandwich." Sam just replayed the same thought over and over again in his head, 'Dean is just stupid the placenta juice has gone to his head' it made him chuckle to himself a few times.

"Ok, ok gees Louise I will. No need to get hissy." Dean laughed to himself thinking that if he just made the sandwich in the first place then none of that would have happened. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Could you get that Sam?" Sam huffed and remained seated in a sign of protest.

"Im not your slave Dean." Dean knew Sam was just doing this to get back at him but he wasn't playing, it was stupid and immature.

"Get the damn door before momma bear decides to go cannibal." Sam gave in and answered the door, slowly.

"Hi…are you a friend of bobby's?" Sam looked the man up and down before deciding he was clean, well clean enough.

"Um, no hunter. I was wondering if you guys could help me on this case. You're the best in the bizz or so I've heard." He raised a brow and waited for himself to be invited in.

"Ok what's your name?" Sam was going through all the usual questions before he invited anything or anyone into bobby's house.

"Drew…Drew Finely and your Sam…?" he was sure his own name was safe. He had nothing left to be traced to what the heck.

"Yeah drink this." Sam threw the guy a flask of holy water. Sam watched as he opened it but then stopped midpoint.

"Holy water…?" Sam nodded, so he continued to drink until Sam was content and sure that he wasn't a demon. But for extra measures there was a devils trap on the ceiling above the door.

"Ok come in. Dean get our guest a drink." Dean kept his cool and got the drink without a fuss. All he wanted to do was eat his sandwich was it soo hard to ask.

"Ok we have alcohol lots of it and squash." Dean longed for a twenty year old malt whiskey but he couldn't he wouldn't not after that incident.

"Got any tropical squash?" Dean was shocked it was odd to find a hunter that liked squash very rare.

"Yeah it's all I drink." Dean laughed at the irony of his last thought he was also a hunter that had to drink squash, well at least the new guy had a choice.

"Im not too good with alcohol one and im gone fishin'." Drew sat in the big chair closest to the table. Dean came out with the drinks and his sandwich.

"Here." Sam grabbed the drinks from Dean who looked like he could topple over any time, no doubt he would then he would make a fuss about his sandwich.

"Thanks, so Drew you're a hunter." Dean was best at scoping people out. But there was a funny look to Drew that Dean wanted to investigate further.

"Yeah I just returned from a hunt when I got a call from one of the victims from my case claiming to be suffering from strange goings on in the town. Nothing I've heard of before. That's why I came here." Dean looked him up and down, Dean wasn't gay but he liked what he saw.

"You reek of demon." Dean waited for him to explain himself. He stuttered a few times before coming up with something.

"My last case seven demons two hunters, you know the rest." Dean nodded a few times then it was followed by a hu sound.

"There seems something off about you." Dean looked at Sam then back at Drew. Dean waited yet again for Sam to back him up on his sudden judgment.

"Dean…he's not usually like that. Maybe your hormones are getting mixed up." Sam snapped Dean out of his fixed view, maybe Sam was right Dean had been very weird all day.

"Yeah maybe…im sorry. Maybe im cas deprived. I need a nap probably tired." Dean waddled up the stairs and left the two men alone in the front room.

"What's wrong with him? From what I can tell, he's gay and sceptical." Sam was surprised that he didn't pick up on the most obvious thing. After all it was right there.

"He's pregnant…couldn't you tell." Drew shook his head like he was unaware.

"I don't usually look around that region I like looking into people's eyes." Drew moved closer to Sam which made Sam a bit uncomfortable.

"What?" Drew was now nose length apart staring into Sam's big green eyes. He was looking deep deeper and deeper looking behind what was visible through the surface. Drew leant in closer and out of the moment kissed Sam. The strange thing was that Sam kissed back like he was enjoying it before Sam could control himself a wondering hand travelled to the back of Drew's head pushing him closer and with more force. Sam began to lean back in his chair pulling Drew with him.

"Sam…" Drew was about to ask what had gotten into Sam but he was enjoying this and he felt closer and closer to Sam closer to Sam than any one else.

"Shhh." Sam said back. Drew closed his eyes again and so did Sam. They both knew what was about to happen next they were too caught up in the moment it was unstoppable.

"I…" Sam knew what was being asked of him as he began to strip the young man. Pulling button by button off of his shirt. He threw away the shirt and watched as Drew slightly caressed Sam's abbes as they kissed. It made Sam's pants itch.

Authors Note: It's now 4:05 in the morning and im writing I must be mad…wait I am man! What do you think will happen with this new guy…? What about Armendell…? Threesome….? (No) give me your feed back. I love to hear it. I'm really losing interest in my story…I don't know why…I have so many idea's that I want to write but im not sure…. I need a beta any one? Im just really trying to get more out but cant. Plus I had my BCG and boy does it hurt like a bitch! Am I right? But anyway let me know where you think this is going or what you like or dislike im open.


	27. Dance With The Jazz Playing Demon

It was the weekend Sunday to be exact the weekend was a breeze nothing important happened…too bad that was a complete lie Sam slept with Drew! The next morning was very awkward due to Dean's constant teasing.

"I can safely say that you are now officially gay welcome to the club brother." Dean wrapped his arms around his lover teasing his brother even more.

"Im not gay!" Sam shouted for the fiftieth time. Dean was starting to be a real pest and if it wasn't for the angel hovering over his shoulder he would have ended Dean hours ago.

"So your bi? Can you make up your mind but at least you don't have to hang out at a library to get dates anymore. My Sammy has got himself a play mate im proud." Dean loved pushing his brother's buttons his reaction was priceless each time.

"Dean your brother is a sophisticated man that can do what ever he wants with his life and the way he wants to live it is none of your concern. Im sure Sam at one point disagreed with our relationship which is fine and you now will get over the fact that Sam is also dating some one you might not approve now but might in the future." Castiel felt like he had made a strong enough point that both the boys could reflect on not just for now but in other situations through out their lives as well.

"Shut up cas this is about me teasing my brother nothing more. Now where is Drew? Still asleep late night?" Dean ignored what wisdom Castiel had given and carried on with his annoying pestering.

"I shall learn to keep my mouth closed. But my point still stands firm." Castiel knew he was being ignored and he was used to it.

"Something like that Dean. What about you up all night not having sex. What a pity the usual stud has now given in to his younger yet miles more datable brother." Dean was some how offended but he always had the upper hand.

"Oh yeah that's right I was up all night planning for a wedding. If you haven't forgotten im getting married asshat. And you are fooling around like some Asian hooker. Nice work Sammy." There you go the upper hand. This all started as a mock tease and started to turn into a real argument.

"Ok is that the way it is well cas, go look under your bed I think you should find some busty Asian beauties under there." Dean gasped his own brother had betrayed him.

"Oh Sam you didn't." Castiel came back holding fifteen magazines that he conveniently found under his and Dean's bed.

"Now if im bi then why do you have magazines with boobs on them? Hu?" Sam had a point but Dean could easily come back he was quick like that.

"Oh ok well cas under Sam's bed and under his desk oh and don't forget the one under your pillow, he should have some playboy male editions." Sam knew that this would happen he shouldn't have started this.

"You were right Dean." Castiel threw down on the table; fifty two gay playboy magazines. "And I found a few numbers that when called takes you to a gay bar or a online sex friend." Dean was creped out by the fact that his fiancé knew what was on the other end of those numbers.

"From now on cas you find a number don't call it. Curiosity got the cat raped." Dean joked. Cas's face was serious he knew that it wasn't funny and Dean was laughing on his own.

"I don't get what you are saying Dean. Who would rape a cat?" Dean stopped laughing and shook his head. He was about to marry a post.

"Never mind. Sam you don't just spill the beans about your own brother's dirty obsessions especially to their fiancé man that's wrong even you should know that." Dean knew that by saying that wasn't going to change the fact that cas now knew about his magazines.

"Oh sorry Dean I should have known now are we going to drop this or am I going to have to spill about the shed?" Dean's face dropped even lower surly Sam wouldn't go that far.

"That's low even for you. You wont do that you don't have the guts even me like this could kick your ass bitch." Sam scoffed he could take Dean on any day.

"Well since your pregnant I can't really hit back so I better not." Dean had won by default but default only. If they were under different circumstances then bring it on.

"I bet, now jolly green giant take your new guest up some grub he must be low on energy after last night you wild thing you." Dean wanted last crack it was what he was good at. He could start an argument and finish it.

"You haven't won Dean you know that. It is now on." They both knew what that meant. Prank war.

"Hell ya it's on it's on like custard and pie." Dean now had a craving for pie. He hadn't had a prank war with Sam since they first got back together after he got Sam from Stanford.

It was hours later and no one had made the first move yet. They were on red alert everything could be a potential prank. Castiel had just got some dire news.

"Dean we need to talk." Castiel called Dean over for a second to explain before he got here.

"Well nice to see you chaps. Been a long time am I right? Well anyway I want to talk about everything, mostly this." He gestured to Dean's midsection. Dean knew that this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"Crowley what has brought you slivering back here? Did your play mates down below finally get sick of your oh so classic jazz tapes? I know it would have driven me nuts." Dean watched as Crowley pored himself a drink.

"No surprisingly some of the old cows down there like that style. Plus its much more claming that that eighties rock you oh so often blare through the strained speakers of your car. Trust me I have the better deal. I didn't come he to discuss vinyl and vintage. I came here to give you an offer that you would be stupid not to agree to. Because you see we have coverage of you in your state and I have a few friends in high places that would love to get a hold of that information." Dean could feel his anger rise with every word the cocky demon said. Why couldn't this be normal it didn't need to be plastered on the front of the world?

"You vile deranged demon I would never make deals with you! I hate your very guts and im pretty sure that meat suit you walk around it does to! Now you leave me and my family alone or I will personally shoot you in your fucking head you got that!" Dean was furious he was now being threatened by one of the lowest demons out there.

"Really Dean the stress isn't good for the babies. Now im sure Raphael would love to hear about this, oh yeah he's back and gaining more power. You look shocked now but if you say yes then you save yourself the utter shock and mass horror of when he does regain all the power. A little birdie told me that he is really gunning for you for some reason I have no idea maybe you can refresh my memory. No well the god squad killed him now anything associated with you cas he is going to kill. Your god trip caused a lot of ruckus up there and he will regain his place on top of the garrison now do you want that? You just have to do me one little favour to save not only your skins but the rest of the worlds too." Crowley knew Dean wouldn't be so selfish as to risk not only his life and the lives inside him but the lives of every innocent clueless person out there. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do such a thing as that.

"You can't expect me to agree to anything! What do you want from me? I don't want any association with you scum! I want to have a normal life!" Dean felt like crying, he burrowed it down to hormones. This wasn't happening they had spent almost five months without any interruption from any of the other side.

"Oh cheer up o'l boy as I said one simple favour. I just want you to kill Raphael for me in five months I want him dead you got that? That was all I wanted to ask there was no reason for you to get worked up. Now don't you feel stupid I would offer you a drink but sadly you can't can you? Now we have held off the media so desperately I could have let it slip. But one wrong move that potentially threatens me I will let this leak you got it?" Castiel hugged Dean tightly as he sobbed into his coat, he felt like a fool for crying in front of one of the worlds biggest douche bags.

"Right, I thought as much now I will stop by whenever I chose to check up on you and how you are getting on with our little agreement." Crowley vanished leaving Dean still sobbing into Castiel.

"Dean there is no need to cry things will be fine. That much I can promise you." Castiel wouldn't let anything happen to the people he loved never.

"I know but now I have started I can't stop man im such a baby!" he cried. He hated crying and Castiel hated to see Dean cry it made his heart hurt.

"Your not Dean, do you want me to make you some hot cocoa?" Castiel wanted to change the subject completely he knew Dean hated to cry so he wanted to take his mind off of Crowley.

"Yeah…since when do you know how to make hot cocoa? I remember a while ago when you couldn't make something as simple ass toast. Are we venturing out into the unknown? How brave." Dean smiled wiping the rest of the stray tears from his face. He turned to smile at Castiel.

"Well I will need the experience wont I what if you have decided to take a well deserved nap and the kids want dinner I know from what you've told me that the food I just vaporate here lacks in taste and just about everything. So to be old fashioned I have decided to learn how to cook. I tried cooking for Sam but he turned me down flat. So you are the first to try my food." Dean now felt really away about eating Castiel's food if no one else would try it then it must not be very good.

"That's not true bobby ate one of you flapjacks the other day and loved it." Dean didn't want Castiel to feel completely useless.

"I brought them at the store you were there telling me what to purchase." Dean remembered suddenly this made him feel even sorrier for cas.

"Oh they were nice either way." Castiel had finished making Dean's hot cocoa and he was hesitant to drink it.

"Here try it." Dean looked at cas before thinking what the heck he had tasted far worse. He took his first sip and let it cool in his mouth before he could taste it properly.

"Your not as bad as everyone thinks. This is really good." Dean admitted, he went back for another sip and then another until he had finished the cup.

"Im glad that you are eligible to drink my cocoa. I am glad you like it." Castiel loved Dean so much if he could he would pick him up and squeeze him until he died he just wanted to be with him forever. It was amazing really. One thing that Dean knew for sure was that cas shouldn't ever become a chief. And that was a fact.

Authors note: im soo sorry for not updating but I have been busy writing a new story and what I tend to do is focus on this new story and lose interest in the old one. But I have had a few messages about this so for you guys I stopped writing my other story and carried on this one. I would so trust Castiel to make me dinner…not…he would probably burn it so bad you could go outside and draw with it, use it as charcoal or something. I wanted Crowley and Raphael to be more involved now as the story goes on, so they are brought into the loop a whole lot more now. Hope you have been waiting for this chapter. I love you guys and it is a pleasure writing for you wonderful people. Don't forget to review.


	28. The Best Worst Day At Church

It had been two weeks the group had had no distraction from any of Crowley's workers, the hunting field was dry on that front just as he had promised a fought night ago. It was round about four in the morning when Dean woke with a startle that shook Castiel.

He sat bolt upright clutching onto his stomach as the small gentle prods continued to stun him. Castiel jumped at the feeling that there might be some immediate danger that woke Dean. He too sat up snapped away any tiredness ready to be there no matter what the occasion.

"Dean what is the matter?" he watched as Dean's face cringed slightly which made him come to the conclusion that something was wrong with the babies.

"Something…one of the little bastards kicked…." The kicking remained. Castiel sighed in relief he was thankful that nothing was again wrong with the babies.

"Dean this is the first I presume?" Castiel was astonished his children were moving inside his lovers stomach. He slowly moved his hands placing them on top of Dean's stomach where he had previously indicated that on of the babies were kicking.

"Yeah wow…." The next kick took his breath away it was very sharp and sudden right to the bladder.

"Dean this is a momentous occasion shouldn't we call the others?" no doubt that if they carry on the noise some on will sooner or later wake up.

"Im sure they will skill be kickin by morning plus Sam is very grumpy when he is woken the last thing you wana do is throw a bucket of cold water over that guy he will eat you head off." He didn't even need to mention bobby he is already cranky and old…er people need their sleep.

"Fair enough." Castiel let his left hand travel up Dean's body while the other remained rubbing circles into his stomach. He kissed deans arm and made his way up to his neck biting and nibbling at the skin around his throat. Dean shivered with pleasure as Castiel made his way to Dean's lips kissing him gently but pulling away suddenly to tease him making him want to beg.

"Cas…." Dean moaned to shut him up Castiel kissed him with a raw passion not letting go while sucking on Dean's lower lip. He threw Dean back onto the bed and clambered on top of him kissing and holding him. The floor boards creaked loudly but the lovers lost in passion were oblivious. Sam in all his anger reached for the handle turned it violently and swung open the door.

Sam stared at Castiel who was pulling of Dean's shirt. Castiel quickly jumped off of Sam's brother yet he still received a disappointed angry glare from Sam.

"Come on man its half four do this some other time. Say when the sun is up! Now get back to bed!" Sam slammed the door behind him which made the landing shake and all the doors wobble on their hinges.

"I told you…." Dean laughed and fell back onto the bed he hated to admit it but he was knackered after that and they didn't even do anything. Wow Sam in miserable.

"I guess you did I shall learn from this. I guess foreplay is out and the actual sex too. Well we have a busy day ahead we have to look at a church for the reception and then we need to go to the doctors then to the bakers." Dean sighed but in the end it was all worth it and it all had to be done eventually. He stroked his belly; the kicking had stopped now.

"Ehh, promise that we stop off and get pie then?" Castiel nodded this gave Dean something to look forward to tomorrow. Sure the doctors is fun, except they always have one bad thing to say like you are eating too much or you need more exercise.

"What ever you say." They exchanged a quick kiss before they both turned around and eventually fell asleep. Dean through the course of the night kept waking up because the new trick then triplets learnt meant that he was pressured to pee every two hours.

Part dos

Rush hour traffic on a Sunday is the worst it was eight o'clock in the afternoon and Dean, Castiel, Sam, Bobby, Jodi and Ellen were all on their way to church. Castiel now having thought about the whole theory of the church was really getting edgy. He himself was fluent in every language he knew the bible back to front old and new he knew all lore and all history.

Dean was physically nauseas having the worst headache ever and felling to the highest degree, claustrophobic. Being in a car with Ellen and Jodi meant that Ellen and Jodi were trying to give life lessons to Dean and was rambling on to Castiel about what his intentions are for the future. Sam was asleep after last night he had the right however if it weren't for his obsessive snoring which just added to the migraine.

The traffic was going no where and the one thing you can't be late for is church and at the pace they were going they were going to be extra late.

"Every one shut up! Sam wake the hell up!" Dean shouted he had had enough of the constant noise. He threw a tape at Sam which made him jump from shock.

"Dude!" Sam threw back in outrage. He bent down and picked the tape back up. Then angrily threw it back at Dean. He got him square on the nose.

"Boys come on now, Sam leave off your brother ok? He's going through a stressful patch at the moment." Dean felt a little cocky knowing everyone was on his side and ganging up on Sam this was an advantage he was going to make use of.

"But Dean no need to lash out at your brother there are plenty of ways of waking some one up." Jodi pointed her long narrow finger at Dean in a mum fashion.

"But…" Both boys stuttered out but they both knew that with Jodi and Ellen in the car they weren't going to say any more encase of a beating.

"No buts!" Jodi and Ellen argued back there fore ending the topic entirely. The boys cowered back and the whole car went silent. Dean reached for his stereo put his Kansas tape back in and pressed play. Carry on my wayward son was first on the list he turned it up until the car was literally bouncing.

"Dean…!" cas shouted as they finally approached the church. Dean didn't notice at first because his eyes were shut and singing along to one of his favriout songs. Cas turned the volume down immensely and waited for dean to notice.

"What…I was listening to that." He turned it off completely and sighed.

"Were here and we're early." Cas turned off the car and opened the door he could already feel this going bad. Churches were always so untrustworthy this is not how god intended to be worshiped and it was basically preying on blind faith.

"Ok I like the look of this one it's not near a main road or near houses it's secluded." All in mind thinking about the wedding, was this the place they were going to commit to one and other in?

"Well just look around and if you like the look and feel then we'll book this one. But I have to warn you before we enter churches are holy ground a field that is very unpredictable, I could change in there my really voice and my real appearance may become visible. So to warn you if things get rough I want you to find safety. Dean you may experience some out of sorts pain or effect of other natures but it will not be permanent." Everyone was out of the car and walking to the entrance of the church. The five hadn't been in a church in years it was unfamiliar territory.

"Great now im feeling better." Dean could feel the babies kick like crazy it was non stop fidgeting in there. Having all those different scenarios worried everyone. The world wasn't ready for the presence of angels yet. The doors were opened by the vicker and flocks of people entered the church and took their seats. The gang took a deep breath and they were about to walk in. when who should be standing at there none other than Gabe and Evie…. What a very unexpected and unwanted surprise.

"Hey amigos you better take your seats the service is about to start." Sam, Dean and cas stared at the two in horror. What had turned out to be a straight forward trip turned into a potential threat for humanity and now with all that Gabe and Evie were piled into the mix.

"Remember take it slow guys don't want to go all mythic star right just brace your self this could be the road into Dodge." Evie fiddled with her jacket before pointing at the door. Everyone was on edge it was survive or die one step and it could all be over.

"Uhh what!" the flock turned to face the latecomers but standing in the doorway the three angels stood in front of the humans and Dean. The room felt different more holy if that could even happen. The room was filled with light the brightest light im sure that everyone had ever seen. The three angels at the doorway proceeded on trough the light and down to the red carpet. The flock stared in disbelief as they all could see the bright incandescent outlines of wings hovering behind the angels. Dean was glowing not just pregnancy glowing but by an extremely bright ray that shot through his midsection like a rainbow and a pot of gold. This spectacular even faded just as quick at it arose but everyone there that day had some form of holiness and purity racing through them. The glowing stopped and the crowd broke into a wildfire of muttering. The priest however was not amused the had in his hand a vile of holy water ready to make a mockery of this evil. The approached them with his cross and holy water at the ready. He stared at Gabriel.

"Who are you abominations? This is outrageous this is a place of worship!" the priest shouted. He rose his cross to guard his face from any blows or curses.

"How dare you speak to us in such a manor you repugnant little man you think you are doing our fathers bidding that you are holier than thou! We are the sons and daughters of god himself and we are capable of destroying you and harvesting your body parts!" the priest was ashamed and mortified he had never been in the presence of a holy one and the first time he was he shunned them and threatened them.

"I…I…." he was lost for words, what would you say in the presence of an angel? He dropped his cross and his holy water to the ground and kneeled before them in surrender.

"I am Evie-Anne; this is Gabriel and my brother Castiel. That is all you need to know any more questions will end in death or worse banishment to hell. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Evie bent down so she was face to face with the priest. If father knew what charade had accrued today he would be furious.

"Im sorry…. Just don't hurt me!" the priest was begging not to be killed he was lucky he caught her on a good day because evie is best know for putting the fear of god into what ever worthless pit that had sinned.

"You are forgiven but for this time only you understand?" the priest below her nodded and whimpered slightly. "I came here for a reason and no sir it wasn't to hear you give your views on my father's word it was strictly for support." Evie looked around the church at the many beading eyes that were still gawking with shock.

"Ok now enough with the staring it's highly inappropriate. Im sure your man upfront has poisoned your minds with this whole halo and white gown fiasco. Let me just update you a little angels don't sit on clouds in white dresses and play harps we are warriors; soldiers of god we mean war and keeping the peace. Your now thinking that since angels exist then demons do to then your absolutely right the reason your lives aren't over powered by their evil is because of us and the whole garrison." Evie was tired of stereotypes just because we are the sons and daughters of god doesn't mean we're pure and white.

It was the end of the service and the gang were about to up and leave when they were stopped by the priest. "I am in your debt my teachings revolve around the aspects of your lives please I am an innocent man who means no harm forgive me at will." Evie laughed at the petty man that feared the very being of angels.

"You know what there never was an issue with you, for a priest you sure need a wider perspective. Just answer me this; where in the bible does it say that we few wear halos and white flowy gowns? You need to teach these people not to be so blinded by the associations that have been told you should be the one to set them straight." Evie sighed heavily knowing that she had this man wrapped around her little finger was very amusing.

"I shall. On the phone you said something about a wedding?" some one had to change the conversation before it got longer and longer.

"Ah yes that was me I wanted to come down and look at your church, me and Castiel are getting married and we still haven't found a church. But I have got to say I like this one and now you know our little secret it guess this will be less of a problem." Dean glared at Evie then looked back at the priest. Dean felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulder, which coincidently gave some relief to his feet.

"I can ensure you that all the weddings here have gone through with out a doubt perfectly." The priest was glad to be moving onto a lighter topic that he could speak freely about.

"But can I trust you not to leak and invite the press to my shindig?" last thing he wanted was for the press to come and meet the angels and that they're also harboring a pregnant man that is carrying the angels spawn.

"With my life I have the up most respect for your secrets and privacy. And you Dean, I wouldn't punish you with such a burden in your condition." Dean raised a brow there was no way he could have come to that consumption on his own. It's not exactly the first thing you think about if you meet a guy with a big stomach.

"You know? How?" Dean placed a hand over his stomach as he began to feel the triplets becoming unsettled. He received several blows to the ribs.

"I can sense it and plus when you entered our holiest of places you glowed along with the angels. You're told about in several prophecies along the globe. It tells of a son of Adam and a son of God creating new life that could lead the way to a new world through evolution. They also say that the children will carry immense power that outshines any angel or demon they are gods themselves." Dean was shocked this was brand new information that they should have received before now. This was the place he was going to commit to Castiel in there was no doubt.

"Dean this is true there are legends that spread as far as Japan. Now Gabe you've been awfully quiet through this since you're the eldest here you should know a bit more." Gabe grinned he knew nothing about anything in this situation. The eldest he may be but the smartest he's not.

"You would think but im just as lost as you lot are I might be that little more famous but smarter I can assure you. So deano are we gona be much longer I have a shiatsu in about ten minutes." Jodi and Ellen glared at him.

"You two go me, Jodi and bobby are here." He thanked them with a head nod and a lick of the lips which was a huge turn off for bobby. He left leaving Evie behind.

"What was that about you can leave with out taking the other." Bobby directed this straight to Evie those two always traveled in a pack but why would he leave her behind the asshole.

"Hey I know that was to me and if I were you I'd shut it old man im not the best when im angry." Bobby was about to turn around and say bite me but Dean closed his eyes and shook his head telling him not to.

"I would beg you to tell us how this arrangement works. We're on a tight schedule." Castiel interrupted, the priest was snapped out of his fixated stare as he watched what he thought was going to happen.

"Ah yes let me take you into the other room and draw up some contracts." The group followed the priest into the room behind the podium where the priest faxed in some papers. The guys signed it and were ready to leave after what was a hectic morning they were ready to retire but not yet the rest of the day was still about to undergo.

"Ok so I shall see you every Sunday leading up to the wedding and if you need to ask anything then feel free. Here's my card my home number and my mobile number are at the bottom." He passed a card to Dean who scanned it front and back.

"Thanks…?" they still hadn't covered the formalities yet.

"St James, as I prefer James." He held his hand out for a formal handshake which was granted by Dean. He then offered one to Castiel and he too accepted.

"James…ok well I shall see you on Sunday if I can ever get up that early." He smiled and James laughed he had heard this line so many times that if he had a penny he'd be rich.

"I guess it is an effort but it is regulations. I shall see you next Sunday." He showed them back to the entrance of the church and then waved good bye he waited for them to get back into their car before he went back inside. It had been a pretty eventful day for everyone some might say that it was too eventful.

"Well where to next?" Dean sarcastically said knowing his day didn't end there. He buckled down then looked at Castiel who for an angel looked exhausted.

"To the hospital…." They all looked forward and carried on their journey with a huge sigh. It was going to be a very long mission that they were going to be out all day doing. Dean was already suffering from sore back and feet and im sure everyone could account for tiredness.

Authors note: Im sorry it's late my dog chewed my laptop lead so my dad said that I should get a new laptop all together. Wow what a nightmare! But I hope you like it and I have a 6 week holiday coming up! So I will be aiming to update at least four times a week! So no more waiting around for new chapters while you're bored at home! You just ring my bell and I'll be updatin! Cant wait for reviews seems like when you don't update you don't get as many reviews but I have had about five or six messages about my story! So thanks! Please review! I love all you guys that have stuck with me and are still waiting for more!


	29. The One With The Asian Hooker

After the monstrosity that was church the gang were left embarrassed and totally wiped. But there was one more thing to cross off the list before everyone could go home and relax. Dean had another appointment at the doctors. This time everyone was going to see what little miracles were living inside of Dean.

They pulled up to the hospital and got out. They walked up to the reception and looked around, it was a new hospital that they had never been to it was going to be like a maze trying to find the maternity ward. They walked up to the woman at the desk and began to ask questions.

"Do you know where the maternity ward is?" Dean asked. The woman looked up from her desk and stared at him with huge happy blue eyes. She was full of enthusiasm and happiness.

"Oh you're pregnant! Wow how far along? Boy or girl?" she leaner forward towards Dean. Dean felt the urge to lean away she was way too happy and way to strange. Castiel felt the need to step in and make his presence known before she asks too much and gets too friendly.

"Yes he is. Now can you please tell us where the maternity ward is me and my fiancé have an appointment." Castiel watched as the girl's face sunk a bit at the mention of the fiancé and the fact that he was gay.

"Cool! Wow when's the wedding! I have never had a gay couple here!" Castiel knew his message wasn't getting through the girl was if possible more interested. The girl reached out her hands to Dean in the direction of his baby bump. Castiel wanted to knock the girls hand away but he wouldn't.

"Please the directions we are going to be late otherwise." The girl's mood suddenly changed, she pulled her hands back and shook off some of her happiness. She knew now that she wasn't really wanted so she got on with it.

"Sorry im doin it again ive been told that im a bit over excited im sorry. Um yes the maternity ward just take the lift and down to the third floor." She pointed to the way of the lift. Dean nodded his thanks and headed off the elevator accompanied by Bobby, Sam, Castiel and Gabe.

"You seem like a big ball of perk, were planning a baby shower for Dean you wana come?" Evie noticed that her mood suddenly shot up at the invitation. Evie regretted this as soon as she mentioned it but it was too late, time travel is a lot of energy not to mention power it was just not use trying. They were going to have to deal with the Barbie doll on their own time.

"I would just love to! Oh my god im so excited! Wow! Thank you! I will be there just give me a call! Ahh I have friends im ecstatic!" Evie toned the annoying voice out as soon as she saw her lips finish moving she yawned slightly.

"Sure." She walked away from 'the big ball of perk' to reconnect with everyone else who was standing in front of an open elevator all waiting with some level of frustration.

"And do I wana know what that was about but I hear these girl to girl sleepover plans can be very secretive…." Dean joked; Evie was not amused as per usual.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you're forgetting that I am an angel and that we are here for you to get a check up like women do. That's right women there are no such thing as pregnant men ok your practically a one of the girls." Dean's macho smirk disappeared very quickly.

"You call yourself a girl ha well you practically have man parts." Was that to offend? Nothing could hurt the angel's ego she was way too proud for that.

"What does that say about you; a girl is manlier than you? How about that pretty boy what's better is that you bottom and you can't deny that. I bet you haven't topped once. Even I have." Dean now had found some one that can beat him in a war of the words this wasn't good.

"I know it's sad it really is you know what else is sad? How does it feel to be a hermaphrodite angel? That's what I thought you hold your moral high hoarse Spencer its about to get so much better you wait until your balls drop and you grow a beard." Dean now had the upper hand. Instead of arguing back the angel left with an angry puff she had an idea.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Sam whispered. They finally got their floor and the lift doors opened. When out in front of them was a girl.

"She started it…." the girl standing in front of them was a short Asian girl wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. The first two buttons of her blouse were undone to flash off her humongous breasts. Then group stood there in shock as the girl opened her mouth.

"She started what Dean are you still going on about your little tiff in the elevator?" she fluttered her eyes and crossed one leg over the other as if too seem cute.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" this couldn't be a visit from Crowley surly. Or was it maybe this was a gift of his if it was you defiantly cannot return this for store credit not that anyone would want to.

"Ah Dean its just a little o'l meat suit im surprised you don't recognise me. Ok well I'll give you a little clue the hermaphrodite angel left to make way for the slutty prostitute. Judging by your facial expressions you don't like this new me. Well tough I looovee it." She was taking the piss out of Dean's erotica magazines was one of Dean's fantasies. Busty Asian Beauties….

"Evie? Why are you dressed like a hooker? And where did the gothic punk attitude go! Change now im not taking you into the examination room dressed like codi milon put some pants on!" Dean's mind wondered for a second as he got a mental image of codi milon. He sure enough snapped out of it when he thought of Castiel, he didn't want to get a hard on before he met the doctor.

"Fine but you must admit that im the supreme ruler of this and all the other worlds and that I can kick you ass!" Dean gritted his teeth angrily. He wasn't going to say that especially when it wasn't true and the fact that the guys behind him were enjoying every minute of this. Not just because there is a semi naked ASIAN girl in the hall but Dean was also being showed up which was equally watch-able.

"No!" Dean refused to say something that could reduce his manly ego and make him look like a fool in the process. But going and totally embarrassing himself in front of the doctor that was supposed to take care of him for a while. Knowing that while he's down there helping get the baby out he's got a hard on in the process just by thinking about Evie it would be kind of awkward if he did. Maybe there's nothing wrong with loosing a little pride it's not like it was gona stick around for much longer anyway. "All things now thought out um ok…you realize that this is painful for me right?" she nodded more and more eager. "You can have your stupid one up ok; you can kick my ass considering you're an angel and all that crap. You are supreme ruler of this and all other worlds! There you happy now I sure as hell aint." He gruffly pushed passed Evie who was bending over backwards with laughter. The group behind him were laughing too.

"Um is a Miss Winchester here yet?" the doctor asked they lady who ran the floor. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away tending a heavily pregnant woman into another room.

"Ah im here doctor im Dean." he approached the doctor ready for a handshake. The doctor's eyes widened at the sight of him. It was the first time any doctor has reacted in such a way. He was surprised and shocked to his core.

"You're a guy…um this complicates things slightly. Ok do you want to step into my office?" Dean followed the doctor and the gang followed Dean.

"It complicates things a lot doc." Dean held the arch of his back as it yet again started to hurt. Castiel noticed his distress and winged it over to him. His magical healing hands were placed above Dean's and straight away it helped.

"There Dean." Dean slipped his hand away from his back as the pain eased into nothing once again. He kept his hand attached to Castiel's. They walked down the hall hand in hand with Dean squeezing slightly from nerves.

"Ok here's my office and I would like only three of you in here at a time but will call you in for the sonogram im sure that's what you came for right? Ok so take a seat and I'll holler." Sam stood to try and make his way to the door where Dean stood but at that same time Gabriel did too and so did Ellen.

"OK the doctor said only one more ok and Cas is a given. Sam you too up and atom." Sam smiled a sympathetic smile to the others and he followed Dean and Castiel who were still hand in hand into the office.

"Alright let's start with the formal work. Im Dr. Welling and you're Dean right? My records show that you were put down as a woman but obviously your not an have never been a woman. Ive been in the profession for about two years I was a journalist but that got boring. Any thing else you need to know about me feel free to ask, I know what its like to ask a million and one questions." Dean thought this doctor was a bit mad at first and still is. He had bright blue and grey eyes and medium length brown hair that resembled Sam's. He had a toothy smile and smelled a bit like fire. He was cute none the less Dean thought.

"Um not really. This is my brother Sam and my fiancé Castiel. I heard that the second session you get to find out the sexes of the babies and hear the heartbeat right?" the doctor was chewing on the end of a pen and looking through his charts. He looked up at dean at the mention of fiancé.

"Well congratulations. Sam, Castiel it's nice to meet you. And yes today is one of the best sessions although there will be a few routine blood tests for different things. But uh nothing bad. I see here that you are carrying triplets." Dean was mighty proud of himself he was carrying triplets it's not an everyday occurrence.

"Yeah, before we do the whole thing I don't want to know the sexes ok I would prefer to do it the old fashioned way and be surprised." The doctor was setting up various equipment around the room. Different beeps and hums filled the silence between speeches.

"Your choice. I would like you to remove your jacket and anything heavy like shoes or anything in your pockets. I'm going to weigh you first of all." He took Dean's jacket as he took it off and placed it on the rack. Dean emptied his pockets and stepped onto the scales.

"I hate this part. Im sure you hear that a lot." Dean closed his eyes he was too embarrassed to look just yet. Being told you need to lose weight it never good.

"Yeah well it's the first from a guy anyway if that makes you feel better. Well you're not over weight in the slightest if anything your underweight. But if you wait a week or so those hunger cravings are going to kick jump that train. Im just going to measure growth here so can you place your stomach right up against this here?" Dean moved forwards as the doctor checked how far his stomach protruded. He gave a simple nod and moved on.

"Those blood tests what are they for?" Dean remembered when he said blood tests earlier it sent alarms racing through his head. What if they find something weird with the babies, their not exactly fully human after all?

"Well we are going to just run some simple tests for things like Down syndrome and some other complications. However from my point of view I think everything looks normal so far. Weight and width measured. Now if you would sit on the bed for me and take off your first shirt im going to do blood pressure and the tests now." The doctor waited for Dean to get comfortable and to remove his shirt before he pulled out the Sphygmomanometer. He strapped it around Dean's arm and began to squeeze the bud looking thing.

"So do you have a family?" judging by the mans age he can't be married with kids already he seems around twenty five at the least. And he didn't have a wedding ring that Dean could see.

"No wife no kids want kids though." The man grabbed his chart and recorded what the meter told him. He put it down again only to grab a needle with a vile attached. Dean's eyes widened at the sight, sure he could get shot and stabbed and god know what else but when he new it was coming and was anticipating it he was more afraid. Castiel noticed his facial expressions and walked over to the bed.

"Well if it means being able to drive and to walk again you can have these kids right her right now." The doctor laughed at the sarcasm. Castiel was holding Dean's hand as Dean gripped tightly as the doctor tapped the needle. "It should be a slight prick and then a numbing feeling but other than that you shouldn't feel any pain." Dean nodded and focused on Castiel. Sam was beside himself with happiness he was just waiting to mock Dean for this. The needle was in for all of about five seconds and Dean was relived when he pulled it back out again.

"I only felt it as it was coming out. My arms numb." He swung his shoulder round to work off the pain. He grunted slightly to make himself feel and seem manlier after that wimpy display.

"Its only for a short time don't worry I guess I'll have this sent off to the lab. Now for the fun part, Sam you can let the others in now if it's ok with Dean." Dean nodded and Sam went to open the door. Ellen who was followed by Jodi who was followed by Gabe who was followed by bobby and then the pretty little school girl entered the room quietly and slowly.

"How long before we get the results?" Dean asked, he hated being on edge about things especially something this important and big.

"About a week at the most. Now lay back and lift your shirt im going to see what you've been cooking." Dean did as he was told and laid back, lifted up his shirt and smiled. Everyone was standing round as the doctor squeezed some jelly onto his stomach. It made his spine shiver and his teeth clench for a second before he adjusted.

"Remember I don't want to know the sexes." Dean looked at the screen as it was fuzzy and black at first.

"You don't want to know?" Jodi was puzzled as to why. It would be so handy to know then you can pick a color scheme and clothes furniture and all that capers.

"I want to be surprised." He was too surprised as the image on the monitor became clearer. There was no mistaking it now; Dean was pregnant and carrying triplets. It took his breath away the sight of his unborn children was magical.

"That's your babies Dean. Three healthy babies. They look really strong you're going to have some kickers and punchers on you hands there Dean." Dean sighed a playful sigh that made everyone laugh. They were all still mesmerized by the figures on the screen.

"Lucky me then!" he touched the side of his stomach with pride and happiness. Castiel was holding his hand he too was gazing at the monitor.

"There's one, there's two and three. You can see the spine and the head, the legs and the arms. Wow im always taken at this no matter how many times I do It." he moved the wand over Dean's stomach and smiled contently. The doctor pressed a button on the machine which turned on the sound and the room was filled with a fast but beautiful beating.

"That's the heart beats?" Dean's foucus went to the speed of the beats it was very conserning. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" Dean's face went down quickly his eye brows narrowed.

"It's perfectly normal don't worry." dean sighed with relief. That was the last thing he needed was for thre to be some preoblem with the babies.

"Yeah god deano these three are going to beat the shit out of you especially with some un-trained angel mojo bouncing around in there."Gabriel stared at the screen with a tilt of his head. Worse off was the fact that they wouldn't be normal baby kicks they were gona be titan kicks. Dean hadn't thought of that yet.

"Hu?" Gabriel realized what he had just said around the new guy in the room. He didn't know about any of this and he wasn't gona. The doctor was confused but not all there to care.

"Their beauty is angelic its sort of a pun…" Gabe lied. The doctor nodded his head and went back to looking at the monitor.

"Im so proud of you Dean. Im so glad we're doing this." Castiel bent over and kissed Dean lovingly. He could feel Dean's lip begin to tremble there was no doubt that Dean was going to cry of happiness. He looked his angel in the eyes and noticed that he too looked inches from tears.

"Im…im so happy to be doing…this." Dean was in full streams he was defiantly crying. Castiel kissed Dean again with lust and emotion. When they broke away to watch the screen again everyone crowded round Dean.

"Dean come on." Jodi comforted whilst stroking his arm. Dean covered his eyes to stop people looking at him whilst he's in this mess.

"Yeah deano don't cry." Gabe flicked Dean's ear repeatedly until Dean moved his arm from across his face.

"Dean." Sam sat on the seat next to the bed and stroked his arm in his aid. The room was filled with sippy sappy girls.

"Im ok, im fine." Dean pulled himself together and wiped away his tears that were staining his face red. He sniffled up anything remaining and stopped crying.

"Im going to print out some pictures and a video tape for you to take with you." the doctor wiped the gel off of Dean and pressed the print button on the monitor and out spat seven pictures. He pressed the off button and stood up.

"I have a few things to suggest as well, your boots aren't going to do any good for you when your pregnant your feel get bigger and wider, I recommend something lighter like loafers. Second I want to recommend you take lameness classes, it will help relieve stress and it's a good form of exercise. I can refer you to a class in the medical center if you're staying in the area." Dean didn't like the idea of lameness classes. Being in a room with other pregnant women exercising and what not.

"That's if bobby can put us up." Dean looked at bobby with his puppy dog eyes. Dean's weren't as good as Sam's but it would do the trick. Bobby was a sucker for them boys and could never say no.

"I guess so I have the room. Does that mean I need to re stock my fridge?" bobby looked over at Dean who smiled back at him with a cheeky happy smile.

"You sure do! Thanks bobby." Dean put his shirts on and his grabbed his boots. Bending over was a challenge so Castiel did them up for him.

"Well I'd better go do some shoppin." Bobby doesn't need much to survive just a tub of butter some bread and some alcohol it should last all week if he's lucky.

"Here's my home number if you need anything and I mean it anything you just call. And if you feel anything out of the ordinary or just need to chat about something im always there got it?" he got out his wallet and handed Dean the card with his number on it.

"Sure thing. I will go and invest in some new shoes and some lameness classes and we will meet back here…?" Dean put his coat on and put the card in his pocket. Everyone had the pictures spread out between them all looking in awe again.

"Um I'll phone you when you need to come in. And im trusting you to drive these guys crazy ok, you want something, you get it understand it's your time to be pampered." Dean chuckled slightly he had a plan in motion already for when he got home. He wanted ice cream he got ice cream.

"Sure thing you can count on me I will be the medusa of the kitchen I will be the rock star of the bedroom. Thanks for today and hope you make another mile stone in finding your one and only." The doctor gave Dean two thumbs up and handed him the DVD copy of the scan and Dean was off and out of the hospital.

"I thought I told you to go back to the way you were!" Dean argued. He humiliated himself for nothing at the moment she was already catching the public's eyes.

"I am just not right away…." She threw back. She liked her new look it might be permanent who knows Dean would just have to deal with it if it was.

Authors note: Hey guys long time no speak! Im sorry for the lack of updates but I am getting around to it. Between spending time with my boyfriend before he goes back to maid stone on the 11th and being prepped and pampered for my aunties wedding it's been a nightmare. Anyway I haven't had a lot of reviews from my last chapter only one not that im complaining! Its just I love reviews! They make me so happy! But I have a few more days them im going to Devon for five days but after that I have nothing to do! So I will be glued to my laptop and my key pad for the rest of my holiday. I want you guys to review what you think the babies sexes are gona be if you can! And I want baby name bouncing bubbly baby names! So send those in and I will take a gander! Thanks for reading! I love you guy's soo much! You are my inspiration so review, review, review! XxxxxxxxxxWINCHESTERMPREGGOS PELXXXXXxxxxxx


	30. The Perfect Ending To The Best Worst Day

It had been a long and stressful day and everyone was just about to give into a peaceful slumber, Ellen and Jodi were crashing at Bobbies both too exhausted to drive home. Dean had fallen asleep in the car and Sam was forced to drive whilst bobby sat at the back being squeezed to death by a sleeping Jodi. Ellen on the other hand was staring out the window watching the rain dribble down the car window pane. Castiel was sitting next to Dean holding him softly.

Once they were back at Bobbies they all made a hasty exit for their beds ready to hit the hay. Bobby had offered up to take the couch and everyone else was either sharing or was sleeping standing up.

Castiel carried Dean upstairs and into their room where there he gently put Dean into bed, removing his clothes and tucking him in. Castiel left to change but didn't notice Dean wake up.

Castiel came back into the room to find Dean not in bed but shuffling through draws on his wardrobe. He was pulling things out and angrily shutting the draws again.

"Dean…Dean come on lets get you back to bed." He took one of Dean's hands and pulled him away from the draws. Dean slumped feeling sad and angry.

"You don't think im handsome anymore do you?" Castiel pulled deans head up to reveal him crying. Castiel couldn't believe what Dean was saying there was no way that that would ever happen.

"What are you saying Dean you are the most beautiful man I've ever met and I am old. You have the most beautiful eyes and the most loving smile you are perfect inside and out." Dean smiled a bit but it still didn't stop his crying. Dean wasn't entirely convinced that Castiel thought he was still handsome.

"Then why is it you never touch me or try anything anymore." Dean whimpered. Castiel who was still holding Dean's head kissed him with passion and exhilaration trying to make Dean believe in what Castiel was saying.

"Dean I love you with everything I have I would willingly hand over every ounce of grace if you asked me to. I don't touch you because I have to much respect for you than to take advantage. I need to know if you want to. You should have told me how you were feeling before it would have saved you the tears." Castiel watched as Dean smiled. Castiel wiped Dean's wet cheeks. Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel with ever fibre of his being with all the raw energy he was storing up.

"Is that a big enough clue?" Castiel nodded and began to kiss back. They were moving closer into each other kissing and running their fingers through each others hair. They were pulling on each others clothes.

Castiel put his hand down Dean's trousers and into his pants, he gingerly stroked Dean's hardened penis. Dean threw his head back with an overwhelming feeling of lust. He gripped the bed sheets beneath him and moaned softly.

Castiel pulled at Dean's pyjama bottoms this time taking not time to tease or take caution. As he pulled of his bottoms he stopped and kissed Dean's thighs before pulling them off completely. Dean whimpered a bit his need was so strong he needed Castiel now more then ever.

"Dean are you ready?" Dean was stripped naked. Castiel looked down at Dean with devoted eyes as he gazed upon the man who he loves who happens to be creating life. Their life Dean was absolutely glowing, he was radiant.

"You bet." He said eagerly he grabbed Castiel's head and began tot kiss him vigorously. Castiel pulled back and began to spread Dean's legs wide apart so he can gain a clear entrance. He moved in towards Dean and slid his dick into Dean's tight hole. Dean's toes curled as he groaned gripping Castiel by the shoulders leaving nail indents on his shoulder blades.

"Cas…!" Dean was in a moment of pain that shot through him but ended very quickly to only be replaced with something the complete opposite. He was filled with not only Castiel's penis but the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and pure happiness.

"Cas please…" Dean begged for Castiel to move quicker and faster, hotter and heavier. This made Dean almost scream it felt like all of his senses had exploded all at once and all he was left with was being.

"Oh Dean I've missed this passion and exhilaration." Castiel was pounding Dean's ass like the drummer for Phil Collins playing at a fast but steady beat that could last for hours.

"Me…to!" Dean gripped onto the bed sheets that were in disarray all around him, holding them tighter and tighter with each rhythmic thrust. Castiel took it upon himself to trace Dean's stomach gently gliding his fingers across the skin as if he were a skater dancing on the gleaming lake. Dean felt as if his heart had just exploded and turned into pieces of a falling star.

"Cas…I need you." Castiel did Dean's bidding and leaned in closer and began biting and caressing Dean's lips. Castiel could feel his cock get heavier and heavier as if he was about to cum.

"You have got me Dean." Castiel watched as Dean started to thrust his hips into Castiel pleading for more he was driven by lust he needed Castiel to speed up he was about to cum and he could feel it rising in the brim of his spine. Castiel sped up thrusting faster and harder making Dean moan and whimper. He pulled himself up and sat on Castiel's lap and began to thrust on top of Castiel's already weeping cock.

"Ohh Dean you love that my cock in your ass I bet it makes you want to cum!" Castiel moaned heavily panting and pleading for more and more and more. He was turning the man on top of him on and making him want to cum faster.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Dean felt a hand start to pump his dick really fast. He moaned loudly in response he could feel himself need to cum he was needy and wanted it soo bad. He was going to cum any second.

"Dean together." Dean nodded as they sped up one final time both grunting and panting heavier and more intense as they could feel the tingle in their spine and their blood getting hot they came. Releasing hot spurts of cum onto Castiel's hand and filling Dean up coating his insides with Castiel's liquid love.

"I love you cas'" Dean huffed. Both men collapsed onto the bed panting wrapped in each others arms covered in their own emotions and spunk. Dean's ass was trembling as the angel's undying lust began to dribble out from beneath the cheeks and onto the bed.

I love you Dean. Tomorrow I want to show you something." Castiel tucked them both into the covers and stared into Dean's glistening eyes.

"What is it?" Castiel placed a finger on Dean's lips and shushed him. Dean knew that it was important and loving so he daren't protest it would make it more of a surprise tomorrow if he didn't.

"You shall wait and see. I guarantee that it will change our lives forever." Castiel smiled which made Dean smile too. Dean yawned and could feel his eyes getting heavy and weak.

"I trust you. Now the sooner we go to be the sooner tomorrow comes." Castiel planted a kiss on Dean's forehead and watched as Dean rolled over and fall asleep. Castiel then swing an arm over Dean's waist and with his hand he held it over Dean's that rested over their children. They were both silenced by the night's powerful seduction and feel into a deep calm sleep. Where Dean and Castiel lay fingers entwined until the sun will rise to break the beauty of the still midnight sky. And the stars shall be replaced by the calls of exotic birds and car engines that will start the new day.

Authors note: Ahhh such a shame that the holidays are almost over! But with what ever time I have left I will try to update as much as I can. So what do you think Castiel has to share? What will Dean think? I have a surprise for you as well…well it's not much of a surprise because im going to tell you! Round about this time in a normal pregnancy the mother gets…how shall I put this…randy if you will. So Castiel you better willing and waiting because Dean's gona get ya! Get ya cave man style oh yeah !

Cave man style: on the coach ride back from Germany me and my friends Adam and Kayun make up this thing called cave man style it's when a cave man whacks the woman round the head with a club until she is unconscious then drag her back to his cave to do naught things… well sex. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to know those of you who are still following this story! Because I seem to have lost a fair few but I know some are loyal so let me know if your one! Thank you and don't forget to review or I will cave man your ass!


	31. The New House

Dean had barely slept, he was up all night with excitement and full of expectation. Dean could tell that cas had had something on his mind for a long time and now he was finally going to tell dean what he had been planning. When dean did awaken he found cas not next to him like he had been the past few weeks but downstairs making breakfast with Bobby and Ellen.

"Who knew your angel could cook son. You might want to make him cook for ya more often, give bobby a break." Dean was still half asleep but what he could see through his semi-shut eyes, was Castiel in an apron and what seemed to be a frying pan in his hand. The contents dean could smell from the landing up the stairs. It was something he hadn't had in a long time but knew the sent all too well.

"How do you like your omelette dean?" dean loved omelette so much it contained almost everything you could ask for from and English breakfast but it was in the shape of a very large pancake or Spanish tortilla.

"I like mine a little crunchy on the top with bacon, cheese, sausage and maybe throw in some marmite and peanut butter to." Dean was waiting for the gags and remarks on how he could be so random and how could he eat such a thing.

"Boy I think we need to take you back to that doctor of yours let 'im take a look at ya." Ellen said sarcastically. Dean frowned at the comment he knew he would be getting.

"It's just a kooky craving. I've been really into peanut butter and marmite these days." He confessed. It was true yesterday dean sat on the sofa for a while dunking Oreos into peanut butter while his brother stared at him from the other side of the room in disbelief and horror.

"Whatever you want dean I will make for you. Angels do not require sleep so I any time during the night you wish for me to prepare you some food just roll over and tell me. I have been taking cooking classes from Gabriel for the past four weeks in order to take better care of you and the babies now and in the future." Dean was impressed, it was only a few months ago that the angel had heard of a toaster and now he was using frying pans and ovens with minimal supervision.

"Gabriel is alive. I thought Lucy ganked his ass a while back." Dean was curious as to why the trickster hasn't paid them a visit yet if he is alive he would have jumped at the chance to mock dean over this whole thing.

"Dean my brother is very much alive do you not remember, we have seen him on countless occasions…he was there when we threw that party when we first found out you were pregnant…." Dean looked around at the others in the room as they stared at him. Could dean be losing his marbles or has the pregnancy gotten into his head and made him drowsy.

"Really…? You know what I think it's still too early to be moving not to mention remembering things from months ago. I think part of the placentas have gone to my brain or some thin." To hear dean say something rather technical was quite a shock to everyone apart from cas who didn't really think about it too much instead he just brought over dean's breakfast.

"Dude have you been reading up?" Sam was almost about to burst out into laughter. He didn't think books like that were really dean's thing he was more of a 'Busty Asian Beauties' type of guy. This must have been the only un-lored book he had ever read.

"yeah well since I have kept going out to a bare minimum I have gotten really bored. Plus there is only so much I can do with wing now, I can't really go and take him for a walk or something I can barely tie my shoes." After that mouthful he stared down at his plate if he didn't know any better he could of sworn that he just drooled all over it. He was slightly hesitant because this was probably castiel's first time at making anything like this. Ever.

"No comment." Was Sam's only reply. His brother being, his brother with a bunch of hormones on top was just a big ball of crazy so he was walking on egg shells trying not to tip the scales. It was best to reply 'no comment' than to question or argue back.

"Once you have finished your food I would like you to get dressed. We are going on a trip." Castiel put. Leaving no hits or room to guess what it is and hit the nail on the head.

"To the sea life centre…? Dude im thirty two not seven." Dean seemed a little peeved that all cas wanted to do today was take him to see some fish, that surly couldn't be the surprise could it?

"No I can assure you that it is not an excursion to a museum or animal exhibit. It is just bobby who knows every detail and he has taken a vow of secrecy on the matter." Dean was almost finished with his omelette. After passing the violent morning sickness stage he could eat breakfast with a thirty percent chance it wouldn't come back up in the next thirty seconds. Dean was nervous now which made him feel slightly nauseous.

Dean had never gotten dressed quicker in his life he brushed his teeth and sat on the step and cas tied his shoes, strangely without interjection. He almost ran out to the car and jumped in and buckled up, he was the first in the car. Once everyone got in the car they were ordered by dean to 'step on it!'

After a few games of eye spy and a short nap they were there at the house, Ellen was given the job of holding dean's eyes as they pulled up so it would be more of a surprise when they entered the house. Pulling into the driveway bobby turned the engine off and stood in front of the enormous home castiel had built. Cas opened the car door for dean and Ellen to follow out, cas lead them to the front of the house he stopped at the front door.

The door was a beautiful brown oak arch with stained glass windows with angels imprinted against a vibrant red panels. The arch above, leaned over their heads, it was a green-ish brown with ivy and red roses entwined through the loops of the wood. The door knocker was a lion's head in a brass colour, the door bell was located next to the door on the brick walls it was black with beautiful and detailed pattern work. Just the front of the house in general looked like it was created by angels, the long lines of various flowers around the white picket fences that surrounded the house. The weeping willow tree that hung over a small pond filled with Japanese fish and lily pads with a small, cute angel statue fishing.

Cas turned the key in the lock and opened the door as wide as it would go, he held the door open for dean and Ellen to walk thought. Ellen let go of her blindfolding hands, dean's eyes remained closed for a few seconds before taking a steady breath and opening his left eye, he scanned the hall before opening the other to stand there in awe.

"cas…" dean glided his hand over the small table in the hall before turning into the living room that was just across the hall. The doors were white with square windows. Just beyond them was a four seated sofa with an arm chair near the window. There was an old log burning fire place in the corner with a wooden frame. Just through the second set of doors at the end of the living room was the dining room. It looked so very familiar; the faded black tiled floor, the light brown cupboards, the old white cooker and the fridge…with when dean looked closer, pictures of himself holding Sam, sitting on a sofa. There were other pictures ones that dean had drawn ones of a big brown horse with a black main and ones of the family too. Dean removed one off of the fridge, it was a family picture, everyone was smiling all happy he pulled up a chair and threw the picture onto the giant six seated pine table.

"Cas…what is this?" dean held the photo he stared at it.

"This is your kitchen dean, the kitchen you were believed to have had as a child." Castiel placed a hand on dean's shoulder to comfort him.

"But the house burnt down there was nothing left…it had to be rebuilt. Cas how did you get these?" cas took the photo from dean and studied it carefully.

"Remember your mother told you angels were watching over you, well we were even from that age. After you had escaped the fire and the fire engines came to control the blaze, the head of our rank, Naomi sent a few of us down here to make sure you were all safe, from that night onwards angels were watching over you. We had found some damaged items that we could easily fix that has sentimental value, some photographs were taken from the rubble." Castiel explained. "Your family looks happy…" castiel gave dean back the picture.

"What else were you able to salvage?"

"You will have to see for yourself once we explore the house a bit more." Dean nodded and stood up. He picked up the 'W' magnet and placed the picture in the middle of the fridge.

"Where is Sam, has he seen this yet?" dean asked, his voice sounded slightly high pitched and shaky as if he was about to cry, but being the man he is didn't cry.

"I instructed him to wait upstairs with Gabriel." Dean's brows connected in the middle.

"Do you have a problem with my brother?"

"No it's not that I have a problem with him it's just he's a wise ass."

"He helped me build this house."

"You built this house!?" dean was shocked, he didn't know that cas could build anything but a decent omelette.

"Yeah deano! I helped your angel boyfriend build the house of your dreams." He shouted from the top of the stairs.

"I am shocked…what have you done to it Gabe?" Gabe had a reputation as a trickster even now, even after his cover was blown he still found it funny to play pranks on the brothers.

"Hey, your lack of trust is…understandable…" Gabriel half-heartedly chuckled.

"So you didn't do anything to the house…"

"What, with your fiancée leering over my shoulder every ten minutes. Believe me I tried many times to set traps and fix the wiring but cas here…well I decided to leave the house as it is." Knowing Gabe he would have fixed the light in the wardrobe to spray fire when he turned it on or something evil and potentially life threatening.

"How nice of you…" Dean rolled his eyes, he was definitely going to have to scope out the house for himself when they were done.

"Right now I wish to take you upstairs. We still have quite a bit left to see." Castiel took dean's hand and lead him up the stairs past both of their brothers and down the hall.

"This is our bedroom." Castiel opened the crisp white door that opened inwards onto their room.

"Whoa…" It was like no other bedroom he had ever seen, after years and years of having to share the same room as his brother in a damp and rotten motel room. It was a nice, very nice change.

The colours weren't as Dean would have chosen them but complimented the furniture very well. The theme was a cream and a series of browns. The wardrobe, bed side table, the bed frame and the chest of draws were all a dark chocolate brown where as the bed covers were a sort of milkier colour. The walls were a creamy white the rug was too. The hard wooden floors were buffed and polished till each plank sparkled.

Dean could imagine his children running in, in the morning and jumping on him and castiel until they woke up. They would snuggle in bed until they were ready to get up. He could also imagine getting dressed and ting his tie in the mirror, ready for work; a picture he had never thought of before.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure about the colour but Sam insisted it would suit the décor." Castiel added, just before he was blamed for doing something or putting something somewhere wrong.

"No, no I love it." Dean went and lied on the bed. It felt like he was floating on clouds. The mattress wasn't firm and lumpy like he was used to. It was soft and very comfortable.

"I am glad. The bathroom is this way." Castiel guided Dean out of the bedroom and directed him to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't anything really special. White floor tiles and blue wall paint. White mirrored cabinets and a luxurious wide tub for those extra heavy days. Never the less it Dean seemed to really like it.

They moved onto Sam's bedroom which he had designed himself. It was nothing near to extravagant like the master bedroom but Sam was happy with it and that was all that needed to be said. Castiel insisted that uncle Sammy move in with them because he couldn't exactly drop Sam on his ass after Dean pulled him out of Stanford and ruined his chances of having a home like this one. The brothers at this point are inseparable.

They were done with the upstairs, there was an extra room which would be the nursery. Castiel had left it black because he wanted to work on the room with Dean rather than without him. It was time to show Dean around the garden. Castiel was especially pleased with the garden.

"Five acres of land, that is ours. We can do with it what we want." Dean stared at the wide open space in front of him, it seemed to go on forever. Where were little hills here and there which added to the tranquillity.

"Whoa, big. Maybe we could put a pool in." Dean was getting excited. There were the occasional motels with swimming pools but he had never owned one for himself.

"Yes, that would be a lovely idea. There is also another part of the garden that I wanted to show you." In one corner of the field was a gathering of trees that seem to disappear into a woodland area which was still theirs.

"What is it?" Castiel lead Dean into the trees and there sat a pond filled with beautiful fish. The whole place seemed magical. The hanging trees made this haven secluded and tranquil.

"This is lovely, we could put a few small chairs out here and relax. This is all so special. I wouldn't have thought you were capable of something like this to be honest, from a man who couldn't cook toast to a man who builds houses. That escalated quickly." Dean, after witnessing castiel's inability to do very much, for the past four years, was astonished but what he had accomplished.

"I am an angelic being Dean. If I cannot do things on a small scale then you can expect I can do things on a larger scale. I do not do much for you Dean. This is a way of saying…I love you." Dean suddenly became a little uncomfortable.

"Dude don't gay it up. Sure were a couple but we don't need to be saying shit. It's going to be hard adjusting to a domestic life, cooking, cleaning…we need a maid or somethin." Dean had never been a part of a domestic family and he has never really been one to stay at home or work to pay bills.

"If you wish we hire a maid I will do so. After all we need someone to tend to the stables." Dean stood up from dipping his fingers into the pond to stare at castiel.

"The…what?" Dean was puzzled, he hadn't noticed any signs of horses.

"The stables are out front. You had your eyes closed and didn't notice. We have five horses in our care at the moment." Dean was amazed, he owned horses! He hadn't really owned much more than a duffle bag, not even his car was rightfully his. Now he owned horses!

"This is awesome." Castiel lead Dean out of the bushes and through the house and out to the front yard where there was believe it or not a huge brown barn.

"They all have names, this one here is Chester because of his chestnut coat." Castiel patted the nose of the first horse in the stables. "This Magnum and Ruby, they are twins." Castiel could read the thoughts of the horses and they seemed very happy to meet Dean. The two were nudging him with their noses each begging for a pat. "This is Charlie, he's a magnificent animal he is strong and agile. And this one is Cleo, one of the fastest horses of all America." Dean felt like he was in his element, this would surly give him something to do. It beats fixing up old bangers that's for sure.

"They're magnificent. I can see me riding these bad boys!" Castiel frowned slightly, he didn't seem to like the idea of Dean on a horse.

"I would appreciate it if you did not ride these horses until our babies are born." Then Dean remembered that he was pregnant, with what was happening he seemed to have forgotten and over stepped his mark.

"Yeah…sure cas." Dean sighed, it was such a tease having these horses and he wouldn't be able to ride them for quite a few months yet.

"Once you grab your belongings from Bobbies house you will move in here, you me and Sam." That was an idea Dean liked. Sure he was okay squatting at bobbies but it wasn't the same as a place of his own. He seemed to much of a burden at bobbies.

"Yeah. Sounds good. Should we go now or wait until we've eaten? I could use some food!" they went back inside and to the kitchen where Gabe and Sam had decided to cook. Ellen and Joe after having the main look around went to the store not far from the house to get some supplies.

"Ahh, smells good? What's cookin?" Dean took a place at the huge table in the kitchen.

They spent the whole day in the new house not wanting to leave, they had walked around the block. Checking out shops and the various centres that were scattered all over the quaint village. They also met with a few nabours from down the street since they were the house at the far end. When they got to bobbies Dean was so whipped he fell asleep and cas had to carry him all of the way back to their house, it wasn't easy lugging Dean and three children home. He was placed straight into bed for a nice comfortable sleep, hopefully the best one had has had in thirty years.


	32. Not A Chapter Please read!

Hey guys! With my studies I have sort of not had time to write plus I have no new ideas- I keep stopping and starting with new ideas.

I wanted to know if anyone was still following this because if I don't get any reviews I might not carry on, lost the inspiration !

So please review to this and let me know if I should carry on or drop it, or just if you have something for me to improve on.

Thank you!


End file.
